Un toque de Magia
by Marie Malfoy Morales
Summary: Terminado Hermione le hace una apuesta a ginny que ella no puede rechazar. Ella tiene que conquistar a Draco Malfoy en menos de un año, mientras que Ginny intentara olvidarse del amor que siente por Harry. Una misión imposible para las dos jovenes.
1. Una promesa

Primer Ficc, espero que les guste. Un pequeño resumen.

**Hermione le hace una apuesta a ginny que ella no puede rechazar. Ella tiene que conquistar a Draco Malfoy en menos de un año, mientras que Ginny intentara olvidarse del amor que siente por Harry. Una misión imposible para las dos jovenes. Hermione y ginny tendrán que poner las reglas. **

**Y la que pierda tendrá que tomar la poción para decir la verdad y así la otra podrá hacer las preguntas que se le de la gana. **

**Pero como Hermione tiene un oscuro secreto guardado que a guardado durante 3 años y no piensa desircelo a nadie, por lo menos no mientras viva. Por esa razon no piensa en perder. Asi empieza a investigar sobre alguna poción para leer mentes, de cualquier persona, y así saber lo que le interesa a Malfoy. Y lograr que este se fije en ella.**

Por cierto sabemos que los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling pero el trama de la Historia es mi invencion.

-nanana (Dialogo)

-_nanana_- (Pensamiento)

* * *

_Un toque de Magia._

Cap.- 1 : Una promesa

Veamos…podemos contemplar a una joven castaña haciendo algo normal, común y corriente, como leer un libro.

Sentada contra un árbol, y frente a un lago. Hermione Granger yace tranquilamente leyendo su libro favorito, La historia de Hogwarts.

Estaba sumergida en su lectura cuando una voz la saco de ahí.

-Hola mi favorita sangre sucia pelos de rata Granger.

-Hola mi favorito hurón alvino consentido y malcriado. Ay… perdona ya me olvide de tu nombre. Y claro tu apellido…

-AGH…mugre sangre sucia horrorosa, fea, tonta...

-Oye hurón teñido, ¿Cuándo aprenderás a callarte si no sabes que decir?-pregunto la joven castaña haciéndose la inocente-Digo que si no sabes mejor leas un buen libro y/o diccionario.

-Mira pelos de rata, y dientes de burro…-pero se callo al ver la cara de curiosidad por aquel nuevo sobrenombre.-Si te dije dientes de burro porque los tienes todos chuecos y malformados. Tuve una mejor educación que tú, leo más que tú. Y por lo tanto ¡tengo mas vocabulario que tú!-dijo él

-guau…subestime tu idiotez. Por cierto, ¿cuanto cuesta el bote de pintura para el pelo?-contesto la joven con los pelos de rata sabiendo que aquel era su punto débil.

-12.5 euros el bueno y caro. Aunque el barato y chafo cuesta 3.5 euros ¿Por qué?…OUCH…eso no significa nada ¡pelos de rata! Y para que lo sepas. Mi pelo es 100 por ciento natural, lacio y hermoso-dijo el perfecto blondo.

-Er…claro…cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo te va con tu acosadora Parkinson?-pregunto la joven _¿Por qué tenia que ser de burro?_ Pensó _Maldito hurón alvino teñido_ y pensando eso se toco inconcientemente los dientes.- ¿Ya logro agarrarte como la última vez?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto con su natural cara de idiota.-Er…no quería decir eso…er…iba a decir que como er…olvídalo ¡Bruja pelos de rata, dientes de burro y cuerpo de nadadora!

Silencio…Cualquiera que tuviera aunque fuera la mitad de cerebro y la conociera hubiera sabido que decir eso era como una penitencia a muerte. Ser la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts y la sabelotodo tenia su ventaja. Una reputación reconocida.

Pero como Malfoy nunca se había dado la oportunidad de conocerla. Realmente no sabía que su vida corría peligro al haber dicho eso.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE CUERPO DE NADADORA?! ¡¡SI TENGO MAS CUERPO QUE TU ACOSADORA!!-grito explotando. Era lo último que le faltaba. Que ese hurón le dijera que tenía cuerpo plano, además de los dientes chuecos.- ¡Y ADEMAS MIS DIENTES YA SON PERFECTOS! Los arregle hace 2 años…

-Pues no lo parece sangre sucia, bruja con pelos de rata y dientes de burro. Con toda esa ropa de hombre, cubriendo ese mugroso cuerpo, y esos dientes amarillos, salidos y chuecos. Nadie diría que eres mujer, y menos una bonita. Hasta…espera…espero que no sea muy pronto mi querida y favorita sangre sucia ¡MUAJAJAJAJA!

Diciendo eso el joven rubio se fue. Dejando a la jovencita demasiado preocupada por su ropa y claro sus dientes los cuales se tocaba de manera inconciente.

Ya te enseñare Hurón… esto no se queda así… Te lo prometo. Veras que esta joven "plana" te hará pagar.-se prometió la joven castaña.

-¡Hermione!-grito el héroe del mundo mágico arrastrando consigo una cuerda- ¡Mira que atrape!

-¿Qué es Harry?-pregunto con exasperación.

-Es un lindo unicornio-dijo feliz el joven de pelo azabache.

-Que lindo.-Dijo Hermione mientras acariciaba al caballo tiernamente.-¿Dónde lo encontraste, Harry? Y ¿Cómo lo "atrapaste"?

-Bueno estaba en el bosque perdido buscando a Ron…¡UPS!...-dijo con cara arrepentida.-Sin querer estaba ensayando un hechizo y bueno…Salio mal.

La última vez que un hechizo de Harry había salido mal, la perjudicada fue Ginny. La había convertida en rana. Ah…pero como nuestro héroe no es un mago normal, si no uno muy poderoso y a veces olvidadizo. La había convertido en eso, pero con 6 ojos, 9 patas, 3 bocas y con manchas color morado verdoso.

Hermione lo miro directamente a los ojos y se pregunto que había pasado en esta ocasión.

-¿Qué tan mal?-supo que se arrepentiría de haberlo preguntado

-Un poquito mal…Lo convertí en un trol-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

-¿CÓMO DEMONIOS QUE LO CONVERTISTE EN UN TROL?-pregunto con los ojos casi saliéndose de su orbita y sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-¡Sí! Y no fue muy divertido. Ron casi me mata… Pero ahora que lo pienso ¡Wou! ¡trol y Ron riman!-dijo…recordando como Ron casi lo habia matado.

Hermione dudaba seriamente que desde que había roto con Cho, sus emociones se habían desbordado, e intentaba calmarlas con cualquier cosa. Distrayéndose, jugando, entre otras cosas.

Ah…pobre Harry…ni siquiera Dumbledore lo soportaba ahora que se comportaba como un alma en pena, llorando y haciendo cualquier cosa para sonreír.

Merlín…Ella era su mejor amiga y la única mujer que le enseñaba como era querer. Ella le había dado su primer abrazo. El primer beso en la mejilla (porque el primero en la boca fue esa arpía de Chang) y le había enseñado que era el cariño. Pero madito de Voldemort… Él hizo que Harry empezara a delirar y a comportarse como un loco en un manicomio, en vez de un loco un poco más cuerda en una escuela de magia y hechicería en la cual, un mago poderoso intenta matarlo.

Harry creía que Voldemort regresaría…que planeaba la revancha. Pff…Mas complicada la vida de Harry no podía ser.

-Ok…Harry… Querido, amor, debes devolver a Ron a la normalidad. Si Ginny se lo encuentra convertido en un ¿Normal? Troll sabes que se enojara mucho.-dijo Hermione manteniendo la calma.

-Bueno…er… ¿Qué no escuchas lo que acabo de decirte? no me salio bien el hechizo…y Ron quedo con mm…3 piernas, 4 brazo, 1 ojo, una cola de dragón, manchas color rosa, su cuerpo es de un color verdoso. Y creo que por ultimo tiene un cuerno en la frente del tamaño de los del unicornio. Ahh y trae en una mano una botella de ron. Iba a conjurar u bote de agua…pero no me acordaba del hechizo y creía que si me acercaba que cortaría la cabeza.

-Ok Harry estoy intentando no gritarte, ni enojarme, ni nada que se le parezca. Hoy no es mi día y no estoy del mejor humor. Así que mejor llévame con Ron, lo convierto de nuevo en un humano y todos volvemos a ser felices y contentos. ¿De acuerdo Harry?

-Esta bien, supongo… ¿Oye alguna ves te he dicho que tienes pelos de escoba?…-dijo Harry demasiado inocente.

-Tienes 10 segundos para contarme exactamente donde esta Ron, y otros 10 segundos para correr antes de que te parta tu cuellito-dijo con una sonrisa no muy encantadora.

-Eh…Herms… ¿Por qué tienes cara de psicópata asesina y mutilada?-Dijo Harry con curiosidad.-Ah por cierto, como dije anteriormente esta en el bosque prohibido, alado de la aldea de centauros y cerca de donde se encuentra el hermanastro de Hagrid.

-Ahora corre Harry….Corre…Para que no te alcance y no te parta en dos.-dijo con una amenazante voz.

Harry como se debería suponer, agarro al unicornio, se monto en él e hizo que este corriera a la velocidad de la luz.

Hermione por su parte se fue aventurar al bosque perdido a rescatar al pobre de Ron.

-Ron no debería estar muy lejos,- pensó Hermione,- digo, un trol normal no pasa desapercibido y mucho menos un trol mutante creación del héroe del mundo mágico. ¿Cierto?

-¡Ron! ¿Estas por ahí?-gritaba Hermione cerca del bosque perdido.

-¿Hermione?-pronuncio una voz muy grave. Que se situaba detrás de ella…donde podía sentir la respiración de la cosa.

Suavemente se volteo para encarar a la cosa que yacía detrás..

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito Hermione al ver a un semi gigante detrás de ella. Un semi gigante demasiado horrible para ser precisos.- ¡Un monstruo horroroso y espeluznante! ¡Eres horrible, merlín!, ¿No te lo han dicho alguna ves?

-Gracias Hermione, también me alegra verte. Y no nunca me lo habían dicho, hasta ahora claro.-Dijo Hagrid herido por el comentario de la joven castaña

-Perdóname Hagrid. Er.…No me había dado cuenta de que eras tú. Tú sabes que jamás, pero jamás te hubiera dicho eso si no te hubiera visto

-Si… no importa, siempre es bueno verte. Aun que me hayas dicho monstruo horroroso y espeluznante.

-Hay Hagrid, te recomendare que vallas a un salón de belleza, ha, ha, ha…No te creas Hagrid es una broma-dijo dándole palmaditas en la espalda acompañándola con una sonrisa y por lo bajito dijo.-Aunque realmente ni ellos te podrían ayudar.

-Gracias querida.-dijo creyéndoselo el pobre ingenuo y sin escuchar lo bajito- ¿Y que haces rondando por estos lugares?

-Ah, busco a un Ron convertido en un Trol mutante-dijo mientas se encogía de hombros

-Déjame adivinar, Harry-dijo el espeluznante y horroroso de Hagrid

-Sip, como siempre. Se equivoco en un hechizo y el pobre de Ron paga las consecuencias

-Ah…¿Qué le abra hecho esa loca de Chang?-dijo tristemente

-No tengo idea, pero yo me vengue de ella cuando la encontré con Malfoy a la hora de haber roto con el pobre de Harry-dijo sonriendo y recordando.

-¿Cuándo y cómo lo hiciste, Herms?

-Todo comenzó…

Flash Back

_Yo caminaba por los pasillos del castillo mientras cantaba._

_-Para ser más franca, nadie piensa en ti. Como lo hago yo. Aun que te de lo mismo.-Escuchaba y cantaba esa canción de Inevitable de Shakira en mi Ipod Nano de 8 GB_

_Hacia una hora y media que Cho y Harry acaban de romper. Estaba pensando en eso cuando escuche un suspiro de excitación y un ¡Oh Draco!, eso hizo que casi vomitara. Pero con lo curiosa que soy, decidí asomarse, no iba a perderme la oportunidad de poder extorsionar a Malfoy alias Hurón alvino, eso seria tonto._

_Al acercarme a la puerta, me asomo y vi lo mas asqueroso que pude haber visto en la vida…_

_Era Malfoy y Cho tomados de la mano mientras jugaban Calabozos y Dragones. Un juego completamente estúpido. Mientras Cho maniáticamente le metía la mano…En su cabello, claro, ¿Dónde creías mal pensado? Luego de eso la maniática de Cho agarro de la corbata a Malfoy el hurón y lo atrajo en un rápido y tosco movimiento para intentar darle un beso, pero Cho no midió muy bien la distancia y terminaron dándose un gran golpe en la frente._

_Fue tremendamente divertido. Intente que no se me escapara la risa, porque si se me escapaba me encontrarían y entonces me matarían. Entonces Malfoy agarro suavemente la cara de Cho y la atrajo, como si quisiera darle un beso. Espere ansiosamente eso, porque quería que se golpearan de nuevo. Pero en vez de eso, y pese a mi desilusión, Malfoy le dijo suave y de una manera sexy._

_-Lo siento babe. Eres una zorra y una loca que no olvida a su ex, ex novio. Aun que…Agh yo que se. Mejor me largo. Además ya no me sirves. Y jugar calabozos y dragones es "aburrido". Pero lo mejor de nuestra "relación" fue que engañaras a Potter. Aunque fue asqueroso que me besaras, y besaras a ese sapo. No, no me refiero a Potter, sino al sapo real. Y si quieres, saber ya no sirves. Así que…Hasta la vista Babe-dijo levantarse para salir._

_Era obvio que tenía que esconderme. Pues Malfoy estaba saliendo_

_Luego de eso lo mejor era huir. Pero me entro tristeza que esa loca de Chang hubiera caído tan bajo traicionado a Harry con el hurón de Malfoy. Así que entre en acción. Entre al salón vació la agarre por los hombros y dije._

_-Hola mi repugnante y asquerosa Chang-grite_

_-¿Que demonios?_

_Saque la barita en ese momento. Y la mire con ojos de psicópata. Le apunte y dije el primer hechizo que se me vino a la mente. Fue impresionante como me salio del alma ese hechizo._

Fin del Flash Back

-Y ahora Chang ya no es tan inteligente-dijo sonriendo como tonta al terminar la historia-¿Hagrid?

-He he He-dijo el semi-gigante con cara de estúpido-¡Ah! ¿Sabes? Tienes el pelo mas feo que haya visto ¡Pareces una Rata con pelo de Elvis! HAHAHA

-¿¡POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ME DICEN RATA!? Además mi pelo no parece de Elvis…ni de rata… ¿O sí?

-Bueno Herms, He he He te dejo…y si…tu respuesta es si. Si lo pareces. He he He bye, bye.

-_Dios…cada día, todos se volvían más locos_.-pensó con desesperación Hermione mientras reanudaba la búsqueda de Ron el trol

* * *

Bueno aca acaba el primer capiltulo, espero que les agrade, recuerden que es mi primer ficc. y pues nunca antes eh escrito uno. Recuerdenlo U y tengan piedad de mi S


	2. La apuesta

Hola de nuevo. Muchas gracias a la gente que deja los rrs ) y me da criticas constuctivas. ) buen dia. Aca el segundo capitulo

* * *

Capítulo 2.- La apuesta

Hermione corría por el bosque prohibido. No encontraba a Ron.

Al parecer al contar la historia accidentalmente el hechizo que había realizado con Cho, se lo había realizado a Hagrid.

_-Rayos_.-Pensó mentalmente- _¿Dónde demonios podrá estar Ron?_

Se acercaba el crepúsculo. No pensaba estar _ahí_ cuando eso pasara.

Se supone que en la noche salen los monstruos más monstruos.

-¡Ron!-Grito una vez mas antes de volver a emprender la marcha hacia el castillo-¡Si estas por ahí por favor contesta!

-¡Mione!...¡Ayuda!...¡Por favor! -grito alguien con voz ronca pero llena de desesperación

Al escuchar esa voz tan…_chistosa_. Hermione corrió hasta el lugar a encontrar a quien la había llamado.

Corrió lo más rápido posible. Al final del camino lo encontró.

-¡RON!-grito la chica corriendo hacia el trol de Ron.

_¡Dios!_ Era peor de lo que esperaba, con 3 piernas, 4 brazos, 1 ojo, una cola de dragón, manchas color rosa, su cuerpo es de un color verdoso. Y por ultimo un cuerno en la frente del tamaño de un unicornio. Y con la botella de ron.

Era una visión chistosa y traumática a la vez.

Dejo de correr al ver que Harry había olvidado mencionar que Ron tenía la piel como moco. ¡_Asco_! Pensó Hermione

-¡Asco!...das asco, Ron. No lo digo en mala onda. Es en serio-dijo Hermione mirándolo evaluadoramente.-Por cierto… ¿Toda vía queda ron en la botella? Que tengo mucha sed.

-Si, estaba muy fuerte. Y no me gusto mucho-dijo el er…la cosa en la que estaba convertida Ron…

-Bueno empecemos ya a des-convertirte.-Dijo la castaña.

-Claro…Oye…¿Te han dicho que pareces una rata esponjada?-pregunto Ron inocentemente al ver a la castaña con su pelo todo er…¿esponjado?

-Querido, amor, cielo…Vuelve a decir algo relacionado con mi pelo…-Dijo amenazadoramente la castaña-Y te quedas sin hijitos y como estas trasformado. ¿Entendido amor?

Se quedo pensando… ¿Qué era peor? ¿Qué lo dejaran sin hijos o que Harry lo volviera atacar con su súper poderosa barita mágica?

¿Harry o Hermione? ¿Castidad o ser espantoso toda la vida?

Por primera vez en su vida, el hombrecito bailarín de su cabeza empezó a hacer otra cosa además de bailar.

-Me quedo con la opción de no volver a decir que pareces una rata esponjada-dijo sonriendo.

-Sabia elección pequeño saltamontes.-dijo como si fuera su alumno

-Gracias mi sabia maestra. Ahora volviendo a la normalidad.-dijo el pecoso que ya no era pecoso.- ¿¡Me podrías devolver a la normalidad por un demonio!?

-Hay si, claro. ¿Me creerías si te dijera que se me había olvidado?-dijo rascándose la mejilla y con los ojos entornados.

-Si…ya me había dado cuenta.-dijo medio enojado.-Ahora por favor… ¡Devuélveme a la normalidad!

-Claro…Claro…

Con un hechizo muy complicado logro que Ron recobrara su forma natural. Pero no todo salio muy bien. Rápidamente se dirigieron a la salida del bosque prohibido. El crepúsculo ya estaba. Se veía la luna y el sol. El sol metiéndose, y la luna saliendo. Corrieron para no encontrase con nadie. Ni nada.

Al final salieron del bosque. Hermione se dio cuenta que Ron corría directamente hacia el castillo. Estaba sudoroso, tan rojo como su cabellera y su ropa estaba rajada. Sus pantalones rotos, y su camisa que en un principio era blanca ahora era café. Creyó que era por su culpa el que estuviera tan enojado.

-Ron… ¡Perdóname! ¡Por favor!-grito Hermione mientras corría detrás de este.

-Herm, amor, cariño. Claro que te perdono, tu me des-convertiste, me ayudaste y me rescataste. Pero matare a Harry. ¡Realmente lo matare! Y la segunda ves que me convierte en algo tan…tan…_Rarito_

-Ron…Nada mas te quedo el cuerno y la cola…Además Harry no lo hizo adrede-contrarrestó la castaña defendiendo a su amigo-Además te ves muy sexy con esa ropa toda rota.

-¿Tu crees?...Digo…¿Enserio lo dices bien, o lo dices como broma?-pregunto el pecoso.

-Si, mi querida zanahoria.-dijo agarrándolo de la mano y sonriéndole de una manera muy tierna.

-Gracias Herms…Siempre es lindo saber que puedo contar con tigo.-contesto el pelirrojo respondiéndole con una sincera y también tierna sonrisa.

Suavemente se voltearon a ver a los ojos. Los minutos pasaban y no se daban cuenta. Sus manos estaban tomadas un momento sumamente romántico y tierno.

Estaban completamente embobados mirándose con sobre amor en los ojos. Realmente se querían. Pero el oscuro secreto de Hermione impedía que fueran una pareja.

Un maldito y oscuro secreto que le complicaba la vida. Si todos lo supieran nadie la volvería a tratar normal. Seria completamente raro. Todos sus amigos la abandonarían. _Merlín_… esperaba con todo su ser que eso nunca llegara pasar. Suavemente aparto sus manos de las de Ron.

-Ron…tenemos que meternos.-dijo al recordar todo y romper el contacto visual…_Lo siento_ _Ron_…pensó tristemente

-Si claro Herms.-Dijo sonriendo mientras intentaba agarrar las manos.

-Ron…-dijo sin completar la frase

-¿Si Herms?-Pregunto esperando que fuera lo que pensaba.

-Nunca pasara lo nuestro…perdóname pecoso…-dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y acariciando su mejilla. Recordando todo, se volteo y se hecho a correr.

Sin voltear atrás corrió, y corrió. No quería pensar. No podía pensar.

Llego rápidamente a la sala común. Y más suavemente subió las escaleras y se tiro en su cama.

Tenía que hacer muchas cosas antes de irse de Hogwarts. Una de ellas era lograr liberarse del oscuro secreto, otro era vengarse de Malfoy… y la ultima era decirle a Ron que lo _quería_…Pero explicarle como lo _quería_.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que ni noto que alguien le hablaba.

-¿Hermione? Tierra llamando a Hermione…¿Se encuentra Hermione ahí?-pregunto la joven golpeando con su dedo la cabeza de Hermione

-¿Qué? ¿ehh?...¿Ginny? ¿Qué haces picándome mi cabecita?-Pregunto desorientada.

-Ah…es que es muy interesante.-dijo sonriendo, pero al ver la cara de la castaña agrego.-Estoy bromeando…estoy bromeando…Ay…que humor traes hoy.

-Es que no te imaginas el día que e tenido que soportar. Primero al Hurón teñido. Luego a Harry, y al final a Ron.-dijo volviéndose para posar su cabeza en la almohada.

-¿Qué paso con él? Digo con el hurón ¿Qué te hizo ese teñido de pacotilla?

-Nada en especial…solo me dijo lo de siempre…sangre sucia…pelos de rata…dientes de burro…

-¡Stop! ¡Para!...¿Realmente te dijo dientes de burro? -dijo Ginny interrumpiéndola al escuchar ese sobrenombre…e intentando no reírse…pero sin lograrlo.-Hay Hermione ¿Cuándo aceptaras que te gusta?

-¿¡GUSTARME!?-Grito la castaña, que estaba intentando relajarse

_-Inhala…Exhala….Inhala….Exhala…tranquila…Solo sonríe y di algo inteligente.-_pensó Hermione

-Claro, Ginny…Me gusta tanto, como ti tu hermano.-Dijo suavemente la castaña mirándola a los ojos y retándola

-Ha ha Ha. Tienes razón, además jamás lograrías conquistarlo. Amarlo en secreto y que él no te vea mas como la sangre sucia, la sabelotodo, la come libros, la ratona de biblioteca, como…

-¡Cállate! Ya entendí…Ya entendí…No valgo mucho…-Dijo con la mirada baja y sombría.-Pero mínimo…a mi no me gusta el mejor amigo de mi hermano…y no estoy obsesionado con él… ¿No es cierto, Ginny?

-No se de lo que hablas…-decía nerviosamente. Mirando a todos lados menos a los ojos chocolates de la castaña.

-Si…si, sabes de lo que hablo…-presionándola iba a ser la mejor manera de sacarle la verdad

-¿Qué quieres lograr con que lo diga? ¡No lograrías nada!...-volteado hacia el piso. Dijo susurrando.-Además…para que confesarlo si el nunca sentirá lo mismo…él aun quiere a Cho.

-Eso no lo sabes, Ginny

Ginny se tiro a la cama con los brazos abiertos. _Hermione tiene razón…ya es hora de aceptarlo_-pensó Ginny_.-¿Por qué no podía ser como cualquiera?¿Por qué se tubo que enamorarse de Harry?_

-¿Ginny?... ¿Dónde estas ahora?...bueno…-dijo Hermione intentando llamar la atención de la joven pecosa y entonces.-¡Mira! ¡Ahí esta Harry!

Inmediatamente Ginny reacciono, y miro inconcientemente hacia donde Hermione había apuntado. Al ver que fue fácilmente engañada, le tiro la almohada en la cara y grito…

-¡Dientes de vaca! ¡No vuelvas a jugar así con migo!-grito furiosa la pecosa, intentando recordar cual era el real apodo.

-Ginny…Solo quería mostrarte que estas completamente enamorada de Harry, se que…Ron, no te deja…Y le cortaría la cabeza a Harry. Además lo que sientes por Harry es una obsesión. No lo conoces realmente, corazón. ¿Cierto?-Dijo Hermione mirándola tranquilamente. Pero al recordar el sobrenombre añadió con una tierna sonrisa.-Y era dientes de burro, no de vaca. Y si me vuelves a decir así. Te quedas sin cabeza, amor.

Enojada por el comentario de Hermione. Ginny le miro fríamente, la evaluó como si fuera un feo, pero feo bicho, y luego dijo…

-Primero. Tú, no me amenazas. Y segundo, yo amo a Harry, Hermione. Que tu no sepas que es el amor…es otra cosa.-Dijo realmente convencida de la realidad.-Además, acéptalo. Tú no eres bella. Y como jamás, pero jamás, lograras conquistar a alguien "_bien_" por decirlo así, intentas que las demás…no tengamos oportunidades con Harry o Ron. ¿O me equivoco, Hermione?

-Si…te equivocas. Y para mostrártelo. Hagamos una apuesta. Yo conquistare a quien tú quieras. De aquí de Hogwarts. Pero tú. Dejaras en paz a Harry y olvidaras que lo "_amas_". ¿La aceptas?

-Si, Herms…Claro que la acepto. Veremos quien pierde. Pero para hacerlo mas emocionante. ¿Qué te parece si…? mmm… ¿Quién pierda, tome veritaserum? ¿O te acobardas?

-No…Elije…-dijo confiada.

Ginny se quedo pensando…¿Cómo podía fastidiar a Hermione? ¿Cómo podía ganar la apuesta?

Después de cinco minutos de pensarlo, supo la respuesta…Tan fácil…Y a la vez tan…Difícil. Hermione, perdería. O, se rendiría. Pero nunca, nunca ganaría.

-_Malfoy, Draco Malfoy_…-dijo mirando como la joven castaña perdía todo el color de su cara.

* * *

Por otro lado. Y muy, pero muy lejos de la sala Gryffindor. Un joven rubio se encontraba escondido debajo de la cama, de su cuarto, acurrucado con su osito de peluche, "_Teddy Peddi_". Esperando que no apareciera. ¡Merlín! O.. ¡Salazar Slytherin! ¡Cual quiera que me ayude! Rezaba Draco, para que no le encontrara Pansy.

Esa mujer se había vuelto más insistente, cuando se entero que su ex prometida, Randiele Margaret Finnele. Había roto con él porque este le había puesto el cuerno…

-¿Draco?…¿Draco?-preguntaba una voz femenina.-¿Dónde estas, amor?

Draco observaba como una joven estaba dentro de la habitación. Y se asomaba debajo de las camas de la habitación, para mirar si…De casualidad, estaba ahí.

Tenía que encontrar a alguien que pudiera hacer, que esa loca de…Pansy, lo dejara en paz. Una sangre sucia…Una a la que odiara ella. Que le tuviera asco, repugnancia.

Se acercaba…

-_Demasiado cerca…-_Pensaba Draco mientras abría los ojos llenos de terror y abrazaba a "_Teddt Peddy_" mas fuerte_.-¡Aléjate!¡Bestia horrorosa! Lleva almas inocentes…¡Ten piedad de mi por favor, Merlín! Llévate a esa psicópata…._

Alguien toco la puerta, y al darse cuenta que estaba cerrada…grito.

-¿Quién esta ahí?-Pregunto una voz masculina, muy profunda.

-eh…-Pansy vacilo y dijo la primera cosa que se le ocurrió…-No hay nadie aquí…

-¿Y, quién me esta respondiendo?.-pregunto de nuevo el joven misterioso

-Pues yo.-Contesto como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.-¿Quién mas iba a ser?

-¿Y como te llamas?.-pregunto de nuevo sabiendo que la joven que estaba dentro de su cuarto contestaría con su nombre.

-Pues, Pansy.-Contesto esta antes de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho

-Bueno, _Pansy_. ¿Me podrías abrir la puerta para que pueda entrar en MI cuarto? -Pregunto de nuevo

-Si claro.-Esta corrió, abrió, y salio corriendo sin fijarse y empujando al joven misterioso.

El joven entro, cerro la puerta con seguro, asegundado que esa _loca_ no volviera a entrar y grito…

-Ya esta, Malfoy. Ya puedes de dejar de abrazar a ese…_osito_. Que tienes.-dijo.

-Gracias, Theo.-Dijo el rubio saliendo debajo de la cama y mirando al castaño de ojos verdes.

En este capitulo, como se daran cuenta. Ya no son insultos. Bueno si, pero no tantos. Al contrario es cuando se hace la apuesta para que Hermione le demuestre a Ginny que esta equibocada, y esta pueda ver como Hermione si puede enamorar a cualquiera.

gracias a todos

y saludos )


	3. El secuestro y La nueva amistad

Nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste. :)

Cáp.- 3

El secuestro y La nueva amistad

Harry, rogaba, enserio lo hacia. Solo para que lo perdonase su amigo. Él no tenia la culpa, que su amigo hubiera recibido el impacto de su barita. Ni que se hubiera convertido en un horripilante monstruo. Uno asqueroso, feo y tonto.

-Ron, enserio, fue un accidente. No fue adrede.-dijo un joven azabache, de ojos esmeraldas. Mirando al suelo como un niño castigado mientras escuchaba su penitencia.

-Mira, Pottersin. No me vengas con esa cara de mosco muerto, ni la de perrito regañado, ¿Entiendes? Ahorita tengo que liar con un cuerno de unicornio. ¿Sabes acaso, a cuanta gente le ha gustado, y ha intentado cortarlo y venderlo en el mercado negro? Y para el colmo. ¡Uno de ellos fue nuestro amigo Neville! También aun cuento con una cola, y es de dragón. ¡Tire a Jasón y Martha, cuando se estaban besando! ¡Y fue por la ventana del tercer piso!-Dijo Ron tan rojo como un tomate. Mientras discutía con Harry acerca de sus…mmm…_Imperfecciones_. Por un modo de decirlo.

-¿Y, se encuentran bien?-pregunto el morocho con curiosidad. Sin importarle el discurso.

-Ah, si. Cayeron arriba de un jugador de Slytherin. Y este aterrizo arriba de otro. Y así. Hasta que todo Slytherin, que anduviera por ahí, estuviera en el suelo. Fue realmente gracioso. Y Martha y Jasón se levantaron ilesos, se tomaron de las manos y se fueron corriendo como Merlín les dio a entender. Antes que las serpientes se volvieran locas, e intentaran matarlos.

-Guau…que impresionante. Es una lastima haberme perdido _eso_-dijo Harry lamentándose de no haber podido contemplar la escena.- ¿Y al final, los Slytherins los alcanzaron?

-No.-Dijo Ron un con una sonrisa al recordad la escena.

-¡Cuéntame qué paso! ¿Sí?.-Dijo el morocho mirándolo con ojos de perrito degollado.

-Esta bien. ¡Pero no creas que se me olvida que me hechizaste! ¡Eh!-comento Ron apuntándolo con un dedo.

-Claro, claro.-Dijo sin darle mucha importancia.-Ahora cuenta como paso. Por favor.

-Esta bien…_Todo comenzó un lago día de verano. Cuando yo tenía 3_…

* * *

-_¡Gracias, Merlín! Realmente, muchas gracias._-Pensó Draco, mientras que hablaba con Theo.-Gracias de nuevo, Theo.

-Ya. No es para tanto. ¿O sí?...-Pregunto el castaño mirándolo a los ojos.-Porque si te salve de una grande, quiero una recompensa. Una muy, pero muy cara y grande.

-Theo…Ya se porque estas en Slytherin.-Dijo el rubio parándose de su cama.

-¿Si? ¿Por qué?.-Pregunto el castaño mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Porque eres un bastardo codicioso.-Dijo el rubio tomándole el pelo. En otras palabras, bromeando con el joven castaño.

-¿Oye, por qué, Pansy, esta loca?.-pregunto Theo con curiosidad.-Digo. Últimamente esta realizando hechizos y pociones para enamorarte, amenaza a las de la sala común, a las de la sala de los leones, la de los tejones, y también a los otros. También, ya golpeo a 9 niñas de diferentes grados, de nuestra casa, 15 de los tejones, 9 de la casa de los inteligentes y 39 de los leones. Solo porque comentaron que estabas sexy. ¿Das crédito?

-No, no me había enterado. Sabía que estaba psicótica. Pero no era para tanto. ¿Y que trae, por qué esta loca? Es…amor, amigo. Amor por mi, por mi ser. Es que soy tan perfecto, que ni quien me odie o resista mi encanto. Y si, estoy enterado de que 72 jóvenes me aman.

-Claro, Draco…Claro…-dijo alejándose de él. Mientras se reía del ego de su amigo.-¡Pero, me tengo que ir! ¡Que tengas suerte con la loca!

Draco seguía caminando. Tenía miedo que de la nada, apareciera… _Ella_.

-_Seria ojete_ _Pansy. Y seria peor. ¡Que tuviera esas horribles galletas caseras!¡Merlín! Si no lo hubiera inventando Pansy, lo hubiera inventado esa rata sucia de Granger o la joven comadreja, o Potty Porry alias el niño sobreviviente, o la comadreja de su generación_.-Pensaba Malfoy.- _¿Dónde estará Blaise?_

-Hola, querido hurón Malfoy. El destino hizo que nos volviéramos a encontrar.-Dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Dándole escalofríos en todo su cuerpo.

-¡Merlín! ¿Por qué? _Ella_ es peor que Pansy.-Dijo Malfoy mientras levantaba los brazos hacia el cielo y los agitaba.

-¡Dios! No seas tan melodramático. Y no me compares con…_esa_-Dijo la misteriosa voz de asco. Sacando algo de su espalda-Encontré… digamos… un osito… de color café con blanco y un listoncito atado en el cuello de color rojo. Que dice propiedad Malfoy, y tiene una cartita, muy tonta por cierto, que dice: Me llamo _Teddy Peddy_. Y si me encuentras o _secuestras_. Favor de devolverme a mi dueño legitimo. Draco Malfoy. Quien te dará una recompensa de 5 galeones. Y una cita con él si eres mujer. Sino, te ayudara a mejorar en lo que quieras.

-…-Draco, no sabia si era una trampa. Pero lo que decía en esa cartita lo tenía intrigado. Parecía ser real. ¿Qué pasaría?.-Esta bien, Sangre sucia. Dame a _Teddy Peddy_. Y nadie saldrá lastimado.

-¿Y qué hay de la recompensa?-Pregunto Hermione.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?.-Pregunto exaltado. No, no podía pedir una cita con él…¿O si?

-La de la cita con tigo.-Dijo acercándose peligrosamente hacia él.-En la cual, los dos, saldremos a cenar y nos pasearemos. Todo en la proxima salida.

-Tengo libre el 27 de agosto del…veamos hoy estamos en el 2008…del 3500. ¡Si, eso! ¡El 27 de agosto del 3500!.-Dijo Draco sintiéndose increíblemente inteligente. Ahora solo faltaba algo.-Ahora, dame a _Teddy Peddy_.

-No lo creo Malfoy. Sino es _en_ esta salida. "_Teddy_" tendrá un pequeño mmm… _Accidente_.

-Mira Sangre Sucia, pelos de rata, y como antes, _Dientes de Burro_.-Dijo muy enojado, y sabiendo que eso la enojaría.-Yo jamás, pero jamás en mi vida. Saldría con una nadadora. Y mas, si es una sangre sucia, come libros y ratón de biblioteca. ¿Entiendes? Y además, a mí, no me vienes con amenazas entupidas.

-¡Huy! ¡Malfoy se enojo!-dijo Hermione burlonamente, mientras fingía temblar.-Despídete de _Teddy_, y no _es_ una amenaza, Malfoy. _Es_ una realidad. Chao, Huroncito Teñido.

-¡No!-Dijo Malfoy antes de poderse contener.¡No quería perder a Teddy Peddy!-Esta bien, Sangre sucia. El sábado, a las 13:45, en la última carroza. Y más te vale que traigas a _Teddy_.

-No, Malfoy. Tú estas poniendo las reglas, cuando debo de ser yo.-Dijo mirándole esos fríos ojos de color extravagante.- Y te daré a Teddy después de la cita. Un adieu húon

Suavemente Hermione se marcho de ahí, poniéndose su Ipod para escuchar su música favorita. Fue…Perfecto.

No se había dado cuenta de nada ese Hurón desgraciado teñido. Que inocente. Pensó Hermione.

Se dirigió al lago. A _Su_ lugar. A _Su_ escondite. Al llegar ahí se sentó en el pasto, y se recargo contra el árbol más cercano.

De repente salio en el Ipod, la canción favorita de Hermione.

Y la empezó a cantar. La canción _Pensando en ti, de la 5ta Estación_

_Hace dos meses que no somos nada_

_Hace una vida que vivo por ti_

_Si sueño es solo con tu mirada_

_Si despierto es porque no estas aquí_

_Me pregunta que pieza nos falto_

_Y hoy terminamos el tour del amor_

_No funciono y te niegas a aceptarlo_

_Y yo que entiendo no encuentro el valor_

Hermione no se había dado cuenta que alguien la escuchaba. Estaba muy entretenida cantando la canción. Era tan…_Perfecta_ para ella.

_Como consigo olvidarte del todo_

_Como te saco de aquí_

_Pensando en ti me paso noche y día_

_Me gana la batalla la melancolía_

_Pensando en ti no encuentro la salida_

_Tres años destruidos y aun sigo viva_

_Pensando en ti lamento miles de faltas_

_Extraño tu sonrisa me mata el alma_

_Pensando en ti y en que ya no hay nada_

_Despojo mis recuerdos aferrada a la almohada_

_Pensando en ti, yo sigo pensando en ti..._

_Como seguir si no es de tu mano_

_Como aceptar que ahora eres un extraño_

_Y aunque se que no puede funcionar_

_No es suficiente para poderte olvidar_

Cantaba…Cantaba…No podía parar. Empezó a llorar. ¡Merlín! Que nadie la viera en ese estado. Era humillante. Pero no aguantaba, tenia que expresarse de alguna manera.

Todo se había vuelto muy confuso. Tenía un secreto, que no debía decirle a nadie. Tenía que salir con Malfoy. Siguió cantando, mientras sus lágrimas le rodeaban la mejilla.

No lo soportaba…¿Por qué tenia que pasar eso? ¿Por qué no podía ser una bruja adolescente normal?

¿Por qué…?...

-Hola…-Dijo un joven sentándose alado de Hermione.-¿Puedo sentarme alado de ti?

-Creo que no necesitas mi permiso para hacerlo. Si ya lo hiciste.-Dijo sin humor volteando la cara, quitándose el Ipod, y limpiándose las lagrimas.-Además ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Nada…solo estaba paseando cuando, oí ah algo cantando. Y me pregunte quien podría ser. Digo. Cantaba como una rata ahogada. Pero había algo mágico en la voz y en la canción, en esa rata ahogada. Pero luego escuche, del mismo lugar, que la rata ahogada estaba llorando. Y pensé en venir a ver que le pasaba a la pobre rarita ahogada.-Dijo el joven extraño, dándole una palmadita en la mano a Hermione.

-¡Por Dios o Merlín! ¿Por qué siempre me dicen rata?-pregunto exasperada.-Es ahogada, es con pelo de Elvis, con pelos de escoba. Entre otros tantos…sobrenombres.

-No tengo idea.-Dijo el joven aun misterioso riéndose por los sobrenombres de la pobre Hermione.-Por cierto. Mi nombre es Nott, Theodore Nott. Mis amigos me dicen Theo, y los enemigos serpiente asquerosa, rastrera, maligno…

-OK…ya entendí.-Interrumpió Hermione riéndose.-Soy Hermione, Hermione Granger. Mis amigos me dicen Herms, Hermy, Herm y los enemigos, Granger, sangre sucia…y mmm… otros…

-Bueno, Hermione. Espero que podamos ser amigos.-Dijo el joven Theodore sonriéndole.

-Claro…Theo.-Dijo sonriendo tiernamente

Ese joven era guapo. No podía negarlo. Era alto, delgado pero no flacucho, de tez blanca, castaño y de ojos verdes. Muy lindo.

-Y ¿En qué casa estas?-pregunto Hermione

-En Slytherin.-Dijo como si no pasara nada.

-¡¿En Slytherin?!-Pregunto con los ojos casi desorbitados.-Ya entiendo lo de serpiente asquerosa, rastrera, maligna, asesina…

-¡Oye! Yo nunca dije asesina.-Dijo Theo mirándola y resentido por el sobrenombre.

-Lo siento.-Dijo.- ¿Qué hace una serpiente por aquí, y platicando con una Gryffindor sangre sucia?

-Bueno, yo no creo en eso de las sangres. Estoy en Slytherin porque soy codicioso como un cerdito. Bueno, eso me dijo un amigo. Porque dicen que soy tan…como las otras casas. Pero que gana mi lado codicioso.-Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Por qué como un cerdito? Ósea, si son lindos, y toda la cosa. Bueno, solo cuando son pequeños. Pero de grandes ya no.-Dijo recordando cuando vio un cerdo grande.-Además, una vez, un cerdo de cuatro años, me mordió el pelo en una feria. Y no me soltaba.

-¿Y por eso tienes pelo de rata?

-O…¡Calla!-Dijo Hermione golpeándole el hombro.

Theo, rió con ganas al ver que Hermione se encontraba toda roja de vergüenza y furia, apretaba sus puños, pero estaba sonriendo. Suavemente se acerco a ella, y le dijo.

-Tienes cara de traviesa, ¿Qué hiciste?-Pregunto riéndose.

-Secuestre un peluche. Uno muy importante, y valioso. De alguien teñido con cara de mmm…un animal.-Dijo Hermione con cara de psicópata. Sonriendo al recordad la charla con Malfoy.

-¿Me cuentas?-Dijo mirándole con ojos de corderito.- "¡_Porfa_!"

-Esta bien.

_Sabia que estaba mal lo que hacia. Pero tenia que hacerlo. Era lo único con lo que lograría la cita. _

_Si quería ganar la tonta apuesta. Tenía que armarme de valor, y ver como entrar a esa sala común, tan especial. _

_Pero todo fue tan sencillo, era cosa de pensar, e idear un buen plan para lograrlo. Como sabrás soy un cerebrito en todo eso. Pero siempre me e considerado buena pensadora._

_Fue sencillo entrar, le quite a Harry su capa de invisibilidad. Y seguí a una ser…Persona que entraba a la sala deseada. Me di cuenta que la contraseña era muy tonta.-_Hermione se contuvo de decirla. Podría servirle saberla, y si se la decía, sabría que hablaba de su sala, y la cambiaria.-_Al entrar a la sala común, sentí como si…esa casa supiera de mi presencia. _

_Al principio fue un poco traumante. Pero me relaje, batalle al saber que habitación era de él._ _Tenía mucho miedo de que me descubrieran. Pero no paso. Al entrar a su habitación, me di un susto horrible. Y creí que estaba al descubierto. Ahí estaba él, en todo su esplendor, sin camisa y con pantalones negros. Pero no estaba lo que buscaba. ¿Dónde podría ponerlo el hur…él? No podía ser tan difícil encontrar un osito de peluche, ¿O sí? Suponía que no. Él paso de largo, paso cerca de ella. Se detuvo como si supiera de la presencia de Hermione. Pero como si delirara, sacudió su cabeza, moviendo su pelo pintado. Y se fue._

_No daba crédito. Luego lo vi…Situado en un estante, estaba tan perfecto. _

_Estire la mano para agarrarlo, pero un movimiento me detuvo. Observe que la puerta se abría. Alargue la mano, agarre al osito y lo metí en la capa. _

_En la puerta apareció una joven, de pelo negro como la noche, y ojos astutos, que observaban buscaban lo que yo tenía en mi poder. Corrí antes que se cerrara la puerta, y salí. Espere a que un alumno saliera de la sala, para salir con él, y al pasar eso. Cumplí mi misión, y corrí para hacer la segunda parte de mi plan_.-dijo Hermione terminando la historia del secuestro de Teddy Peddy.

-¡Qué interesante historia!-Comento excitado Theo y con una sonrisa iluminadora, comento.-Eres como el agente 007, pero serias la agente 008.

-¿Cómo conoces esa película?-pregunto impresionada.

-Por mis contactos.-Dijo presuntuosamente.-¿Y tú, como supiste del osito?

-Por mis contactos.-dijo guiñándole un ojo, mientras se paraba, para irse.-Mucho gusto, Theo. Realmente fue un gusto conocerte. Serpiente de agua.

-Igualmente, rarita ahogada.-Dijo siguiéndole la broma mientras se paraba para despedirse.

* * *

Lejos de aquel lugar. Una joven pelinegra, miraba a todos lados. Nerviosa de la realidad. Se suponía que ese era campo minado. Estaban en una guerra, donde solo el más fuerte, sobrevivía. Y ella tenía que sobrevivir. _Costara lo que costara._

_¡Adios!_

_Gracias a los que me escriben y me dan animo, si no les gusta, pues no lo leean y ya, pero si tienen una critica constructiba, escribela, es bienvenida._

_Adios y gracias a todos :)_


	4. Las reglas y el libro misterioso

Cáp

Cáp. 4.- Las reglas. Y el libro misterioso

Se encontraba solo. Nadie podía ayudarlo. Era tiempo de pagar, pero iba a ser muy, muy caro. Se encontraba muy nervioso. Si lo habían citado ahí, era por algo. ¿Cierto?

-Hola, Harry.-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.-Te eh extraño, mi pequeño rayo de sol.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué Hermione, no te corrió? ¿No te advirtió que te alejaras de mi?-Menciono Harry

-Si…esa maldita, me corrió. Me alejo de mi real amor. Se que no me crees, Harry. ¡Pero yo te amo! ¡Siempre te eh amado!

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto el morocho.-Creía, que amabas a tu perrita Chucho, a tu loro Eric, a tu mamá, a Fernando el español…

-Creo, que ya capte el concepto.-Dijo, interrumpiendo el monologo, en el que Harry se encontraba.-Además, de amar a todos ellos. ¡También te amo a ti! ¡Tienes un lugar especial en mi corazón, Harry! ¿Por qué no me crees?-pregunto.

-¿Emm…?-Dijo Harry, perdiéndose en el manolo de la joven asiática. Cuando miraba su revista de ¡_La mejor y mas novadora escoba_!-¿Perdón, decías algo?

-Escúchame, Harry.-Dijo Cho.-Hermione, tu "queridísima" amiga, es una mentirosa. Tiene un secreto que t…

No acabo de hablar. Una venda mágica, envolvió su boca, y Cho desapareció. Harry, no daba crédito de lo que acababa de pasar, Cho, acababa de desaparecer enfrente de sus ojos. Y le iba a contar algo de Hermione.

&

Luna, se encontraba caminando. Se dirigía al lago. Era un hermoso día. Sus amigos, siempre la estaban apoyando cuando mas lo necesitaba. Pero no eran amigos de Ravenclaw, sino de Gryffindor.

Los de su casa, la trataban mal, le insultaban, y le escondían cosas. Sus zapatos, y libros perdidos eran un ejemplo de las bromas de sus compañeros.

No importaba que le dijeran o hicieran, ella siempre sonreía y hablaba sinceramente, o simplemente los ignoraba y continuaba su camino.

-Hola, Ron.-Dijo Luna mirándolo al encontrarlo sentado contra un árbol, y con la mirada perdida.-¿Cómo has estado?

-Supongo que bien…Como se puede estar, con una cola y un cuerno. Por el cual todos se pelean e intentan quitártelo.-Dijo el pecoso sarcásticamente señalando sus aun patentes defectos, cortesía de Harry.

-¿Harry volvió a fallar en sus hechizos?-preguntó mirándolo con sus grandes ojos azules y curiosos.

-Si…Pero te lo perdiste todo. No fue nada más esto. Si no que estaba convertido en un trol, pero no en uno normal, si no en un trol de otro planeta y mutante. Pero, Hermione, como siempre, me quito el hechizo… dentro de lo que cabe.-Dijo el pelirrojo con los ojos brillantes al mencionar a la castaña.

-Si…siempre lo hace…-Dijo la rubia bajando la mirada triste.-_Hermione… siempre ella… si pudiera… solo un momento ocupar tus pensamientos seria la mujer mas feliz… pero se que nunca pasara…_

-Si…Ella es la mejor mujer del mundo.-Dijo el pecoso en voz alta inconscientemente.-Siempre esta ahí, para ayudarme, quererme… Pero me rechazo.

-¿Por qué te rechazaría?-Pregunto interesada la joven.

-No lo se…Deja te cuente la Historia…-Dijo él.

-Si me haces el favor.-Dijo Luna sentándose.

-_Todo empezó el fastidioso día en que Harry me había convertido en un trol. Estaba desesperado en bosque prohibido. Tenía miedo, nadie podría encontrarme. Pero cuando mas desesperado me encontraba escuche un Ron estas ahí…Sin dudarlo conteste y grite como loco, ella llego y me rescato. Terminamos riendo y me des transformo. _

_-Gracias Herms…Siempre es lindo saber que puedo contar con tigo.-dije respondiéndole con una sincera y también tierna sonrisa._

_Suavemente nos volteamos a ver a los ojos. Los minutos pasaban y no nos dábamos cuenta. Nuestras manos estaban tomadas, era un momento sumamente romántico y tierno._

_Estábamos completamente embobados mirándonos con amor en los ojos. Realmente nos queríamos, o eso parecía._

_Pero ella rompió el silencio de la nada_

_-Ron…tenemos que meternos.-dijo al recordar todo y romper el contacto visual…_

_-Si claro Herms.-Dije sonriendo mientras intentaba volver agarrar su tierna y suave mano._

_-Ron…-dijo sin completar la frase_

_-¿Si Herms?-Pregunte esperando que fuera lo que pensaba._

_-Nunca pasara lo nuestro…perdóname pecoso…-dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y acariciando su mejilla. _

_Corriendo, ella se alejo de donde me encontraba. Confundido por lo que acababa de pasar, intente alcanzarla. Pero había sido muy directa. No me quería dentro de su vida, mas que como un simple y buen amigo._-Dijo terminando su historia

-¿Y por eso, te encuentras mal?-Dijo mirándolo inexpresiva.

-Un poco, y otro porque tire a Jasón y Martha por la ventana mientras se besaban.-Dijo el pecoso.-Cuando volvieron, me tiraron a mi también de la ventana. En ese momento estaba platicando con Harry, y el desgraciado, solo se ataco de la risa al verme gritar como niña.

-Haha.-Rió Luna imaginándose la escena.-Me tendrás que perdonar, pero e de irme. ¡Cuídate, Ron!

Diciendo eso, la joven se levanto y emprendió su camino hacia el lugar mas alejado. Se sentía feliz, que Ron, a quien siempre había querido, no hubiera sido correspondido por Hermione. Pero estaba triste, de que él, nunca la viera más que como una amiga.

-Addio, mio caro... Merlín che va con lei.-dijo la joven, en italiano, al estar a una considerable distancia.

&

Se encontraba ahí, no había sido difícil encontrarla. ¿Dónde se podía encontrar un ratón sabelotodo? Pues en donde podía comer más información, en la _Biblioteca_.

Su santuario. La miro un poco antes de acercarse. Habían vuelto a hablarse después de la apuesta. Pero no como antes. No quería perderla como amiga. Pero quería hacerla emocionante. La apuesta.

-Hermione, tenemos que hablar.-Dijo la pelirroja.

-Dime, Ginny.-Contesto sin dejar de leer el libro.

-Lo siento…-contesto.-No quiero perder tu amistad, es muy importante, valiosa, y la puedo utilizar cuando quiera. Y casi no tengo alguien tan influyente en la gente como tu.

-Gracias… Supongo.-Dijo levantando la mirada del libro.-¿Entonces se cánsela la apuesta?

-¿Estas loca? ¡Claro que no!-Dijo viéndola como a una loca.-Quiero saber porque a veces te sales del colegio… y actúas como lo haces.

La mirada de la joven se ensombreció, y de la nada dijo.

-¡Mira! Es superman volando.-Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para escapar de la situación y señalando la ventana con un dedo.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?-Pregunto la ingenua mirando a todos lados al no verlo se volvió hacia ella y dijo.-¡Me engañaste!

-¿Cómo conoces a Superman?-Pregunto sorprendida que la joven lo conociera.

-Papá.-Contesto simplemente.-Por cierto, quiero agregar una regla.

-¿A qué?

-A la apuesta.-Dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio.-Tienes que enamorarlo en menos de un año.

-Y yo digo, hagamos un contrato. ¿Estas de acuerdo?-pregunto al sacar un pergamino y una pluma para escribir.-

_Yo, __**Hermione Granger**__. Y __**Ginny Weasley**__._

_Juramos, que cumpliremos la apuesta. La primera en perder_

_Después de un año. Tomara veritaserum, para que la otra_

_Pueda decidir, cual será la pregunta y hacer que la rebele en el_

_Gran comedor. Para que todos lo presencien. _

_Mientras que la ganadora sabrá su respuesta._

_Las reglas serán simples. Se duden borrar, mientras las dos,_

_**Hermione Granger**__ y __**Ginny Weasley**__ estén de acuerdo._

_**Regla numero 1**__. Todo se llevara a cavo en menos de un año._

_**Regla numero 2**__. Quien haga trampa, se le marcara en la cabeza en verde y rojo, la palabra __**Tramposa **__y le saldrán dientes de burro, cola de dragón, y su cara se llenara de granos. Y no podrá esconderse en su cuarto, si no que tendrá que exhibirse, si eso pasa._

_**Regla numero 3**__. Que, gane la mejor._

_Terminando esas reglas. Nosotras, juramos cumplir las condiciones acordadas._

_Hermione Granger, tendrá que enamorar a su enemigo mortal, Draco Malfoy, en menos de un año. Mientras que su amiga._

_Ginny Weasley, tendrá que olvidar su amor por Harry Potter. O por lo menos tendrá que dejarlo de acosar durante un año._

Después de haber escrito eso, Hermione dijo en voz baja un conjuro, y le dijo a Ginny que firmara, después de que esta lo hizo, Hermione, imito el proceso.

-Ahí esta todo.-dijo.-Ahora _si_ es oficial.

-Si…Ya lo es.-Dijo ilusionada.

-Bueno… Me tengo que ir. Mañana tenemos salida a Hogsmeade, y tengo una cita, con Draco Malfoy.-Dijo Hermione levantándose.

-Guau…-Dijo la pelirroja con la boca abierta

-Lo se, y suerte olvidando a Harry.-dijo, pero al ver que la pelirroja, aun no cerraba la boca. Añadió.-Y si no cierras la boca, te entrara una mosca.

-No cre…-No pudo continuar hablando…Una mosca se le había metido.

&

Draco, no dejaba de meditar, y maldecirse. Por haber sido tan estúpido y haber dejado que la rata dientes de burro, le quitara a _Teddy Peddy_… Tenía un unicornio de peluche. Uno de color blanco con pelito verde llamado _Mime Meme_. Pero él, no podía suplantar al pobre _Teddy Peddy_… ¿Cómo, Granger, había podido entrar? Si la contraseña era: Soy el mejor…soy el mejor…Arriba yo, arriba yo. Con el bailecito el cual constaba de mover los brazos en forma de círculo enfrente de uno, y con ritmo claro.

Pensaba, Draco.

-Hey…Hoy hice una nueva amiga.-Dijo Theodore alegremente, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su amigo.-Es genial.

-¿Eh?...A si…que bueno, Theo.-Dijo el rubio sin prestarle atención.

-Y me contó algo muy chistoso y entretenido.-Dijo sin darse cuenta de que Draco, ni lo pelaba.-Me contó, que rapto un peluche. Haha, debiste de ver su cara.

En ese momento, una campanita sonó en el interior de su cabeza. Peluche… Rapto… todo era demasiada coincidencia. ¿Quien más dormía con un peluche?

-Y… ¿Quién es?-Pregunto Draco.

-Ella tiene una linda voz. Cuando la escuche, por primera vez, creía que era una rata ahogándose. Y como el valiente y encantador joven que soy, fui a rescatarla. Pero mira mi sorpresa, al encontrarme una joven llorando y cantando.-Dijo Nott recordando el melancólico rostro de Hermione mientras lloraba.-Pero es encantadora. Es como un ángel…Pero con carácter fuerte.

-¿Pero quien es, Nott?-Dijo Draco desesperado con el monologo de su amigo.

-Un lindo, y encantador ángel… Con pelo de Elvis; esponjado, rizado, y parece una rata. Pero enserio, una ratita muy, pero muy, linda.

-Mmm…-Draco medito…y después de un segundo, como si un foquito se prendiera…supo a quien se refería.- ¡Te refieres a Harriet Gringlin! De Hufflepuffs. ¿Cierto?

-Eh…No, pero cerca.-Dijo yéndose.-Me voy, ¡Cuídate de Pansy!

&

Nada podrá detenerme…Cuando empiece el plan. Todo se lograra. Se sabrá quien manda. Se sabrá quien es la mas bella y hermosa del mundo. Draco se arrepentirá de haberme cortado…De haberme _traicionado_. Y empezo a escribir…

&

No podía dormir. Aunque eran mas de las 12, el sueño no venia.

Pero también estaba nerviosa. Mañana iba a salir con Malfoy el hurón. No sabía como le iría. Pero esperaba que bien.

De repente, desde su cama, vio que algo empezó a moverse en su baúl. Dentro, con miedo, se acerco y lo abrió.

Vio un libro, que anteriormente no estaba ahí, antes. Era de color negro, y hojas amarillas, era misterioso y grueso.

Y vio pegado a la tapa, una pequeña nota.

_Se lo de tu apuesta… __Se lo de tu secreto__._

_Esta a salvo con migo…Pero no contigo._

_Mantente al margen…Y lee el libro._

_**Cuidado**__ con los hechizos._

_Y __**cuidado**__ mayor con __**ella**__._

_Atte: Una __**amiga.**_

Leyendo la nota lo abrió…


	5. El mítico libro y el perfecto hechizo

**Cáp. 5- El mítico libro y el perfecto hechizo**

Era totalmente increíble. Venia desde el más sencillo, hasta el más complicado. ¿Cómo era posible que existiera ese libro? ¿Quién lo había hecho? Y ¿Cuáles eran todos sus secretos?

Se pregunto Hermione, mientras contemplaba. Eran las 4 de la mañana. Y aunque tenía sueño, su curiosidad era más grande. Pero tenia que dormir aunque fueran 2 ó 3 horas. Si no tendría ojeras y se vería fea, y no podría conquistar a Malfoy.

Lentamente y con desgane se dirigió a su cama. En su habitación, en su sala de prefecta. Si, Hermione, era prefecta.

Y durmió abrazando a _Teddy Peddy_…Si, _Teddy Peddy_, era el mejor compañero para poder dormir. Aunque fuera de ese hurón teñido de Malfoy.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Hoy saldría con Granger. Tendría que salvar a _Teddy Peddy_, ser el héroe que _Potty_, no era.

-Esa arpía de Granger, a de tener a Teddy en una jaula, arriba de un caldero o ¡En llamas o de acido!-Dijo Malfoy. Agarrándose la cabeza.-No debo de pensar en eso… Ella lo cuidara…Si quiere la cita.

-Eso mismo pensaba yo.-Dijo Theo.-Cuando, Anita, me golpeo la cabeza, me secuestro, y me utilizo de…

-No quiero escuchar eso, Nott.-Dijo mal pensando Draco ante su amigo.-No ando de humor.

-Pero si me utilizo de cocinero.-Dijo alegremente recordando su cocina.-Y preparo unas tortitas deliciosas. Algún día deberías probarlas. ¡Te encantarían!

-Hahaha-Rió con ganas Draco, imaginando a Theo con un mandil, una cuchara en una mano y en la otra unas tortitas. Pero no se olvidaba de su sombrerito.-Te imagino, ¡Te lo juro! Merlín… ¿Una serpiente cocinera? ¿Qué más nos puede pasar?

-Eh…¿Qué una rata este atrás de ti?.-Dijo Theo aterrorizado

-¿Qué?-Grito Draco. Volteando hacia tras.

-¡Caíste!.-Grito al ver que su amigo, caía sin mas.-Ingenuo.

-Nott

-¿Si?

-Estas muerto. Y tienes 5 segundos para escapar.-Dijo mirándolo como loco.- 5…4…3

Pero no pudo terminar de contar…Theodore, ya había huido. Y Malfoy, como había dicho, lo persiguió. Para matarlo.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

No lo podía creer. Hermione, _su_ Hermione. Iba a tener una cita, y lo peor, es que no le había dicho con quien. Le había preguntado si iba con él, pero ella lo rechazo. Luego, fue con Harry y pidieron que los acompañara a Hogsmeade pero dio la misma respuesta…Una negativa…

-¿Harry, crees que me haya rechazado por mi cola y cuerno?-Pregunto Ron realmente triste.

-Nop…-Dijo siguiendo recortando papel.-Te rechazo por otro…Tal ves mas guapo… Mas inteligente… Mas divertido… Y puede que sin cola, ni cuerno… También…

-¡Calla!.-Dijo Ron interrumpiéndolo…desesperado y tiste.-Ya entendí la indirecta…Además es por tú culpa que tenga la cola y el cuerno. Si no fuera por ti…Nunca me habría rechazado.

-Claro que si. Ella prefiere personas inteligentes.-Dijo Harry aun sin apartarse del papel.-Además, tu no lo eres.

-Si serás.-Dijo mientras intentaba golpear a Harry

Pero como nuestro héroe es muy rápido, y ya esta acostumbrado a los ataques de ira de su amigo, huyo. Además…tiene que invitar a su reina.

-

Hermione le llevaba un _gran_ paso de diferencia, ella había logrado conseguir que Malfoy alias Hurón Teñido, le concediera una cita. Pero con su amiga…La sabelotodo, la sangre sucia, la ratita de biblioteca, entre tantos sobrenombres.

Mientras que Ginny, no había logrado hacer nada. Seguía espiando a Harry cuando este se ponía a practicar, cuando este estaba en toalla, cuando este estaba con Ron, y sobretodo cuando este estaba con ellas… Con las jóvenes que lo acosaban…lo perseguían y lo lograban.

Pero tenia razón Herms… ella estaba obsesionada con Harry…lo adoraba, tenia un altar en su nombre, con su foto, y un mechón de su liso y sensual pelo negro azabache. Algo que nadie sabía. También en el altar, estaba el peluche de Harry, _Héroe_. El hermoso sapo verde, con un jarrón de cerveza.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Era perfecto…

Tan perfecto que se puso a celebrar. Bailando y cantando.

Merlín…Amaba ese libro extraño.

Era tan raro, nadie debía tenerlo. Sin embargo ahora ella lo tenía…pero alguien más lo tuvo. Y quien sabe lo que había hecho con el en su poder.

Mientras pensaba en eso…una notita de la nada apareció en la portada…

Intrigada por saber que decía la miro y leyó.

_Querida, __**Un**__a recomendación._

_Utiliza el __**hechizo**__ numero __**2**_

_Leer mentes__** te **__puede ayudar_

_Si sabes como hacerlo, no te __**confundirá**__s._

_**Ayúdame**__ a mí, __**a salir**__ de aquí._

_Pero no __**soy mala**__…solo __**estoy atrapada**__._

_No te arrepentirás. Solo quiero vengarme de él._

_Algo en común de las 3._

_Si no quieres ayudar, utiliza tu propia mano._

_Pero seria genial un pequeño empujoncito._

_Porque las 3, tenemos algo en común._

_Atte.: Tú querida, pero misteriosa amiga._

-OK…_Eso_ fue raro…-Dijo Hermione.-Pero…¡A leer se a dicho!

-Hermione…Necesito hablar con tigo.-Dijo una voz afuera de la sala.

-Ya voy.

Lentamente se levanto del sillón y se dirigió abrir la entrada. Estaba apunto de leer el hechizo. Puede que él le ayudara. Pero que suerte tenía de, que Malfoy, no aceptara compartir esa torre con ella, al ser los premios anuales.

Una torre para ella sola…

-Ratita ahogada…Despierta, que aun sigo aquí.-Dijo el joven mientras tocaba. Sabiendo que la joven en muchas ocasiones, soñaba despierta. O se perdía en sus pensamientos.

-Ya voy _Theo_.-Contesto. Mientras habría la entrada.-Pasa a mi humilde morada.

-Jajaja.-Rió con ganas al ver su humilde torre.-De eso nada…mira esos jarrones egipcios y chinos. Todo lo persa, entre tantas cosas.

-Bueno…puede que no sea tan humilde.-dijo sonriendo Hermione, mientras le agarraba del brazo.-¿Y? ¿Qué pasa Theo?

-Pues creo que es hora de que me cuentes, donde tienes el peluche de Malfoy. Y que le pediste a cambio.-Dijo Theo.-Y que cantes en el baile de Navidad.

-¿Cómo supiste que era el de Malfoy?.-Pregunto sorprendida.

-Ya ves, ahora cuenta.-Ordeno con una voz suave

-Esta bien…Le pedí una cita…y donde lo tengo, ese es un secreto.-Dijo.-Y no pienso cantar en el baile, además aun ni se a anunciado.

-Se anunciara el lunes.-Dijo.-¿Por qué quieres la cita?

-Por …-Hermione se callo…¿Qué le diría?-Me gusta…Pero se que no me querrá, por mi sangre…

-Lo entiendo, mi ratita ahogada.-Dijo abrazándola tiernamente.

Hermione, se acuno en el pecho que le ofrecían, en el fraternal abrazo de Theo. Mientras este, le besaba la coronilla de la cabeza.

Pero algo interrumpió ese momento tan intimo, y tierno.

-Maldita sea, Blaise.-Dijo una voz.-Theo no pudo haber entrado. Aquí nada mas se encuentra la sangre sucia de Granger.

-Te lo juro por Merlín que lo vi entrar.-Pero callo al ver la escena…

-Nott…si no la sueltas, se te podría contagiar lo sucio y sabelotodo de la rata inmunda de biblioteca, Granger.-Dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras, mirándolos con odio y apretando los puños.-¿No es así, Blaise?

-Es cierto, Draco.-Dijo mirando a la pareja con diversión y repulsión.-¡Hey, Granger! ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? O ¿Por qué no hablas?

Respiro…no quería, que Theo estuviera en problemas…Era su amigo, y lo iba a defender.

-Si no hablo con ustedes, es porque su intelecto es muy bajo.-Dijo Hermione venenosa mente.-Además, esta…Serpiente, solo me pregunto por ti, Huroncito.

Separándose lentamente de Theodore mientras se dirigía a su habitación, pero la interrumpieron de nuevo.

-Pobrecita de la ratita…-Dijo Draco burlonamente mientras tocaba a Nott con repugnancia.-Tan desesperada estaba que se aferro a Theo…Lo siento amigo, tendremos que quemar tu ropa. No sabemos si se te contagio algo.

-O, pobrecita serpiente. Lo mas seguro es que la tengas que quemarla, ya que el asqueroso hurón de bote te toco. Y te podrías contagiar de estupiditis Malfoy.-Rebatió Hermione y con fingida tristeza dijo.-Y esa enfermedad, tristemente, no se puede quitar.

-Granger…-Dijo Nott, por primera vez hablando, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento.-Haznos un favor, y mejor vete a tu habitación, a donde te dirigías anteriormente.

-Claro, Nott.-Dijo Hermione igual que él.-Tal ves, solo tal vez, Malfoy, puedas aprender de los modales de tu amigo. Por cierto, recuerda lo de las 4, faltan 5 horas. Prepárate Huroncito.

Diciendo eso, fue por el libro y se subió a su habitación. Lo abrió, y leyó el hechizo numero 2

_**Poción Leedora.**_

_Este hechizo, logra leer las mentes de la gente durante 4 semanas seguidas. Es difícil de controlar, ya que cuando la utilizas, oyes a todas las personas. La cuestión es concentrarse en una voz, y no en todas._

_Esta Poción utiliza_

_-raíz de jengibre cortada._

_-Polvo de cuerno de Unicornio._

_-__Crisopos_

_-Sanguijuelas_

_-6 Escama de armadillo_

_-3 gotas de Sangre de la persona que lo utilizara._

_La poción dura 2 horas en hacerse._

Perfecta, pensó Hermione.

Y consiguiendo los ingredientes en una hora, la hizo, mientras tanto. Tenia que hallar a Ginny…

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

-No…No…No puedo, Harry.-Tartamudeo Ginny ante Harry.

-¿Por qué no? Si eres hermosa, bella y pecosa, Ginny. Tu hermano, no nos matara, no se de que te preocupas.-Dijo Harry tomadote las manos. Y besándolas con adoración.-Por favor, pequeña comadreja.

-¿Comadreja? ¿Ese es el nombre que me pones?-Pregunto Ginny completamente enojada.-¿Cómo te atreves? Mugre _cara rajada_

-¡Comadrejita! ¡Corazón!.-Dijo Harry triste al ver como Ginny le llamaba así.-Enserio quiero que salgamos a Hogsmeade hoy.

-No puedo Potter.-Dijo Ginny maldiciéndose por su mala fortuna.

-

Al no encontrar a su amiga, se regreso a su habitación, y al ver que la poción estaba lista, se la tomo. Y rápidamente salio de su cuarto para ver si había funcionado.

-Uff, la Granger se a puesto linda últimamente.-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Disculpa, ¿dijiste algo?-Preguntó Hermione a un joven de su mismo curso (séptimo) Hufflepuff

-Eh…No, no he dicho nada.-Dijo el Joven extrañado.-¿Qué habrá escuchado o tomado esa loca?

-¡Oye! No seas maleducado.-Dijo Hermione enojada.

-¿De que hablas?-Pregunto exasperado el Hufflepuff.-Esa esta loca…Mejor me alejo…¿Sabes? Me tengo que ir.

Viendo como se iba, Hermione pensó que era la poción y recordó que surtía efecto en unos minutos. ¡En los mismos, en los que hablaba con aquel joven!

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_Perfecto… El juego a comenzado. Y es hora de empezar a mover los peones...Muajaja_

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Hasta aquí le dejo. Espero que continúen leyendo. Y pues de ahora en adelante los pensamientos van con cursiva, ¿están de acuerdo?

Bye

Espero que se aya entendido

y Pues gracias a dax5868 que siempre me escribe :) y me da animos y lo que le gusta. n.n

espero que dejen RRs y pues les guste la historia. Las criticas Constuctivas son aseptadas :)


	6. Casi Perfecta

Aca les traigo el 6 capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten.

Anteriormente:

-_Eh…No, no he dicho nada.-Dijo el Joven extrañado.-¿Qué habrá escuchado o tomado esa loca?_

_-¡Oye! No seas maleducado.-Dijo Hermione enojada._

_-¿De que hablas?-Pregunto exasperado el Hufflepuff.-Esa esta loca…Mejor me alejo…¿Sabes? Me tengo que ir._

_Viendo como se iba, Hermione pensó que era la poción y recordó que surtía efecto en unos minutos. ¡En los mismos, en los que hablaba con aquel joven!_

_&-&-&-_

_Perfecto… El juego ha comenzado_

_&-&-&-_

_La posina de Hermione habia funcionado. Era lo único que ella nesesitaba saber. pues su plan ya empesaba._

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Capitulo 6. Casi Perfecta.**

Hoy saldría con ella.

¿Qué se pondría _ella_? ¿Qué se pondría _él_? ¿A dónde irían, sin que los vieran? ¿Podría dársela a un trol para que se la comiera? ¿O tendría que utilizar a un dragón? ¿Traería a _Teddy Peddy_? ¿O tendría que seguir durmiendo con _Mime Meme? _¿Alguien los vería?

No debía de pensar así. Todo saldría bien, sino, regalaba a Granger a los centauros o a algún otro ser que se la comiera, y liberara el mundo de esa sabelotodo, rata, entre otras cosas de Granger.

Así de fácil, ¿Pero, qué diría cuando le preguntaran por ella? OH, nadie sabía que saldría con él. Y nadie se preocuparía hasta que pasaran, mmm…como unos veinte o treinta horas. Bueno, hoy, daría lo peor de él, seria maleducado, descortés…Esperen, seria igual que siempre había sido con ella. Pero se preguntaba porque Granger, había estado abrazando a Theo. Blaise, aun se seguía burlando de este, pero este solo estaba serio. Como si estuviera enojado, triste y decepcionado con él. Pero no entendía el porque.

Blaise, siempre estaba vigilando, sus ojos azul profundo y con esa mirada astuta, todos entendían porque era uno de los mejores amigos de Draco. Aun que este, no entendía porque Draco se juntaba con Nott.

-Nott, se sincero y dinos que hacia esa asquerosa sangre sucia.-Dijo Blaise escupiendo las palabras.- ¿Tan desesperado estas por conseguir atención? Tendrás que quemar esa ropa.

-Si no te conociera mejor, _Zabini_. Diría que te gusta.-Dijo Nott, hablando por primera vez y sin mirarlo a los ojos.-Y, que no te da tanto asco como dices.

-¿Gustarme? ¿A mi? ¡A un sangre pura, como yo?.-Dijo completamente indignado y asqueado.-¡Estas tan loco como lo decía!...

-¡Ya cállense!.-Dijo Draco por primera vez hablando…e interrumpiendo a Zabini.-Tengo una cita…Y quiero verme _mal_. Realmente _mal_. Necesito su ayuda.

-Yo te ayudo.-Dijo Blaise emocionado.-Te are ver horrible. Que no querrá otra cita con tigo esa joven...

-Tengo un asunto pendiente, así que no puedo.-Dijo Theodore Nott, mirando a Malfoy decepcionado.-Además, prefiero no herir a la gente. Porque en algo tiene razón, esa _sanguijuela_ de Zabini, no soy como ustedes. No soy una mala persona, no soy un perro que busca siempre su hueso. Soy alguien codicioso, astuto y a veces un poco siniestro. Pero no hiero a gente por diversión. Y menos a gente que no se lo merece. Por cierto, les recuerdo que tienen suerte de no estar en Azkabán, porque por esa_ sangre sucia_ y sus amigos, no los encerraron. Yo tengo suerte, de no haberme tatuado la marca. Agradézcanselo a ella.

Diciendo eso, Theodore Nott, salio de la habitación de Draco, para dirigirse a la de Hermione. Y ayudarla con su vestuario. Para que Draco, viera el ángel que él veía en ella. Aunque pareciera una ratita.

-¿Hermione? ¿Puedo pasar?-Susurro Theo, mientras que suave y silenciosamente tocaba la puerta.-¿Mione?..._¿Donde estará?¿Estará enojada?_

No pudo terminar. Alguien lo había agarrado de la mano y arrastrado hacía dentro.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Theo?.-Pregunto una voz.-Y no, no estoy enojada.

-Pues vine a verte, para ayudarte a elegir la ropa que usaras, en tu cita, tonta.-Dijo tomándole las manos.-Vamos a ver que tienes. Pero antes, ¿Cómo supiste que pensaba en eso?

-Fue coincidencia. Estaba pensando en un suéter rojo y un pantalón.-Dijo Hermione con simpleza.

-No si quieres impresionar a Draco. A él le gustan las jóvenes bien vestidas, arregladas, entre otras cosas.-Batallo al decir, pero a decir verdad, estaba en una batalla contra un horrible suéter amarillo chillón.-_Que horrible ropa tiene Mione, que bueno que me tiene. Si no, Draco ya la hubiera dejado. Con todo y secuestrado ese osito de felpa._

-Theo, no se porque lo haces, pero gracias.-Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y un poco sorprendida por lo que le había dicho.-¡Eres uno de mis mejores amigos!

-Tu también, Hermione.-Dijo sonrojado por el beso, pero sonriendo, por conseguir una amiga real.-Oye, no tienes ropa de verdad. Tendrás que posponer tu cita con Draco, para ir a Hogsmeade para comprar. Mándale una carta a Draco, y dile que la pospondrás para la próxima salida o tal vez en esta, dile que no estas segura, que tu le mandaras una carta, avisándole. O si no _Teddy Peddy_ sufrirá.

Hermione sonrió al ver a Theodore, que luchaba por su vida con toda la ropa de abuela que tenia ella. Y al verlo atorado y gritando como loco que la ropa se lo comía, Hermione le ayudo a salir.

Al terminar, fue a su escritorio, saco un pergamino y una pluma y empezó a escribir.

_Estimado, pero no mucho, Hurón de Bote_

_Lamento comentarte, que tendremos que posponer la cita_

_2 horas, si no, es que para la próxima salida._

_Te estaré esperando en __Zonko, a las_

_Cuatro y treinta en punto de hoy. Si no vas, o si planeas entregarme a los centauros o a cualquier otro monstruo, para que me coman._

_Teddy Peddy se ira con migo._

_Pero no físicamente con migo, si no en la trampa que_

_Tiene en su interior. Si hurón teñido._

_Le puse una bomba, que no se puede desarmar ni quitar_

_De él, sin que la autora, lo autorice._

_Espero, que estés de acuerdo en posponerla las 2 horas._

_Pero si soy yo la que falta a la cita, te mandare una patita de recuerdo, para que recuerdes la cita que estará pendiente con migo. _

_Atte. H. G. tu A. E. no tan S._

-Es…Perfecta, Hermione.-Dijo Theo, agarrando la carta, y colocándola en su lechuza.-Para que Zabini no se de cuenta.

-Veámonos desde ahorita, Theo.-Dijo Hermione agarrándolo.-Para tener mas tiempo para comprar. ¿Cómo cuanto llevo?

-Yo te lo invito.-Dijo.-Y no me contradigas, mi querida ratita ahogada.

Diciendo eso, se fueron corriendo, al túnel secreto.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

No podía ser, pensaba Draco en ese momento. Esa rata insufrible, pedante, y estúpida de Granger, acaba de posponerle la cita. Bueno, podía ver cosas de Quidditch, mientras la esperaba.

-Zabini, dime, ¿Crees que alguien podría estar realmente enamorado de mí? Claro, sin contar a Pansy.-Dijo Draco intentando descifrar tu A. E. no tan S. ¿A que se refería Granger?

-El amor es una idiotez. Nada más los Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs y algunos Ravenclaws creen en ello. Pero es para los débiles que no tienen nada que hacer. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Draco?-Dijo extrañado por la pregunta, mientras se servia una copa de champán.-¿Quieres una?

-No, gracias Blaise.-Dijo ignorando completamente la otra pregunta de Zabini.

-¿Y, qué? ¿Ya empezamos arreglarte? O mejor dicho, desarreglarte.-Dijo maliciosamente.

-No, será mejor que valla bien, pero no tan arreglado como cuando estoy con otras.-Dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa que tenia puesta, para ponerse una, polo negra. Para luego quitarse los pantalones

-¡Agh! ¡Me quemo los ojos!.-Dijo Blaise tapándose los ojos como podía al ver que Malfoy, no era nada pudoroso.-¡Vete a un baño! ¡Qué hay un niño aquí!

-¿Qué? ¿Donde?-Pregunto volteándose por completo a ver a su amigo.

-Aquí, señor Malfoy.-Dijo una vosesita tapándose los ojos, para no ver al señor cambiarse.-Me entregaron una carta, para usted, señor.

-Dame acá, enano.-Dijo sin prestarle atención al niño.

_Buenas tardes, Draco._

_Se que no sabes quien soy._

_Pero tengo algo que puede interesarte._

_Tengo en mi poder información._

_Que podrías desear. Pero se que sin ti._

_No podré conseguir lo que quiero._

_Te necesito, estoy atrapada. Y quiero salir_

_Quiero vengarme de alguien_

_Esta información. Estará con migo._

_Hasta que estés de acuerdo en ayudarme_

_Tiene que ver, con lo que hiciste el verano pasado_

_Si…se lo que paso con ella. Yo lo vi._

_Y si no quieres que hable, y además te de la información._

_Ayúdame a salir de aquí._

_Atte. Tú querida, pero misteriosa amiga._

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Estaba tan inquieto. No paraba de dar vueltas en su habitación. Después de haber hablado con Luna, se sentía mal. Sabía que ella lo quería…O eso suponía. ¿Pero qué debía hacer? ¿Seguir enamorada de Hermione o cambiarla por Luna? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer?

-_¿Por qué no hay pay de queso?_-Pensó Ron mientras buscaba.

-Ron…_Este __**wey**__ ya esta en la luna_.-Decía y pensaba Harry mientras movía su mano rítmicamente enfrente de su amigo para ver si captaba el baboso._-Si no se mueve Hanna, caerá con la cola de Ron. ¡Ups! Ya cayó._

-¡Weasley! ¡Por un demonio! ¿Por qué traes cola?-Dijo Hanna gritándole mientras le daba un coscorrón.

-¿Qué demonios?.-Dijo Ron dejando aun lado su pensamiento del pay.

-Creo que te esta insultando, Ron…-Dijo por debajo el azabache mirando de reojo como Hanna se juntaba con Ginny.-_Ginny_… ¿Por qué, Ginny, no se junto con nosotros como normalmente hace?

-No tengo idea…Mira ahí viene.-Dijo emocionado, mientras se embobaba mirándola.

-Es perfecta…-Dijo Harry, mientras su boca se hacia agua de tan solo contemplarla.

-Si…como quisiera besar el piso por el que anda.-Dijo Ron aun mirándola sin parpadear.

-Pero cuando llegue, todos van a intentar quitárnosla.-Dijo Harry, mirando a todo el mundo recelosamente, que no había notado la presencia.

-Cuando este cerca, distraeremos a Dobby, y tú, intentaras quitársela, no podemos dejar que se la lleven con los profesores. La devorarían en un segundo.-Dijo Ron mientras veía como Dobby, el ingenuo, caminaba felizmente por el corredor. Acercándose deliberadamente a Harry y Ron.-Ahora…Hey, Dobby, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Dobby, a estado muy bien, señor Weasley.-Dijo haciendo una reverencia y con un gorro multicolor y de una extraña manera.-Hola señor Potter, Dobby esta muy complacido de verlo.

-Oye Dobby, ¿Para quién es ese pay de queso?.-Dijo Ron mirando lo que traía en su mano.

-Para los profesores.-Dijo Dobby, extrañado por la pregunta.-¿Por qué?

-Dobby, no quiero ser chismoso, pero Hagrid, Madame Hooch y McGonagall están a dieta. Y como nosotros no queremos que engorden y la rompan. Aremos el sacrificio de comérnosla.-Dijo Ron teatralmente haciéndose la victima.- ¿Cierto, Harry?

-Si, Ron…No podemos dejar que cometan esa barbaridad.-Dijo quitándole el pay a Dobby.-Lo siento Dobby, mejor vuelve a las cocinas.

-Si, señor Harry…-Dijo yéndose.-Dobby, hará caso…Adiós.

-Es casi perfecta.-Dijo Ron…la habían obtenido.-Solo necesitamos irnos, y probarla.

Diciendo eso, se paro con el pay en las manos, y junto con Harry, se marcharon. Para poderse comer el sabroso pay.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

-No creo que le guste.-Dijo mirándose al espejo.

-Si estas preciosa, Hermione.-Dijo Theodore, mirándola de arriba bajo, maravillado de su obra de arte.-Esa falda blanca y esa camiseta de tirantes azul, te realza tu color. _Si no fuera porque sales con Draco, yo ya te hubiera invitado a salir. Esa si es ropa, no como la de abuela, que tiene._

-Pero esta muy corta.-Dijo Hermione avergonzada de lo que acababa de pensar Theodore.-¿Crees que le guste, Theo?

-Le fascinara.-Dijo abrazándola de manera fraternal.-Además si no, es un idiota. Y no esta corta…solo son 10 dedos arriba de tu rodilla. _Que se te ve espectacular._

-Gracias, Theo.-dijo sonrojada por lo que acaba de escuchar.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto completamente extrañado.

La había regado…metió la pata hasta el fondo…

-Por todo, Theo. Desde que te conozco (dos días atrás) me has estado apoyando en todo.-Dijo sonriendo_.-¡Merlín! De la que me salve. Espero que me haya creído. _

-Aunque llevamos poco de conocernos, Hermione. Eres con la única persona con la que me e relacionado, además de Draco. Se podría decir, que él y tú, son los más importantes para mi.-Dijo sinceramente mientras sonreía. Y tomándole un mechón y tirándoselo suavemente.-Son como mis mascotas, un hurón y una ratita. Una con una vos preciosa.

-Bueno, Serpiente acuática, ¿Nos vamos?.-dijo tomándole el brazo que galantemente le ofrecía Theo.

-Si, mí querida Ratita ahogada.-Dijo sonriendo. Mientras pagaba por lo de Hermione.-Por cierto, llévale a Draco, unas galletas.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Ya era hora, debía de haber llegado hace veinte minutos… Pero la estupida se debía tardar arreglando…¿Por qué no podía ser como cualquier otra mujer? Porque lo hacia adrede. Solo para fascinarme, se dijo mentalmente. Pero era hora de que esa, aprendiera de una buena vez, que con él, nadie se metía.

Tenía suerte de que no pudiera salir con Mione, ser prefecto, tenía sus ventajas, pero se encontraría con ella casualmente.

Ya tenía un plan trazado, era perfecto. Ser un Ravenclaw, tenia su precio, aunque este pudiera utilizarlo para su beneficio personal.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Llevaba ahí esperándola, cinco largos y tediosos minutos, esperaba que cuando la viera, se pudiera burlar de ella. ¡Merlín! Si siempre traía ropa de hombre o de abuela, ¡no! Abuela Malfoy, usaba ropa más de moda, y aunque fuera mayor, ella tenía un buen cuerpo. Preparaba las más sabrosas galletitas en forma de corazón y de florecitas…No como las de Pansy, que a la primera probada ya estabas vomitando.

-Esa mujer, no sabe cocinar.-Dijo en voz alta. Aburrido mientras se recargaba contra un estante.

-Hola, Malfoy.-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.-Veo que llegaste puntual.

-Si, si, si…Como sea.-Dijo volteándose.-a ¿Dónde iremos? Por…

Si bien no termino de hablar, es porque no pudo. La Granger que estaba frente a él, no era la misma a la que molestaba. Esta traía una falda corta, pero realmente corta, y una blusa azul de tirantes, con un suéter delgado color blanco. Su pelo, siempre esponjado, estaba completamente definido y bonito. Y su cara traía un poco de maquillaje.

-_Realmente se ve bien._-Pensó Draco, mientras la observaba con ojo crítico.

-Gracias, Hurón...-Abrió la boca…La volvió a regar.-Por haber venido. Vamos a un restaurante.

-Tenia que venir por Teddy Peddy. Pero…-Intento hablar Draco con referencia a lo de ir a un restaurante.

-No te preocupes, ya hice reservaciones. Y es alejado. Nadie nos molestara, ni nos vera.-Dijo Hermione mientras le sonreía.-Por cierto, te traje galletitas.

-¡Galletitas!-Dijo Malfoy cuando las recibió.-¡Y son de menta!

-Espero que te gusten.-Dijo Hermione sonriendo al ver a Malfoy, como un niño de diez años con un regalo.-Me dijeron que esas eran tus favoritas.

-Para ser sangra sucia, no eres tan mala.-Dijo sin verla

-Supongo que es un cumplido…Gracias.-Dijo mientras salían de Zonko.

-Trajiste a Teddy, ¿Cierto, Granger?.-Pregunto mirándola directamente

-Nop.-Dijo con simpleza.-Te lo daré en la segunda cita.

-¿Segunda cita?.-Pregunto Malfoy.-_Esta ya esta loca, solo acepte venir porque se suponía que tenia a Teddy, pero no vendré ni por media galleta de menta, aunque si por una docena, y también si se sigue viendo bien_.

-¿Y si te doy catorce galletitas de menta, y traigo también a Teddy a la cita?

-Esta bien.-Dijo enojado pero contento.

Entraron al restaurante francés, cuando Draco removió la silla, Hermione creyendo que era por educación, se iba a sentar. En un reflejo Malfoy, la mueve y ella se callo de pompas.

-Maldito hurón teñido…-Dijo levantándose sola, porque su _querido_ acompañante ni ofreció ayuda.

-Y bueno, Granger, ¿Por qué me citaste?.-Pregunto mientras se sentaba e intentaba no reírse.-Se que soy guapo, pero, caer tan bajo, raptando un peluche para estar un ratito con migo.

-Oh, cállate.-Dijo mientras lo evitaba.-Yo pido por ti. _Un monsieur,_ _Des scarabées rôtis et des escargots à la plaque. Et pour moi, une soupe et une salade_. (Señor, Escarabajos asados y los caracoles a la placa. Y para mí, una sopa y una ensalada.) Te va a fascinar lo que pedí para ti.-Dijo sonriendo cínicamente.

-Gracias, Granger. –Dijo contento.-_Como si creyera que no entendí que pidió una hamburguesa, un helado, y un pay de queso._

-No hay de que.-Sonrió. Al ver que el rubio era un completo fracaso en francés.-No hay de que…

Pasaron treinta minutos, en los cuales, Malfoy, le tiro a Hermione el tenedor, el cuchillo, le quito las patas a su silla, la insulto, y Hermione, solamente lo pego a su silla.

Hasta que por fin, les trajeron la comida, cosa que no parecía lo que Hermione había pedido. Si no, almejas.

-Que delicioso esta esto.-Decía Draco mientras comía como hambriento.-¿Qué es?

-Ya se puede retirar señor.-Dijo rápidamente Hermione, para que este no le dijera, hasta que el joven hubiera acabado su comida.-Vamos, Malfoy, acábatela.

-¿Por qué pediste ensalada y sopa?-Pregunto curioso dejando aun lado su comida.

-Porque es mi comida favorita.-Dijo sin decirle que hay o comías eso, o comías insectos.

-Oh…esta bien…-Mientras volvía atacar su comida.

Terminando la comida, Hermione se levanto y se fue al baño. Mientras dejaba a Draco solo.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué demonios haces acá?.-Pregunto una voz a sus espaldas sin comprender muy bien la situación.

-Pues pasándola.-Dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.-¿Y tu?

-Igual…-No pensaba decirle que había seguido a Granger.-Oye, creo que esta por acá la sangre sucia amiga de Potter. ¿Mejor nos vamos no?

-No esta acá. Eh estado todo este tiempo, y no la e visto.-Dijo nervioso.-Mejor vete Nicholas.

-Esta bien, Malfoy. Hasta luego.-Dijo yéndose Nick

En ese momento Hermione acaba de salir del baño.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos, mi querido hurón.-Dijo pagando la cuenta.

-Si vamonos.-Contesto.-_Antes de que nos vea Nick y me parta un rayo, por mentiroso. Si me besa me muero…seria lindo creo_.

-Cuídate, Hurón.-Dijo Hermione acercándose a él, y dándole un suave y rápido beso en los labios.-Nos veremos pronto.

-A la madre.-Menciono Draco cuando Hermione ya se había ido, tocándose los labios.-Sentí mariposas en el estomago…

Toda la sita, habia sido casi perfecta.

-Si no tuviera la sangre sucia…-Pensó Draco mientras se marchaba.

-Si pudiera enamorarme sin miedo…Y que me lo permitieran.-Pensó Hermione

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_Todo salio como me imagine._

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Aca termina el 6to capitulo, espero que les guste, adios.


	7. Mi angel

**Cáp. 7.- Mi ángel…**

Aun no olvidaba esos labios suaves y tiernos sobre él, no olvidaba su calida sonrisa, su asesina y mutilada sonrisa psicotica y su risa tan aguda tal cual rata era. No, no olvidaba nada sobre ella. Y aunque fueran de diferentes mundos, y él la molestara, le aventara tenedores, cucharas, cuchillos (aclaro que sin filo) y le quitara la silla para que se cayera, y que se cayera. Fue casi, pero casi perfecta. Le había comprado galletitas de menta, se había divertido en la sita. Pensaba en eso mientras caminaba en el pasillo con su amigo.

-Creo que fue de las mejores sitas que e tenido…-Dijo contándole a Theodore como le había ido.-Aun que no sea perfecta, bueno, si lo es. Pero mientras tenga a Teddy, no lo es.

-¿Y quien fue la afortunada, Draco?-Dijo sabiendo quien era, y cual era la realidad.

-Te burlarías…Como te burlaste de que Zusanne me golpeo _ahí_.-Dijo recordando

-Er…Tu le dijiste gorda mantecosa.-Dijo Theodore sonriendo al recordarle.-Y como no hacerlo, si estaba _gorda_…

-¿Gorda? ¡Era una ballenaza! ¡Era una morsa obesa!.-Dijo con mucho énfasis mientras con sus brazos los movía como si tocara una pelota muy, pero muy grande.

-Bueno si, pero no me reí de que te pateara la retaguardia, sino de que se tirara encima de ti para aplastarte, y cuando tu chillaste como niña…Si, que buenos tiempos.-Reflexiono Theo.-Pero fue mas gracioso ver como tú, gritabas "La ballenaza me aplasta, la ballenaza me aplasta, ¡auxilio!" y al final…quedaste como tortilla…

-Pero me acuerdo que alguien me rescato, todos se me quedaban mirando y reían, bueno, Pansy lloraba y pedía que no me golpearan el rostro, que no quería besar un rostro feo-Como si la fuera a dejar-…Pero alguien vino cuando estaba perdiendo el conocimiento…Su voz, suave y tierna, preocupada por mí…

-¿No te acuerdas quien era?.-Pregunto extrañado…

-No…

-Si cuando la viste la corriste, le dijiste que no querías que te tocara, que bastante humillante fue el que ella (Zusanne) te aplastara como una tortilla, llegara una persona, no mestiza ni pura se te acercara y te ayudara por compasión…Además dijiste que…-Dijo trabado…Le dolía recordar como su amigo la había insultado, y el no había hecho nada mas que quedarse quieto y callado.-Que no querías contagiarte lo inmunda, lo asquerosa…Le diste un manotazo en la mano de ella, que quería ayudar…Fuiste grosero, maleducado y muy ofensivo…Luego te desmayaste y ella paralizo a todo el mundo…

Sus ojos contenían las lágrimas, pero con todo y eso, mostraban tenacidad, no te pensaba dejar ahí ella. Te agarro, cuando yacías desmallado, congelo a todo el mundo, y eso requiere mucha fuerza, congelo a sus amigos, que se enojaron con ella. Y sola, te llevo a la enfermería después de haber quitado _sola_ a la gordita de Zusanne. Fue impresionante, una clara muestra de coraje.

Ella fue tu ángel, Draco. Sola te salvo, saco a una Zusanne que yacía arriba de ti, te llevo a la enfermería. Y luego hizo olvidar a todos, que ella te había ayudado…Para no ponerse en riesgo.

-Si hizo olvidar a todos, ¿Cómo, tú, aun recuerdas?-Pregunto curioso sobre el tema.

-Me vio a los ojos. Y vino directo hacia donde estaba yo. Me quede quieta esperando el hechizo, y mientras cerraba los ojos.-Dijo recordando.-Pero pasaron cinco minutos, y yo aun tenia los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrí, ella ya te estaba llevando, arrastrando, hacía la enfermería…De repente su mirada se poso en mi, y dijo "Ayúdame con este, que aunque no lo parezca esta gordo", yo solté la carcajada limpia, y la ayude. Por eso no me borro la memoria.

-Interesante…-Dijo mientras seguía el camino.-Me tengo que ir ¡Adiós!

-Vale…Adiós.-Dijo sonriendo mientras lo veía marchar y se daba la vuelta.-Ya sal, se que estas ahí.

-Hahaha. Siempre has sido impresionante.-Rió una angelical voz mientras salía de su escondite.-¿Por qué le contaste? Se supone que si borre la memoria es para que nadie recordara.

-Lo se, pero eso te ayudara a tu misión.-Dijo abrazándola.-Además, mi querida ratita, quiero que, Draco, se enamore. Conozca a alguien especial, y sea feliz.

-Lo se, Theo, lo se.-Dijo Hermione sonriéndole y abrazándole.

Mientras suavemente los dos se iban caminando al lago, al lugar donde se conocieron.

Donde, Theodore Nott, conoció a un ángel. Donde una heroína, había salvado a Draco alguna vez. Donde sabia, que ella, era feliz.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&--&-&-&-&--&-&-&-&--&

Creo que acá acaba el capitulo Mi angel.

Estoy muy agradecida por quienes dejan comentarios. Y creo que mando saludos a quienes me firman y me apoyan. Quiero desiles que aunque el capitulo este corto, era para que vieran, que Hermione habia salvado a Draco. Tambien quería pedirles su ayuda. No se que hacer...

Con quien poner a

Zabini, (que no sea Ginny)

Theodore Nott.

Ron Weasley

No se si poner a Theodore y Luna, o Ron y Luna. Por eso les pudido que me ayuden. Y que cada opinion, es contada y considerada. Muchas Gracias

Y... Adios. :)


	8. Qué esta pasando

**Capitulo.-8 ¿Qué esta pasando?**

Tenían que rescatarla…Llevaba 2 días encerrada en esa oscura y mohosa caverna, como para que nadie se diera cuenta que no estaba. Alguien con sus notas, perfectas e impecables, no podía pasar desapercibida, ¿Cierto?, ¿pero y si nadie venia? Merlín, esperaba que no pasara eso. Esa perra, la había encerrado ahí. Pero por lo menos no era tan desconsiderada. La cueva tenía habitaciones. Y estaban muy lindas, aunque con horribles colores. Pero ni modo, ¿Cierto?.

Caminaba de un lado a otro desesperada. Ella se había dado cuenta cuando estuvo apunto de hablar. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? ¿Tendría espías en toda la región? ¿Tendrá ardillas espías? ¿O serian ratones? O tal vez patos, no, serian arañas, ¡no! Serian chimpancés. O tal vez serian muchos animales come hombres ¡Cómo los koalas!

Estaba tan desesperada que se tiro de rodillas y empezó a balancearse sobre ellas, como una persona traumada. (Como ella claro)

-_Sabia que no tardarías en llegar._-Dijo mirándola con rencor mientras se seguía balanceando.-_¿Cuándo me regresaras a __Hogwarts__?_

-_Cuando te haya borrado la memoria_.-sisallo una suave voz tranquilamente.

-_¡No tardaran en notar mi ausencia! ¡Soy prefecta!._- chillando mientras se levantaba para intentar tumbar a su agresora.

-_Petrificus Totalus_.-Grito sacando su barita, haciendo que ella cayera y no pudiera moverse.-_No Chang…Tengo todo planeado, supuestamente estas en casa de tu abuela, la pobre esta enferma._

-_Desgraciada._-Grito furiosa, mirando esos ojos tan familiares, pero tan fríos a la vez.-_Se enterara algún día…No lo puedes proteger siempre…_

-_Cuando se entere, lo sabrá por mí…No por una inmunda y asquerosa prostituta, a la cual ni siquiera le pagan… Solo lo hace por un momento para contar. No se como le vaya a ir a tu pobre bebe. Me tengo que ir Chang, lamento no quedarme más tiempo. __Adiu,__ Desmaius._-Dijo mientras se iba.

Dejando a una Cho Chang, tirada en el suelo, inconsciente…Y con sed de venganza. Tal vez, la dejaría aun por unas cuantas semanas más. Solo para ver como le iba. Si que era realmente mala, pensó. Ya habían pasado dos días, y había perdido la voz.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Cuando fue a la enfermería, la señora Poppy Pomfrey, ósea, la enfermera. Le había administrado una poción para poder quitarle el cuerno y la cola. Que suerte tenía. ¿Cierto? Pensaba Ron. Ahora si, Hermione tenia que caer en sus redes. Pensaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos comiendo una manzana

-Hola, Ron.-Dijo una joven acercándose a él.

-Ah…Hola, Luna.-Dijo desconcertado de que no fuera cierta castaña.- ¿Qué haces por acá?

-Vine a visitarte.-Dijo con simpleza, pensó que era hora de ir al grano.- ¿Qué es lo que te atrae de Hermione? ¿Por qué siempre estas detrás de ella, como perrito faldero?

-¿Qué?...-Pregunto escupiendo el trozo que tenia en la boca.-No se de…de que hablas, Luna.

-Si sabes, Ron. Sino no hubieras escupido ese pedazo de manzana en la cara de Ashley.-Dijo mirando con tristeza, y un poco de pena por Ashley.-Tal vez, te hubiera creído…Pero no eres buen mentiroso, ¿sabes? Pero no estoy enojada…Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya…Se hace tarde y tengo que hacer tarea…_Adiu_.

Las lágrimas retenidas por primera vez habían salido de sus ojos. Sus hermosos ojos siempre felices e infantiles, estaban tristes y desolados. Era la primera vez que alguien la rechazaba. Bueno, era la primera vez que se le declaraba indirectamente alguien. Porque hace mucho tiempo, se le había declarado a Henri, su hámster. Y él, le había mordido el labio. Y fue un gran rechazo...O tal vez un gran beso.

Si estaba triste, era porque siempre había sido la extraña, excéntrica, la buena amiga de todos pero novia de nadie, la infantil, la extravagante… Si, muchas cosas, pero nadie la quería conocer a fondo. Siempre le daban la vuelta la gente. Solo su padre, la conocía realmente. Pero también a él le decían excéntrico… ¡Cómo extrañaba a su mamá! Ella siempre le escuchaba, le hablaba, le aconsejaba, pero murió…En un trágico y feo accidente… Y se había quedado sin ella.

Pensaba en todo eso, mientras apretaba sus puños y evitaba gritar de frustración, siempre le habían dicho que tenía que calmarse. Inconscientemente se dirigía hacia los jardines. Cerca del bosque prohibido, donde se veía con Rudolf, el centauro; Caníbal, la serpiente gigante; Electra, la Muggles que caza a gente mala; Mirabel, la hada del viento y la sirena Ariel. Ellos siempre se reunían todos los domingos para jugar cartas y apostar.

-Hola chicos.-Dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos viendo a un extraño entre ellos.-Y ¿Quién es él?

-Hola, mucho gusto. Me llamo Theodore Nott.-Dijo Nott presentándose galantemente.

-Soy Luna.-Dijo con simpleza mientras se sentaba en el suelo y agarraba las cartas.

-¿Estuviste llorando, Luna?.-Pregunto la voz grave de Rudolf.-Si es así, dinos quien lo hizo, y tendrá unos graves problemas.

-No, estoy bien.-Dijo al momento que veia sus cartas y las mostraba.-Corrida de color.

-Full.-Dijo Ariel mientras tiraba las cartas enojadamente.-De reyes y treces.

-Dos pares.-se escucho decir de Caníbal.

-Color.-Dijo Electra intentando controlarse y no matar a Luna por ganarle.

-Flor imperial.-Dijo Nott con simpleza.

-Ganaste Nott.-Dijo Maribel.-Y son… Un par de botas rojas de Electra, un diente de Caníbal, un collar de corchos de Luna, una bufanda de Rudolf, una perla de Ariel y mis polvos mágicos.

-Gracias.-Dijo mientras recogía todo y se iba.

-Es extraño, ¿cierto?-Pregunto Ariel…-Pero es lindo.

-Como sea.-Dijo Luna, mientras sacaba sus cigarros de chocolate.-Sigamos jugando.

Lo que ella no dijo, fue que al ver a Nott, Theodore Nott, su corazón había palpitado como lo hacia cuando estaba con Ron. O tal vez, había sido más fuerte.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

-Cuidado.-Grito alguien antes de que el hechizo le pegara a Ron.-¡Merlín! ¡No otra vez!

-¿Qué…Qué pasa?-Pregunto mientras intentaba incorporarse…Pero por alguna extraña razón, veía todo en blanco y negro.-¿Qué esta pasando?

-¡No-te-enojes-pero-te-acabo-de-convertir-en-un-perro-mutante!.-Dijo Harry tan rápidamente que creyó que Ron no entendería.

Pero que equivocado estaba. Tal vez, Ron, fuera un perro rojo y naranja (un salchicha) , con 5 patas, una oreja mas grande que la otra, solo un ojo azul y tres colas. Enserio, pobre Ron, los hechizos que le caían, no podían ser normales. Pero un Ron, que entendió a la perfección, porque rápidamente correteo a Harry por todo el castillo, en un vano intento de morderle el trasero.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Estaba aburrida, miraba el cielo. Recargada como estaba, las hojas del árbol impedían que el sol le diera y se quemara.

-_¿Leer un libro? No, ¿Leer mentes? Si, que si_.-Pensó Hermione mientras se ponía observar a la gente, para ver que pensaba.

-_Solo valgo lo que fue, mágico tiempo que fue una vez…_

-_Hombre al agua, Hombre al agua…_

-_¿Qué pasara con la inmortalidad de la tortuga?..._

-_Mia me quiere, pero yo quiero a Eleonore, que ella quiere a Francisco, que este a la vez quiere a Mia…Ahhh… Que cuadrado tan amoroso_

-_Si yo fuera tu, tu serias yo, pero ¿Seria yo cuando fuera yo, y tu cuando fueras tu?..._

-¡Ayudaa!.-Alguien pensó…o tal vez gritó.-¡Un perro maniático con rabia me persigue! _Que realmente es un Ron muy, pero muy enojado que me quiere matar o morderme y contagiarme su rabia_ ¡Alguien atrápelo que quiere morderme mi trasero! _¡Y no tengo mucho! ¡Por eso sálvenme!_

-¡Harry! ¡Por aquí!-Grito Hermione parándose y haciéndole señales.

-¡HERMIOONEEEEE!.-Grito Harry mientras corría como si fuera a ganar una carrera…o como si huyera del mismísimo Voldemort convertido en un perro.-¡QUITATE DE EN MEDIO!

Hermione, viendo eso, lo único que hizo, fue moverse. Lo de más, sucedió en cámara lenta. Harry, trepando el árbol, en el que hacia más de 3 minutos Hermione se encontraba. Como Ron, brincaba, pero sus cinco patas eran tristemente pequeñas y no le ayudaban en nada. Vio como el perro la miraba y pensaba que mataría a Harry, por haberlo convertido de nuevo. Harry, intentaría huir del castillo volando en una alfombra. Pero no sabia como conseguir una, sin seguir atrapado ahí.

-Ron, ¡Sentado! ¡Ahora!.-Dijo Hermione recordando a vivís, su perrita chiguagüeña.

Y Ron, como buen perro que era, se sentó. Ella lo empezó a regañar.

-Malo, eres un perro malo.-Dijo mientras ponía una mano en la cadera y la otra la agitaba.

-Hermione, ¡yo ni siquiera soy un perro!-Ladro Ron, pero _casi_ no se entendió lo que dijo.

-Hola, Herms. Que lindo perrito.-Dijo alguien acercándose.-Hola, Harry. ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

-Ah…Hola, Luna. No pasa nada, solo lo de siempre.-Dijo Harry aun arriba del árbol.-Solo que esta vez lo convertí en un perro, con cinco patitas, tres colas y un ojo.

-Bueno, mínimo no fue como la última vez.-Dijo Luna con sencillaza.-_Además se lo merecía. Bueno, eso creo…Aun me duele que me haya rechazado._

-¿Luna, estas bien?.-Pregunto Hermione mientras se acercaba a ella.

Mientras ellas platicaban y escuchaban música del Ipod de Hermione, ignoraban olímpicamente a Harry y Ron (Harry le aventaba a Ron ramas, mientras este seguía ladrando y agarraba algunas con su mini hocico). No se dieron cuenta de que alguien se acercaba.

-Miren que tenemos aquí, Blaise, Theo. El perro comadreja, Harry Popotty, La rata esponjada sabelotodo, y la Freak de ojos saltones "inteligente". Que grupito más estúpido y rarito.-Dijo Malfoy.-_Pero que linda se ve Granger hoy…Aun recuerdo sus labios sobre los míos. Si no se juntara tanto tiempo con esa comadreja y tuviera la sangre limpia…_

-Si…Que asco.-Dijo Zabinni mirando con asco a todos los presentes.-_¡Sáquenme de aquí! Preferiría mil veces estar con ellos que con tigo, Malfoy…¡Tus platicas ególatras ya me desesperaron!_

-Sin comentarios.-Dijo Theodore inexpresivamente y un poco sombrío.-_Hermione, me agradas, pero deja de meterte en mi cabeza…Hay cosas de las cuales nadie debería enterarse…y seria malo._

-Oye Luna, ¿No te parece que hay muchos animales en este lugar?.-Dijo Hermione rogando que le siguiera el juego. Y un poco extrañada de que Theodore le contestara.

-Si… Que extraño. Hay un hurón y una rata.-Dijo Luna riendo al ver como Hermione convertía a Malfoy en un hurón y al pobre Blaise en un lindo ratoncito.-_Eres buena, Hermione. Muy buena_.

-_Nunca me meteré contra ella…Sino acabo muerto.-_Pensó Harry mientras tragaba saliva e intentaba no caerse.

-¡Qué chistoso!.-Ladro Ron, mientras empezaba a perseguir al Hurón Malfoy.

-¡No lo muerdas, Ron! Te puede contagiar lo Huronesco. O cualquier otra enfermedad y tendremos que vacunarte.-Dijo Hermione atacada de la risa. Mientras que por dentro se sentía pésimo.-_Lo siento, Malfoy…Hay que mantener las apariencias._ Ron, deja ya al pobre hurón.

Suave y lentamente, Hermione, se dirigió al árbol donde se encontraban Malfoy, Zabinni y Harry. Agarro a Malfoy mientras congelaba a todos sus amigos y enemigos por igual, menos a Theodore. Con Malfoy entre sus brazos, (pues le había aplicado un _Desmaius_) se dirigió a su torre de premio anual. Theodore le siguió en silencio, con Blaise en su bolsillo trasero. Caminaron en silencio pues no sabían de que hablar. Al llegar a la sala, Hermione, aun con Malfoy, se dirigió al sillón y lo coloco arriba de sus piernas mientras lo acariciaba.

-Será mejor que dejes a Zabinni en el cuarto de Malfoy…Tenemos que hablar…-Dijo sin dejar de acariciar a Malfoy.

-Si…Necesitamos hablar, Herms.-Dijo agarrando a Blaise mientras abría la puerta de Draco y aventándolo al chile (donde cayera, sin importancia) y bajando las escaleras (El cuarto estaba un piso arriba a la sala).

-¿Por donde quieres que comience?...

-Por como puedes leer las mentes…-Dijo esperando que esta vez, Hermione, no le mintiera.

-Pues yo…

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_-¿Dónde esta Jane?...-Pregunto una pequeña de cabellera larga y castaña oscura, con ojos chocolates…como de unos siete años_

_-No lo se…Pero debe venir…La necesitamos…-Dijo un joven castaño claro, con ojos verdes de unos diecisiete años._

_-Por favor…que venga…-Dijo rezando mientras se recargaba en la pared del cuarto oscuro en el que se encontraba. Mientras que se encontraba al borde de las lagrimas-Porque tengo mucho miedo…_

_-Vendrá…Ammy…Ella vendrá y nos sacara de este horrible lugar.-Dijo abrazándola y dándole consuelo._

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Tenía que hacerlo…¿Cierto?... Tenía que devolver a Héroe, pero sin que se enteraran que ella había sido quien lo había secuestrado. Tendría que idear un plan perfecto, para poder meterse a la habitación de los hombres y entregar al sapo. Pensaba Ginny.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

-Albus, tenemos que hablar.-Dijo una voz al entrar al despacho del director.

-¿Qué esta pasando, McGonagall?-Pregunto Dumbledore.

-Ya estamos cerca de noche de brujas, y pensaba que seria padre, que tuvieran un baile de mascaras, y que 3 bandas tocaran. ¿No cree que seria genial, Albus?-Pregunto

-Seria buena la idea, Minerva.-Dijo Albus.-Pero creo que, serian cuatro bandas, donde participen 5 personas de cada casa. 2 serán mujeres y 3 serán hombres, o viceversa.

-Me gusta como piensa.-Dijo coquetamente McGonagall mientras se alejaba del escritorio para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Lo anunciaremos hoy o mañana. En el desayuno.

-Claro.-Dijo guiándole un ojo y saliendo.

-Esa jovencita es una picara.-Dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a McGonagall mientras sonreía

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_Jane, _

_Te necesitamos… se que no hemos contactado contigo en mucho tiempo. Pero necesitamos que vengas. Estamos atrapados, la pequeña te necesita. Tiene miedo, ayúdanos Jane._

Tirando la carta, contesto esa y salio de su cuarto

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

El joven ravenclaw caminaba mientras intentaba pensar en como enamorar a Hermione, sin utilizar la poción Amortenia. Como hombre, Nicholas, podía tener a cualquiera. Inteligente, atlético, jugador de Quidditch, y con una personalidad muy agradable. Además, claro, de sangre pura. Pero él siempre había deseado lo que no podía tener. Pero Hermione era eso y mas, era inteligente, delgada, divertida, sensual, juguetona, amable, astuta, y una sangre sucia…No debía tenerla, no debió desearla… pero lo hacia, y se enorgullecía del afecto hacia la castaña. Si… Ella era perfecta pero como sangre sucia, dejaba mucho que desear.

-Hey, Lutón.-Dijo Eric, su mejor amigo.-Tenemos "citas" con dos jóvenes a las once de la noche, en la torre de astronomía.

-Claro, Eric.-Dijo Nicholas.

Que estuviera enamorado (u obsesionado), no significaba que no pudiera estar con tras mujeres.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Ayer, mientras estube escribiendo, me senti un poco mal, porque solo resibo (normalmente) 2 RRss por capitulo, habeses uno u 3. pero en promedio 2. :S Si me gustaria resivir uuun poquito mas... Pero bueno... nimodo. XD jaaja pero aca le dejO ya el capitulo 8. Y muchas gracias dax5868 que siguee firmandome todo los capitulos!

Por cierto! ayuda no?, quiero ke opinen quien quieren que sea la pareja de Ron.

Me dijeron que querian que fuera Luna y Theo. Ok.

Blaise con quiien??...MMM...

Hermione le dira a Theo toda la verdad? o le volvera a mentir?

Cómo entrara Ginny a la habitacion de Harry?

Realmente lo esta olvidando?

Qué pasara en el prx capitulO?

buennoo eso es todo

Arrivederci e baci (adios y besos)


	9. Cap9La tormenta nocturna y los celos

Denuevo aki, ahhaha aca el noveno capitulo :)

-

**Cáp. 9.- La tormenta nocturna y los celos.**

-

Había hablado con Theodore, le había contado la verdad. Se mantuvo tranquilo y le dijo que no esperaba tanta maldad por una apuesta, y menos por parte de ella. Pero aunque ella no lo hubiera dicho, estaba segura de él sabia que ella tenía un sentimiento por Draco. Un beso con él, y había olvidado su nombre. Pero Theo iba ayudarle. Porque quería que su amigo, conociera el amor. Y sabía que Hermione se terminaría enamorando de él. Y aunque él (Theo) empezara a querer a Hermione como algo más que una amiga, sabia que no debía meterse con el destino, pues este había decidido por ella y su amigo Draco, y aunque no le agradara la elección, él la apoyaría en todo momento como se debía. De eso estaba seguro. Después de haber hablado y reído, Theodore se había marchado a su sala común, mientras que Hermione se subía a su habitación. Pero no sin antes ir a la habitación de Malfoy, y convertirlo a él de nuevo en una persona, ella lo dejo en su cama, pues se había dormido con tantas caricias departe de Hermione.

Llegando a su destino (el cuarto) se desvistió y se coloco su pijama de verano, cuando de repente escucho un sonoro trueno cerca de donde se encontraba. ¡Merlín! Ella le tenía pavor a las tormentas…desde que era muy pequeña. Nunca había sabido porque y aunque pareciera tonto…Le mataba de miedo.

De repente empezaron a sonar mas fuertes y la lluvia se desato, las ventanas se abrieron de golpe, y el viento y la lluvia entraron y dejaron ver los relámpagos y los truenos que rugían en el cielo nublado. Hermione empezó a llorar…No se podía controlar, el miedo que sentía era tan grande que no se podía mover, solo podía llorar. De un momento a otro ya no se encontraba frente a la cama, sino en un rincón en posición fetal, balanceándose, como en un estado de transe mientras lloraba y gritaba…No paraba…No sabia que hacia… Pero no era normal, hace tiempo que no lloraba cuando llovía tan fuerte, pero esto era una tormenta, y una de las grandes. Las cortinas se balanceaban frenéticamente, la habitación se iluminaba por cada rayo que cruzaba el cielo, y las ventas azotaban con la pared sin alguna piedad. No lo soportaba, lloraba con fuerza y gritaba que parara, que solo parara. Se sentía sola…Cuando era pequeña su mamá siempre la había acompañado, la abrazaba y le susurraba ternuras hasta que la tormenta pasaba y la metía a la cama para dormir, pero aun así no la dejaba sola, sino que ella también se metía y la abrazaba.

Pero ahí no estaba su madre para darle el consuelo, tenia miedo…miedo de verdad, como nunca entes había experimentado…

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Escuchaba ruidos del cuarto de Hermione, ella lo había des-convertido, lo había traído a su cuarto y cobijado. Lo había salvado del perro comadre Weasley, y lo había acariciado… pero no sabia si pasarse por su cuarto, no fuera a ser su imaginación. Ella era de las mejores cosas que él había conocido, aun y cuando fuera una sangre sucia. Siempre había tenido respeto, a quienes lo encaraban sin mostrar miedo. Y ella era una de esas personas. De repente escucho un sonoro grito proveniente de la habitación contigua, sin impórtale ya lo que pasara, entro pateando la puerta (estaba cerrada con seguro) y hay la vio. En una esquina, en posición fetal, balanceándose y llorando, mientras sus ojos detonaban un terror jamás visto. Atraído por la imagen se acerco a ella, se hincó enfrente, e hizo lo que nunca hubiera hecho…La abrazo.

Y sintió como ella buscaba su consuelo, pegándose a él y acomodando su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro. Seguía llorando, si, pero mas tranquilamente… Draco la cargo y se dirigió a la cama, que yacía un poco mojada por la lluvia, cuando quiso dejarla ahí, Hermione lo miro, diciéndole solo con la mirada que no la dejara, que ella no aguantaría estar sola ni un segundo más.

-Tranquila, Hermione…-Dijo Draco.-Voy a cerrar las ventanas.

-_Que bien suena mi nombre proviniendo de su boca…_-Pensó mientras asentía

Draco cerró las ventanas, pero no sin antes batallar con ellas. Y les aplico un hechizo para que no se volvieran abrir. Miro a Hermione, y noto que aun estaba como la había dejado, pero mas tiesa y con las lagrimas en los ojos aun sin brotar. No quiso leer la mente de Draco en ese momento. No tenia ganas de ver (o escuchar) lo que ya sabia que pensaría, que era una loca. Draco se acerco a Hermione, le puso las manos en los hombros, y la miro, con su mirada penetrante e ilegible. Se acerco a ella y le beso la nunca, bajando con delicadeza hasta los labios, donde la beso suavemente y la metió dentro de la cama, ella lo miraba sin comprender nada. Pero no hablo solo cerro los ojos y acomodo su cabeza en la almohada. De repente sintió unos calidos y fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura y volteo a ver si era su imaginación o no. Al mirarlo ahí, alado de ella, envolviéndola de calor y ternura, Hermione se volteo y lo abrazo, lo miro y le dio las gracias apenas audible. Draco no contesto, pero la pego más a su cuerpo. Y así pasaron veinte minutos, hasta que Hermione se tranquilizo y se logro dormir. Igual que Draco.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

En otra habitación un poco lejos del lugar…

-Pobre Hermione, Harry.-Dijo Ginny mientras se mantenía abrazada a él.

-Si…siempre le a tenido un miedo atroz a las tormentas.-Dijo también abrazando a cierta pelirroja.-Ginny, ¿Qué es lo que somos?...

-Amigos con derechos.-Dijo la pelirroja mientras le movía el dedo por el pecho del joven.-Con muchos derechos.

-Pero…¿Por qué no quieres ser mi novia?.-Dijo Harry poniendo cara de perrito degollado.

-Querido, amor, cielo. No es que no quiera, es que no puedo…-Dijo Ginny volviendo a maldecir a Hermione por la apuesta…-Me tengo que ir, Harry.

-Adiós, Ginny.-Dijo mientras la detenía para darle un suave beso en los labios como una despedida.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Se levanto cansada pues ya era hora de ir a clases, y se dio cuenta que abrazaba una almohada, ¿habría soñado que Malfoy había dormido ahí? ¿Qué la había besado? ¿Qué estuvo con ella cuando tubo el traume? Parecía que había soñado eso. Nadie se encontraba en su cuarto, todo estaba igual. La puerta cerrada, las ventanas cerradas… ¡Eso era! ¡Las ventas estaban cerradas! ¡Ella no las había cerrado! No había podido moverse… aunque tal vez lo hubiera hecho ella… Eso no significaba nada. A menos que aun contuviera el hechizo. Rápidamente Hermione se acerco e intento abrir la ventana, pero para su triste sorpresa estas abrieron sin ninguna dificultad y a la primera tirada. Triste y confundida Hermione regreso a su cama y la toco con las yemas de los dedos, recordando lo que había sido (si había no había llegado a pasar) un dulce y tierno sueño, o el recuerdo de tal. Pero intentando recobrar la compostura, se quito su pijama, y se puso el uniforme. Bajo las escaleras y hay estaba leyendo un libro, _tan_ tranquilo, _tan_ perfecto, _tan_ inmutable y como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Buenos días, Malfoy.-Dijo Hermione, sin muchas ganas de molestarlo y mirándolo tristemente.

-Buenos días, Ratita.-Dijo sin verla.

Nada mas de escuchar eso Hermione, fue por su Ipod y se marcho de la sala a su clase de Transformaciones. Le tocaba con Ravenclaws, y Harry y Ron, estaban muy callado. Ron seguía transformado en perro, pero ya se le entendía cuando hablaba. Harry aun se mantenía alejado de Ron, que debes en cuando intentaba morderlo. Pero ya no con tantas ganas.

Llego una hora en donde Hermione no tenia clases, y como siempre, se dirigió al lago. Y monótonamente se coloco su Ipod y escucho música…

Entraste como un rayo de luz

Como un aire encantador

Liberaste con tu hechizo

A mi recluso corazón…

Escuchaba la canción, y recordaba el evento de la noche. Una rebelde lagrima cayo por su mejilla, dejando un camino para otras. Pero alguien la interrumpió…

-Hermione, siempre que vengo acá, te encuentro llorando. ¿Quieres contarme que te pasa?

-Ayer en la noche hubo una tormenta, las detesto, y creo que no tengo razón… Pero en medio de la tormenta paso algo increíble…

-Cuéntame, Hermione.-Dijo Theodore.

-Esta bien…_No soportaba los ruidos, tenía miedo, no sabia que hacer, la tormenta era cada vez más fuerte, y creía que moriría en ese momento. Por alguna razón, sentí que mi alma iba dejando mi cuerpo. Cuando de repente entro él, pateando la puerta, pues yo le había puesto el seguro al cambiarme, y me miro… su mirada reflejaba preocupación y terror, creo que mi posición era fetal, se que me balanceaba abrazándome a mi misma, y lloraba sin poder aguantarme, seguía escuchando los truenos, y vi como se acerco a mi. De un momento a otro, él estuvo frente a mi, e hizo algo imposible…Me abrazo. Al sentirlo tan cerca de mí, busque su consuelo atrayéndolo mas fuerte y colocando mi cabeza entre su cuello y hombro. Seguía llorando, pero me sentía segura, algo que hace mucho deje de sentir. Él me cargo y se dirigía a la cama conmigo en sus brazos, mi cama estaba mojada, pues la lluvia daba directamente hacia ella, me dejo suavemente ahí, pero lo agarre, no quería estar sola, y su cercanía era consoladora. Pero él me miro y me dijo suavemente que estuviera tranquila, y me llamo por mi nombre. En ese momento, pensé que sonaba muy lindo cuando el lo pronunciaba. Y asentí. Cerró las ventanas batallando con ellas. Y coloco un hechizo para que no se abrieran. Me volteo a ver. Yo seguía en la misma posición, muerta de miedo a cada trueno que rompía en el cielo. Pero me estaba controlando, estaba tiesa pero no había lágrimas recorriendo mi rostro. No quería leer la mente de él, porque sabía que pensaría que estaba loca, como yo, podría encontrarme así por una tormenta, solo lo haría una loca. Pero se acercó hacia mí, colocando sus manos en mis hombros y mirándome con su mirada penetrante e ilegible. De repente sentí sus labios en mi frente, cerré los ojos inconscientemente, luego en la nariz, las dos mejillas, la barbilla, y finalmente en mis labios. Sus labios eran suaves y dulces. Eran delicados y llenos de afecto. Él era perfecto. De pronto me acomodo en mi cama, y creía que dormiría sola, cual fue mi equivocación al sentir mas tarde unos brazos a mi alrededor, mire para ver si estaba soñando y lo vi. Mirándome tiernamente, entonces agarre y lo abrase, susurre un gracias apenas audible. Y él no me contesto, pero me pego más a su cuerpo. Pasamos minutos enteros así, y hasta que me logre tranquilizar igual que él._

-Pero…¿Quién es él?.-Dijo Theodore muy pensativo.-Es Draco ¿cierto?…

-Creo que si, pero aun no termino la historia.-Dijo Hermione ya no tan impresionada de que Theodore, pudiera leerle el pensamiento. Ya le preguntaría porque.

-Perdón, será mejor que sigas.

-Gracias…¿Dónde iba? A si…_Me desperté cansada, pues me había dormido muy tarde, pero era hora de ir a clases, cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que no estaba Malfoy, y lo que abrazaba era una almohada… me empecé a cuestionar si en realidad él había estado en mi habitación, si me había besado, si me había tranquilizado, no entendía nada, estaba muy confundida. ¿Había sido un sueño? ¿O había sido una realidad? Me levante y vi que todo seguía igual que antes. Me pregunte si estaba alucinando, pero recordé que Malfoy había cerrado las ventanas, y las vio así…No pudo haber sido ella, y si tenían aun el hechizo era así, él si había estado en mi habitación. ¡No había estado delirando! Pensé con emoción mientras corría hacia ellas. Pero mi sorpresa fue ver que abrieron con facilidad… Después de eso, me di por vencida y pensé que tal vez había sido un sueño…Pero de haber sido así, fue el más dulce, tierno y agradable que jamás hubiera tenido. _Luego lo vi…Ni siquiera mi miro… Y supe que había sido un sueño lo que había pasado.-Dijo Hermione acabando su historia.

-¿Quieres que averigüe?.-Pregunto Theodore

-¡Si! ¡Por favor, Theo!-Dijo Hermione realmente feliz.

-Hermione…-_Tal vez si le digo que siento, podrá responderme…y burlaremos al destino_ Pensó Theodore

-¿Si, Theo?-Inocentemente le agarro la mano y le sonrió.

-Yo…Hermione, hace cuatro días que nos conocemos…En estos cuatro días e compartido más de mi mismo que con cualquiera, incluso que con Draco. Con tigo puedo ser yo mismo, sonreír, divertirme, ser sincero, _sentir_…-Dijo Theo remarcando el sentir.

-Lo se, es bueno que pueda contar contigo. Theo. Es impresionante, como en estos cuatro días, te e conocido, y te considero uno de mis mejores amigos.-Dijo Hermione aun con su mano agarrada a la de él.

Mejor amigo…Eso le dolió…Él la consideraba algo mas que eso, y ella lo consideraba un mejor amigo…Pero el destino ya se lo había advertido, le había dado una amiga, pero no una amante, un amor, una novia. El destino había entregado a Hermione a Draco. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, él no estaba en esos planes. Solo era…Su mejor amigo.

-Me tengo que ir…-Dijo Theodore levantándose y soltándose de la mano de Hermione…Para ir a buscar a Draco.-Cuídate…y ya no llores.

-¡Theo!-Dijo Hermione levantándose y yendo hacia donde estaba Theo, para darle un suave y dulce beso en la mejilla.-Eso es por todo lo que has hecho por mi. Te quiero.

-Yo también, Hermione. _Y no tienes idea de cuanto_.-Decía y pensaba mientras se marchaba

-Si…Tengo una idea de cuanto, Theodore…-Dijo Hermione triste por no poder corresponderle.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Un joven de cabello platino, yacía sentado, mientras que con una mano acariciaba algo que estaba en sus piernas y con la otra, sostenía una copa que contenía un liquido morado.

-Señor…Ya ha llegado la señorita.-Dijo un niño con miedo y vestido de mayordomo.

-Hazla pasar…-Dijo el joven platino haciendo girar el contenido de la copa.

-Si…si señor…-Dijo corriendo por miedo del señor y de su hurón de mascota.

-Hola, Draco.-Dijo una joven de cabellos castaños largos y ojos pardos.-¿Por qué me mandaste a llamar?

-Querida, ponte cómoda.-Dijo Draco Malfoy mirándola mientras acariciaba a Dex, su hurón.-Tenemos un problema…

-Deja de jugar al padrino, Draco.-Dijo exasperada la joven pero con una sonrisa mientras miraba la pecera de atrás en la cual había un hombre con los zapatos de cemento (si entienden).

-Ya, Hally. Tú no sabes jugar.-Dijo enojado porque la joven no le seguía el juego.

-Por cierto, Draqui-poh…Pansy esta afuera, con una mini falda amarilla de mal gusto, y un top naranja…-Dejando incompleta la frase.

-¡Ah!.-Grito Malfoy a todo pulmón escondiéndose debajo de su silla.-¡Aleja a esa loca! ¡La última vez sus pasteles me enfermaron!

-Ha haha-Rió Hally, por la actitud de Malfoy.-Así que aun le tienes miedo a Pansy. Esperaba más de ti.

-¡Calla!.-Dijo abrazando al hurón.-¡Ella esta loca! ¡Y no esta en un manicomio (Lugar para los loquitos)! … y le tengo miedo…-Dijo tan bajito que apenas era audible.

-Oh… haha no seas exagerado.-Dijo Hally.-¿Qué tanto…?

-¡Cuidado acaba de entrar PAN…!

-O no… ¡Draco! ¡Corre!.-Dijo Hally corriendo de una loca con el pelo corto color negro y ojos de quítate o te mato, además vestida de una horrible manera.

-¿Dónde esta Draco?-Grito con su vos toda chillona y sus ojos desorbitados.-Tengo galletitas hechas con amor…

-¡CORRAN! ¡O SE VAN A INTOXICAR!-Grito Draco a todo pulmón saliendo de su escondite para ir a otro lugar mas seguro.-¡Y TAPENSE LOS OJOS QUE NO TIENE GUSTO! _Y se supone que los slytherins son elegantes y ella no lo es… _

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Se encontraban en un cuarto oscuro, como la boca de un lobo cerrada… Era de miedo, pero sabían que ella llegaría y los liberaría. Era buena en lo que hacia. Era la mejor en eso. Y aunque su niñez no hubiera sido con ellos, ellos la querían, y se suponía que ella sabía eso.

Se levanto, tenia entumecidas las piernas y comenzó a caminar. Era pequeño el cuarto… y apenas cabían ella y él.

-_¡AH!_-Grito alguien…(la primera vos)-_Mejor siéntate me acabas de aplastar… mi manita._

-_¡Ups! ¡Lo siento!_-Se disculpo volviendo a sentarse. (La segunda vos)

-_No crees que venga verdad…_-Dijo de nuevo la vos que había gritado.

-_No…No lo creo_.-Admitió de mala gana, no quería mentirle de nuevo.

-_¡Guau! Que poca fe tienen en mí_.-Dijo una tercera vos.-_Creía que sabían que vendría. La carta era muy clara, pero tarde en salir de Hogwarts_.

-_¡Gracias a Merlín que viniste!._-Grito la persona que había gritado hacia unos minutos antes, lazándose a los pies de su salvador.-_Joel no creyó en ti…Y yo empezaba a dudar._

-_Tranquila, Ammy. Debieron de confiar en mi…Nunca les e fallado_.-Dijo la rescatadora.

-_Y… ¿Cuándo a Joel lo perseguía un perro rabioso, no cuenta? O cuando jugábamos a…_-Se vio interrumpida cuando su hermano Joel le puso la mano en su boca.

-_Ammy, mejor cállate, no vaya a ser que nos deje acá_.-Dijo susurrándole en el oído.-_Y… Jane, ya nos vamos._

-_Esperaba a que dijeras eso…_-Diciendo eso, con un PUF desapareció dejando ahí a los dos jóvenes.

-¡JANE!.-Grito Joel a todo pulmón.-¡Eres una idiota, nos dejaste!

-_Se olvido de nosotros, ¿verdad?-_Dijo Ammy pensando en lo idiota que era Jane a veces.

-_Si…Como cuando nos dejo en el Zoo_.-Mencionó Joel

-_¡HA! ¡Finta!._-Dijo emocionada Jane.-_Los engañe. Ahora si, acaréense, que nos iremos a Hogwarts, y hablaremos con Dumbledore. ¿OK?_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Era de noche…Todos se estaban reunidos en el comedor para prepararse para cenar. Cuando habían llegado ya todos los alumnos, cuando Dumbledore se levantó, agarrando una copa y cuchara y empezó a hacerla sonar.

-Mis queridos alumnos. El día de hoy, les tenemos dos sorpresas. La primera es que se acerca halloween y lo celebraremos con una fiesta de disfraces, donde, una banda de cada casa compuesta de 5 integrantes, siendo mixto, luego agarraremos a los mejores (1 o 2 personas, preferencia 1) de cada grupo y con ellos haremos una banda para que se presenten en el baile de Navidad. Y la segunda es que tenemos dos nuevos alumnos de intercambio que vienen de Francia. (Beauxbatons) y se van a quedar por una temporada aquí, espero que les ofrezcan hospitalidad adecuada. Solo uno de ellos será puesto en una casa. Sombrero seleccionador…

-_¿Si, Dumbledore?_.-Dijo con la vos cansada.

-¿Nos harías el favor? Por favor.-Contesto amablemente el viejo director.

-_Claro que si, has que pasen_.-Dijo amablemente el viejo sombrero.

-Chicos, ya pueden entrar.-Dijo mirando hacia la puerta.

Esta se abrió, y se vieron dos figuras encapuchadas, una alta, como de 1.80 y otra pequeña como de 1.50 de altura. Se dirigieron hacia la mesa de los profesores, el grande se quito la capucha dejando ver su hermoso rostro de delicadas facciones, pelo castaño claro y unos hermosos ojos color verde. Murmuro algo en vos baja y la pequeña se quito mas lentamente la capucha, dejando ver su cabellera larga y castaña oscura, y volteo a ver a todo el comedor en busca de alguien en especial, y pudieron apreciar su hermosa carita, inocente y con unos ojos grandes de color chocolate. El joven también volteo, y dejando de paso los suspiros de las jóvenes, hasta que la encontró. Hablando con sus amigos, muy tranquila, hasta que ella capto su mirada, y lo observo, él le obsequio una hermosa y discreta sonrisa que ella no tardo en devolver, acción que no paso desapercibida por tres chicos que se morían de celos…

-Bueno, estudiantes, les presento al joven Jake Dumont, y a su pequeña hermanita Ammy Dumont. El joven Dumont, tiene 17 años, y la jovencita de alado, tiene 10, por lo tanto solo el joven, estará en una casa. Sombrero, nos harías el honor.

-Claro, colócame…-Dijo el sombrero al ver como Jake se subía a la silla.-_Mmm… eres inteligente, astuto, fuerte y decidido. También eres valiente, y protegerías a los seres que amas con tu propia vida, pero veo que tienes muchos secretos oscuros... ¿En qué casa te colocare? Podrías ser Slytherin, pero también Ravenclaw…_

-Gryffindor…Por favor.-Dijo susurrando.

-_¿Estas seguro?..._

-Si…

-_Oh… Ya veo la razón…Pero esta bien… ¡GRYFFINDOR!_-Grito el sombrero haciendo que toda la mesa se levantara y aplaudiera.

-Bueno, joven Dumont. Pase a su mesa con su hermana.

A paso decidido Jake se acerco a Hermione, quien estaba un poco sonrojada, por la mirada de este. Al llegar junto a ella que estaba entre Harry y Ron, este empujo a Ron (Que aun era un perro, pues la enfermera aun no tenia la cura) y se sentó a su lado.

-Jake Dumont.-Dijo mirándola a los ojos directamente.

-Hermione Granger.-Dijo un poco intimidada y ofreciendo su mano.-Mucho gusto, y bienvenido

-Muchas gracias.-Dijo el joven agarrándole la mano y besándola de una manera muy galante.-Y ella, es mi hermana, Ammy.

-Hola, Ammy.-Dijo Hermione sin prestarle atención a Ron que quería morder a Jake.-El es Harry Potter, y al que corriste es Ron… Er…Tuvo un pequeño accidente con la varita de Harry…

-Mucho gusto.-Dijo Harry mirándolo amablemente.-A los dos.

-Igualmente.-Dijo la voz de la pequeña niña que había estado muy seria.-Jake…¿Cómo llegaremos a las habitaciones?

-Bueno, yo les enseñare la torre y el castillo, pues soy premio anual además de prefecta.-Dijo Hermione tomándole la mano a Jake sin malas intenciones.-Y Harry podrá acompañarnos.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

-¡Draco!.-Dijo Hally chillando mirándolo.-Deja de aplastar esa pobre tostada… Tan rica que debía de haber estado…

-¿Qué…? Lo siento.-Dijo Draco sin dejar de mirar a Hermione…

Ella le había tomado la mano. Y le sonreía como solo le sonreía a él…y todo el mundo. También noto como se tensaba Theodore. Y Blaise se burlaba.

-Entonces si te gusta la sangre sucia, eh, Theo.-Dijo Blaise burlonamente mientras Theodore estaba aplastando también una tostada.-Y…

-¡Cállate ya!-Grito Theodore levantándose mientras llamaba la atención de todos. Antes de irse, le mando una mirada de hostilidad al nuevo y una de enojo a Hermione…

-Mira que enojón.-Dijo haciendo un puchero Blaise.-¿No crees, Draco, Hally?

-…-Sin decir nada, se levanto y salio del comedor elegantemente.

Igual que el perro pelirrojo.

Pues esos tres jóvenes, tenían celos de Jake Dumont. Que en ese mismo momento, coqueteaba con _SU_ Hermione.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo, les dire que el secreto de Hermione, tiene que ver con las tormentas. tal vez, cuando comente su secreto entiendan.

Bueno, gracias a las tres personas que me dejaron RRs (popblack, dax5868, Angie Granger) por cierto Angie Granger, lo mas probable es que la segunda cita de Hermione y Draco sea en el prox capitulo. Así que, usare lo del parque de diversiones. Hahaha gracias a los que leen y si deeejan RRs intentare subir mas pronto

Chaoo


	10. El Inicio De La Cita Y Los Codigos

De acuedo, lo se, me odian. Tarde demaciado en escribir este capitulo, pero no se pueden quejar, son 15 hojas a letra 13.

Cuando normalmente los hago de 7 ú 8 hojas.

Espero que lo disfruten enormemente. Saludos y besos a los que me firmaron el capitulo anterior, o anteriores. y a quienes leen por lo menos :)

* * *

**_Cáp. 10 El inicio de la cita y los códigos._**

(Hermione contara ese capitulo desde su punto de vista…)

¡Comenzamos!

Sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo. Sabía lo que quería, y lo sabía desde que tenía 5 años. Si… Quería comer un litro completo de helado con sabor a chocolate, probar el chocolate de una fuente (Tomar por lo menos 4 litros, y llevarme 3 litros a la habitación), y también agarrar 7 barras de chocolate puro. Y todo eso que se encontraba en la cocina. Pero para cumplir ese deseo necesitaba la ayuda de Harry, Ron, y mi nuevo mejor amigo secreto, Theodore. Ya les había dicho y avisado del plan. Y habían aceptado…Bueno, tal vez amenace a Theodore y Harry, pues Ron es un perro muy leal. Aunque sea muy raro. Pero bueno. La noche ya estaba en su punto, y agarre mi traje negro de camuflaje para las misiones peligrosas. Y salí de mí habitación, enfrente del cuadro estaban Harry y Ron bajo su capa invisible. Y vi que alguien se acercaba, y que también traía un traje negro, su pelo castaño y sus ojos verdes resaltaban, aunque también lo hacia su tez blanca. Caminaba no muy convencido de lo que hacia, pues ser amenazado con que te corten tus em… partes, no era algo que no se tomara enserio. Venia cansado y con sus ojos destilando odio … ¡Y todo hacia mi! ¡Si yo no hice nada!... además de amenazarlo. Pero me cuenta que cuando Harry supo quien venia saco su barita y apunto.

-No te atrevas, Harry.-Dije amenazante.-Él es mi amigo.

-¿Cómo puedes ser amiga de una asquerosa serpiente?-Pregunto sin su habitual inocencia en los ojos. Que raro es, pensé.-_Si Hermione se junta con más serpientes, el mundo volara por los aires._-Pensó mi querido amigo.

-Harry…YO me junto con quien quiero. Sino estas de acuerdo no me importa. Pero no todo es lo que párese.-Dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-No me haré amiga de esa _cosa_…-Dijo Harry como un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche.

-No soy una _cosa_, Potter. Tengo un nombre. Y tampoco me apetece ser tu amigo. Si estoy aquí es por Herms. No por ti, ni por esa cosa rabiosa.-Dijo Theodore al acercarse.-_Te dije que era una mala idea, Hermione. Ellos son rencorosos hasta con los que no conoce y no les a hecho nada_.

-_Todo este bien, Theo. Ellos aprenderán a convivir contigo por mí. Lo aran. Pero no dejare que te falten al respeto_.-Dije pensando, pues Theodore sabia leer las mentes. Aunque yo ya había aprendido a controlar las vosees.-Todo ira bien.-Dije más para mí que para ellos.

Ron le ladro a Theodore, cuando este paso a su lado. ¡Ah! Hombres, ¿Quién los entiende? Porque yo no… pero no importa.-pensé. Agarre a Theodore de la mano y a Harry de la otra y Ron se puso alado de Harry. Empezamos a caminar. Solté a Harry y le dije que utilizaran su capa. Y lo hicieron. Tome de la mano a Theodore, pues estaba muy nerviosa. Mejor leía la mente de sus amigos, haber en que pensaban.

_-¡Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate! ¡Vamos por el chocolate!_.-Pensaba Ron muy felizmente mientras que trotaba con la lengua defuera. Alado de Harry. Y aunque llevara la capa cubriéndole, dejaba un rastro de saliva. ¡PUAJ!

-_Se que Ginny, dijo que éramos amigos con derecho…Pero quiero ser su novio_.-Pensaba tristemente Harry, pero estaba muy interesante pues Ginny había logrado liarse con Harry sin que la palabra **Tramposa** se le marcara en la cara.-_¿Por qué no querrá? ¿Será porque siempre convierto a Ron en cualquier cosa? ¿O porque la convertí también a ella una vez? Ah… ¡Quisiera entender a las mujeres! ¡Son taan raras!_

-Óyeme, no somos raras las mujeres. Somos incomprendidas por seres idiotas como tú.-Dije muy enojada, parándome en seco y apuntándole con el dedo.-Así que cállate. Y no hables de lo que no sabes, Harry.

-¿Pero de que hablas, Hermione?-Comento Harry extrañado por mi comentario.-No se de que hablas.

-_Cállate, Hermione. Que estoy seguro de que no les as explicado a ellos que tramas ¿verdad?_.-Dijo Theodore mirándome, sin articular ni una sola palabra.-_Sabemos que ellos no entenderían. Además el perro esta enamorado de ti. Y siento que tú también lo quieres pero a menor escala. ¿Cierto? Porque si es así, no creo que le agrade la idea de que la mujer que ama, se intente liar con la serpiente mas detestada de Hogwarts…_

-_No… Lo quiero como un hermano, creía estar enamorada. Pero no lo estoy.-_Dije apenada. ¡Merlín! Él era muy observador, tendría que tener mas cuidado.

Seguimos caminando. Theodore y Harry de vez en cuando intercambiaban palabras, y cumplidos. Cada vez, a Harry le caía mejor Theo, pero intentaba no mostrarlo, podían utilizarlo en su contra, pero al parecer entendía porque me juntaba con él.

Mientras que Ron…Bueno, seguía con su lengua defuera y dejando una rastro y marca personal. Y Theodore intentaba conocer a Harry, para complacerme. Ah, eran un amor los dos.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Era raro ver movimiento a esas horas, y más en esos pasillos, pensó un joven mientras a hurtadillas se dejaba guiar por la luz, como un insecto atraído. Pensaba Jake Dumont, alado de su hermana Ammy. Se veían dos jóvenes, uno encapuchado (lo supo porque se le veían los pies al pobre Harry) y un perro ladrando feliz de la vida.

-¿Qué crees que estén asiendo?-Pregunto el joven Dumont a su hermana.

-No lo se…Necesitamos hablar con Jane...-Murmuro pensativa mientras seguía a su hermano.

-Si…Necesitamos hablar con ella.-Dijo dándole la razón a su pequeña hermana, mientras seguía la luz.-Pero ¿Dónde estará?

-No lo se…-Murmuro aún siguiendo a Jake un poco confusa.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Alexander Luton, caminaba por los pasillos la mañana siguiente a la entrada de los nuevos. Para él no era competencia ese Duplont o como se hiciera llamar el joven Frances. Para él, la única competencia que existía, y no porque fuera mas guapo, rico, galán, agradable y otras cosas. Era esa comadreja de Ron Weasley. Solo porque pasaba mas de medio día alado de SU Hermione.

Pero no pensaba dejársela fácil al joven Weasley, si tenia que luchar, lucharía por ella, si tenia que hechizar a alguien, lo haría por ella, si tenia que jugar sucio, lo haría, si tenia que contratar a un matón, lo haría. Pero todos sabrían que Hermione era suya, era de su propiedad. Aunque en la ultima salida a Hogsmeade ella había salido al parecer con otra persona, pero nunca pudo saber con quien. Pero en la próxima salida, la invitaría, pensaba. Y mira que suerte tenía, pues al otro lado del pasillo aparecía Hermione dirigiéndose al gran comedor.

-¡Granger!-Gritó pues aun no la llamaba por su nombre.

-Ah…Hola, Luton.-Le contesto sonriéndole. Solo como ella podía sonreír.

-¿Oye, te gustaría ser mi pareja en el próximo viaje a Hogsmeade?-Preguntó galantemente mirándole a los ojos. Y con su sonrisa mas seductora y deslumbrante.

-¡Hay no! Se me olvidaba que ya viene, ¡y tengo que planear la segunda cita!, lo siento, Luton. Ya tenia una cita pendiente.-Dijo Hermione toda avergonzada. Pues de tanto chocolate que había comido se le había olvidado.-Me tengo que ir. ¡Adiós!

-Claro…Adiós.-Dijo Alexander bajando su cabeza, triste y derrotado, mientras la veía irse. ¿Pero que mas podía hacer?-Hey, Mia, ¿Quieres ir con migo a Hogsmeade?

-¡Claro!-Grito la tal Mia.

Bueno, mínimo ya tenía una cita este viaje a Hogsmeade. Día y noche…

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

No había parado de pensar en Granger en toda la noche. No había logrado conseguir el sueño tan preciado que necesitaba para su belleza y estaba esa mañana de malas. Aun sentía sus labios sobre los de él. Aun sentía sus manos acariciándole, cuando era un animal. Recordaba que había estado hablando con alguien, pero no se acordaba de quien. Draco Malfoy caminaba como un león enojado, o mejor dicho, como una serpiente enfurecida. Recordaba haberla rescatado, y haberse mostrado tierno y lindo.

-¡No, no, no!-Pensó Draco.-Ningún Malfoy es tierno y lindo.

Salio de su habitación hecho un mar de penas, no sabía como debía comportarse ahora, ella le estaba robando el corazón.

-¡No!-Se volvió a reprender Draco mientras agarraba su cabeza entre sus pálidas manos.-Un Malfoy nunca ha tenido corazón.

Estaba enojado, confundido, triste, pero sobre todo, _enamorado_. Si, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, estaba enamorado. Pero no de cualquier chica. No, tenía que ser una Gryffindor, ah, pero tampoco se conformaba, tenía que ser una rata de biblioteca, nadadora, compulsiva, perfeccionista, y con pelo esponjado. Oh, pero no bastaba para él, sino que para mayor gracia, era su "enemiga" y la mejor amiga de Harry Popotty.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando recibió una carta… de ella.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

-Ginny, querida. Tenemos que hablar.-Dijo Hermione saliendo detrás de la puerta.-Es sobre la apuesta. Quiero agregarle algo más…

-¿Eh?-Dijo Ginny saliendo de su sueño.- Ah, Hola Hermione.

-¿escuchaste lo de la apuesta?

-Si, si, dame la hoja y hagamos lo que quieres.-Dijo como si nada, aun sumida en sus sueños.

-Perfecto.-Comento Hermione mientra tomaba la hoja de la apuesta…-Veamos…

Hermione miro el pergamino pensando en como lograría que Ginny ya no la engañara…

-Firma aquí, aquí y aquí.-Dijo Hermione dándole una pluma.

_Yo, __**Hermione Granger**__. Y __**Ginny Weasley**__._

_Juramos, que cumpliremos la apuesta. La primera en perder_

_Después de un año. Tomara veritaserum, para que la otra_

_Pueda decidir, cual será la pregunta y hacer que la rebele en el_

_Gran comedor. Para que todos lo presencien. _

_Mientras que la ganadora sabrá su respuesta._

_Las reglas serán simples. Se duden borrar, mientras las dos,_

_**Hermione Granger**__ y __**Ginny Weasley**__ estén de acuerdo._

_**Regla numero 1**__. Todo se llevara a cavo en menos de un año._

_**Regla numero 2**__. Quien haga trampa, se le marcara en la cabeza en verde y rojo, la palabra __**Tramposa **__y le saldrán dientes de burro, cola de dragón, y su cara se llenara de granos. Y no podrá esconderse en su cuarto, si no que tendrá que exhibirse, si eso pasa._

_**Regla numero 3**__. Que, gane la mejor._

_**Regla numero 4.**__ Cualquier intento por parte de Ginny de salir con Harry Potter, alias El-Niño-Que-Vivió, (Siendo el intento de salir como amigos con derechos, y cosas por el estilo) la regla numero 2 reaccionara inmediatamente._

_**Regla numero 5.**__ Quienes vayan avanzando con su meta las uñas se les colorearan de un color rosa, si va empeorando además de la Regla numero 2, sus uñas se colorearan de un Rojo sangre._

_Terminando esas reglas. Nosotras, juramos cumplir las condiciones acordadas._

_Hermione Granger, tendrá que enamorar a su enemigo mortal, Draco Malfoy, en menos de un año. Mientras que su amiga._

_Ginny Weasley, tendrá que olvidar su amor por Harry Potter. O por lo menos tendrá que dejarlo de acosar durante un año._

-Ginny, vuelve a firmar aquí, y ahí.-Dijo Hermione mientras le pasaba el pergamino con las reglas a la joven.

-Claro, Hermione.-Dijo mientras agarraba la pluma y el pergamino.-Pero antes lo leeré.

-Esta bien.-Dijo un poco preocupada de que esta se negaba, pero si lo hacia ya sabia como hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-Ok, todo en orden.-Comento la zanahoria mientras firmaba.-¿Y para que tantos cambios?

-Eh…-Hermione esperaba que de un momento a otro a Ginny le saliera marcaras en la cabeza en verde y rojo, la palabra **Tramposa **y los dientes de burro, cola de dragón, y la cara se llenara de granos además de las marcas. Pero al ver que nada pasaba intento leerle la mente

-_Esas delicias…Quien creería que se encontraban en el baño donde los jugadores varoniles van… Tanta delicia y nadie que sepa de ellas.-_Pensó Ginny, mientras a Hermione se le salían los ojos y no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.-_Tantos dulces dentro de esos casilleros, pobrecitos, encerrados todo el dia, esperando a que una pelirroja se los coma. ¡No se preocupen caramelos! ¡Que yo os salvare!_

-Ok…eso fue raro.-Pensó Hermione mientras inventaba una escusa para salvarse de Ginny.-Nada mas me gusto que viéramos como vamos avanzando.

-Ah, yo quiero cambiar las reglas. Si no te importa…-Dijo mientras agarraba ya el pergamino, lo abría y escribía algo.-Ya esta ahora debes firmarlo tu.

-Déjame checar, ¿De acuerdo Ginny?-Murmuro Hermione mientras leía de nuevo para ver que había cambiado Ginny…

_Yo, __**Hermione Granger**__. Y __**Ginny Weasley**__._

_Juramos, que cumpliremos la apuesta. La primera en perder_

_Después de un año. Tomara veritaserum, para que la otra_

_Pueda decidir, cual será la pregunta y hacer que la rebele en el_

_Gran comedor. Para que todos lo presencien. _

_Mientras que la ganadora sabrá su respuesta._

_Las reglas serán simples. Se duden borrar, mientras las dos,_

_**Hermione Granger**__ y __**Ginny Weasley**__ estén de acuerdo._

_**Regla numero 1**__. Todo se llevara a cavo en menos de un año._

_**Regla numero 2**__. Quien haga trampa, se le marcara en la cabeza en verde y rojo, la palabra __**Tramposa **__y le saldrán dientes de burro, cola de dragón, y su cara se llenara de granos. Y no podrá esconderse en su cuarto, si no que tendrá que exhibirse, si eso pasa._

_**Regla numero 3**__. Que, gane la mejor._

_**Regla numero 4.**__ Cualquier intento por parte de Ginny de salir con Harry Potter, alias El-Niño-Que-Vivió, (Siendo el intento de salir como amigos con derechos, y cosas por el estilo) la regla numero 2 reaccionara inmediatamente._

_**Regla numero 5.**__ Quienes vayan avanzando con su meta las uñas se les colorearan de un color rosa, si va empeorando además de la Regla numero 2, sus uñas se colorearan de un Rojo sangre._

_Terminando esas reglas. Nosotras, juramos cumplir las condiciones acordadas._

_Hermione Granger, tendrá que enamorar a su enemigo mortal, Draco Malfoy, en menos de un año y este deberá de confesar su afecto hacia la joven con un Te amo o un Te quiero. Mientras que su amiga._

_Ginny Weasley, tendrá que olvidar su amor por Harry Potter. O por lo menos tendrá que dejarlo de acosar y dejar de pensar en él durante un año._

Pero todo lo vio igual. Ninguna nueva Regla. Y se cuestiono…

-¿Qué le cambiaste?-Pregunto levantando la vista

-Lee todo Hermione, y así lo descubrirás.-Comentó mientras se marchaba.-Cuando lo descubras lo firmas y me mandas una copia, por favor.

-Claro Ginny.-Comento mientras leía de nuevo, hasta que lo encontró…-Hermione Granger, tendrá que enamorar a su enemigo mortal, Draco Malfoy, en menos de un año y este deberá de confesar su afecto hacia la joven con _un Te amo o un Te quiero_. Mientras que su amiga.

Ginny Weasley, tendrá que olvidar su amor por Harry Potter. O por lo menos tendrá que dejarlo de acosar y _dejar de pensar_ en él durante un año.

Un te amo, o un te quiero… ¡Merlín! Será más difícil de lo que creía-Pensaba Hermione en ese momento mientras sonreía y firmaba.

Luego de mandarle una copia a Ginny recordó que tenía que mandarle una carta al Hurón de Malfoy.

_Querido Malfoy, como bien sabrás la próxima salida _

_a Hogsmeade es el sábado por la tarde, y ya tengo pensado _

_a donde llevarte, ocupe mucho tiempo pensando en eso, pero como te imaginaras es un lugar donde nadie _

_se fijara en ti o en mi juntos, donde a nadie esta triste_

_o aburrido, o al menos a mi me gusta ese lugar._

_Esta vez si tendrás a Teddy Peddy en tus manos, te lo regresare, y si te portas bien, tal vez hasta obtengas más de lo que buscabas_

_Con un poco de cariño, _

_H. J. G._

Después de escribirla se la mando por el ave que le presto Anna Losana, la compañera de habitación de Ginny.

-Ahora, a esperar su respuesta.-Dijo Hermione meditando todo, mientras se miraba las uñas, en las cuales ya tenía 4 de un tono rosa. Hasta que se puso a pensar en Harry y Ginny.-Pero…si a Ginny no le paso nada y tenia 2 uñas pintadas de rosa también, significa que no era ella la que estaba con Harry, sino no se quien…Bueno mejor dicho otra persona… ¡Hay Merlín! ¡Pobre Harry!

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Con un poco de cariño, pensó Draco mientras sostenía la carta contra su pecho y suspiraba como idiota, y la besaba de vez en cuando. Le había escrito con un poco de cariño, entonces ella tampoco era tan indiferente como él hacia ella.

-Draco, amor, cielo.-Dijo Hally entrando en su habitación masticando una dona de chocolate.-Tenemos una posible alerta verde…

-¿Alerta verde?-Comentó atontado, hacia mucho tiempo que había olvidado ese código.-¿Qué significaba?

-Hay de mi, que tengo que repetirte los códigos…-Dijo exasperada.-Código amarillo, se nos acabo el alcohol y la botana, código Rojo, se acerca un Gryffindor con una manada de locos para matarnos por lo que probablemente le hicimos a uno de los suyos, Código naranja una manada de Hufflepuffs vienen a matarnos como locos por algún maltrato, Código azul rey, los Ravenclaws se enteraron de nuestra broma e intentan vengarse sin éxito, el código Rosa, se nos acaban los dulces (que es muy importante ese código rosa entre las mujeres, si quieren mantenernos tranquilas), Código morado, alguien se atoro su cabeza en alguna parte, Código celeste…

-¡Cállate! Cállate que ya me desesperaste.-Dijo Draco agarrándose la cabeza.-¡Solo dime que demonios significa código verde!

-Hay, que genio tienes…-Murmuro la joven bajando la vista tristemente, como si realmente lo estuviera, pero luego la levanto y lo miro indiferentemente.-Código verde…Pansy la lunática, excéntrica y obsesioncita Parkinson viene hacía acá con una carta de tu padre, que dice que tienes que ser una mejor persona con ella. Nada mas eso.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-Preguntó exaltado mirando hacia todos lados mientras se escondía debajo de la cama de Theodore, mientras sollozaba.-Theodore, sálvame.

-Cállate y escóndete cabeza hueca.-Dijo Hally mientras se tiraba a la cama y se ponía a leer una revista.-Mas te vale mantenerte en silencio

Quedándose callado Draco la obedeció temiendo que en cualquier momento Pansy apareciera e intentara comérselo a besos. Y eso no era una opción.

De la nada apareció ella con una falda amarilla arriba del muslo, y con una blusa que de fea tenia mucho. Con sus ojos exageradamente maquillados de tonos que no combinaban y botas de personas-Mujeres-nocturnas que dejarían impresionado a cualquier joven, sino fuera porque Pansy las usaba…

-Alvery, ¿Dónde esta Draco?-Preguntó con su chillona voz y su cara de perro

-Pues yo que se, no soy su niñera, ni su mamá.-Comento mientras seguía comiendo su rosquilla y leyendo revista corazón de bruja.-Si lo fuera, estaría bien que me dijera a donde saldría, pero no lo soy, aunque no dudo que esté con esa Harper, Lisa Harper, de Ravenclaw. Claro sino me equivoco.

-Eres una diosa, Alvery.-Dijo Pansy corriendo hacia la joven ficticia de Hally.

Esperaron 5 largos minutos mientras esperaban que Pansy no regresaran, pasando eso, los dos al mismo tiempo se echaron a reír tan fuerte y ruidosamente que era probable que se escuchara hasta Marte.

-Gracias, Hally.-Dijo Draco saliendo de debajo de la cama.-Eres un cielo, para ser una serpiente.

-Lo se, siempre me lo dicen.-Comentó mientras sonreía, no podía creer que Parkinson fuera tan tonta como para buscar a alguien que no existía.-Ah…Ahora Draco, huye antes de que vuelva.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Theodore caminaba por los jardines, recordando y sonriendo al pensar en la noche que habían pasado, Hermione les pidió al final que ellos hicieran que no se conocían si no estaban en un lugar seguro, y él la entendía.

Ella solo se preocupaba por sus amigos, pensó, y que lindo era tenerla a ella como aquello, aunque no como lo que le gustaría que fuera.

Recordó la pelea de chocolate en las cocinas mientras los elfos gritaban e intentaban esquivar los trozos y bombas liquidas de chocolates voladores. Fue uno de los mejores días de su vida, fue emocionante, interesante, divertido, y había comido mas chocolate esa noche que en toda su vida.

Mientras caminaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, choco ruidosamente contra alguien, levantando la vista se fijo en una joven que levantaba sus libros, en sus ojos saltones y en su varita en la oreja,

-Lo siento mucho.-Dijo Theodore mientras rauda y velozmente ayudaba a la joven con sus cosas.-No te vi…

-Normalmente causo eso en la gente….-Murmuro la joven rubia mientras se levantaba ya con todos los libros en sus manos.-Soy Luna…

-Ah, ya se quien eres, llegaste al partido de póker.-Dijo Theodore mientras le tomaba la mano y le depositaba un suave y casto beso en ella.

-Oh, si, Theodore Nott, de Slytherin.-Dijo sencillamente mientras se sonrojaba por el beso.-Mucho gusto en verte otra vez. Pero estoy un poco ocupada tengo que llevarle esto a Ron, esta en la enfermería, pues hoy le quitaran el hechizo al pobre.

-¿Y Potter?

-Oh, Harry, jiji.-Rió Luna mientras recordaba a Harry escondido en una armadura del tercer piso.-Solo diré, que se escondió el pobre.

-¿Te acompaño?-Preguntó mientras le ofrecía el brazo galantemente.

Luna se quedo pensando, ¿seria malo que le acompañara él? Pero…Podría causarle celos a Ron… ¿Sería eso malo?

-Si…-Sonrío.-Estaría encantada.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Dumbledore paseaba tranquilamente por su oficina pensando en las solicitudes de la gente que se había metido para cantar. _Ah, mucha gente entro,_ pensó, _pero no se han metido quienes yo quiero._

Volvió a mirarlas, viendo que gente que las había llenado, de Gryffindor se habían metido los hermanos Creevey, Lavander Brown, Romilda Vane y Cormac McLeggen. De Slytherin, estaban, Marcus Flint, Daphne Greegrass, Anny Lamengui y Gregory Goyle. De Ravenclaw: Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil y Alexander Luton. Y por último Hufflepuff, Susan Bones, Amelia Bones, Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillian.

Pero no estaban ni Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, ni Hermione Granger por parte de Gryffindor. Luna Lovegood, de Ravenclaw. De Slytherin no estaban ni Draco Malfoy y tampoco Theodore Nott, con su compañero Blaise Zabini, ni la joven Hally Alvery.

Bueno, si ellos no se metían por que querían, él los metería por gusto, sin dejarles opción.

-Señor, lo buscan.-Comentó de la nada McGonagall.-¿Desea que lo haga pasar?

-Por favor, Minerva.-Dijo tranquilamente.

-Ahora vuelvo.

Dumbledore espero tranquilamente a que su visita hiciera aparición, mientras se iba corriendo detrás de su escritorio para dar la imagen de hombre imponente, de un dios, pero para darle mejor imagen, decidió que se pondría el sombrero picudo de 45 cm de largo. Se coloco sus lentes media luna, y se sepillo la barba, agarro sus manos y las entrelazo colocándolas arriba de su escritorio, y se quedo mirando fijamente la entrada.

Pero mejor aun, pensó, me doy la vuelta en mi silla, dándole la espalda a la entrada y cuando llegue la volteo y es ahí cuando pongo mis manos y brazos arriba del escritorio. ¡Como el padrino...!...Creo… Pero con gorro de Merlín, si, muy imponente.

Haciendo caso a sus pensamientos, balanceo la silla y espero a que llegara, dos segundos después, llegaron McGonagall y el visitante.

Con aire misterioso, Dumbledore le dio la vuelta a la silla.

-Buenas tardes, Dumbledore.-Menciono el visitante antes de que lo viera el director.

-Puedes retirarte, McGonagall.-Murmuro, pues su visitante era nada menos que…

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Pasaron 4 días y 3 noches después de todo lo que había ocurrido, Hermione esperaba con ansias su cita con Draco y le pedía ayuda a Theo para encontrar la vestimenta perfecta, Draco intentaba escapar de Pansy, mientras intentaba encontrar la ropa mas normal para poder verla y que no sospechara que ansiaba pasar tiempo con ella, Harry paso todos esos días encerrado en la armadura sin comer esperando a que su amigo el zanahoria no le encontrara, Ron pasaba la mayor parte buscando a Harry para estrangularlo, Ginny pasaba los días encerrada en sus pensamientos y sueños, y hasta algunas veces desaparecía, Theodore y luna, tuvieron mas encuentros para jugar con sus amigos, y Blaise pasaba la mayor parte del día desaparecido.

Jake Dumont, y su hermana Ammy, se habían vuelto muy amigos del trío dorando, y Hally Alvery pasaba la mayor parte de los días intentando alejar a Pansy de Draco.

Pasaron los días sin mucho cambio, cuando llego el día de la salida a Hogsmeade,

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Draco se encontraba en la última carroza, nadie sabía si iría con alguien ese día al pueblo, o iría solo. Pero tampoco nadie se lo preguntaba, ecepto sus buenos amigos, Zabini y Hally.

Esperaba ansioso la llegada de su joven acompañante, estaba nervioso, pues recuperaría a su osito Teddy, pero seria la ultima cita con la joven…

¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo conseguir otra cita, sin verse gustoso? ¿Y si planeaba algún plan?, no, ella era muy inteligente para eso.

Espero pacientemente durante medio minuto antes de volverse loco y pensar que ya no vendría, pues eran las 3:30.37 pm. Luego de otro medio minuto insoportable la joven castaña hizo su entrada.

No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, era _el_ ángel, su ángel…

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Hermione entro en la carroza un minuto después de la hora acordada. La joven vestía con un pantalón celeste y roto en la rodilla, una blusa de tirantes blanca y tenis color blanco y azul. Llevaba el pelo suelto y bien definido, y no estaba maquillada.

Miro a Draco que llevaba unos jeans azul oscuro y una camiseta negra. ¡Se ve como un dios! Pensó Hermione.

_-¿Qué pensara de mi?-_Pensó Hermione mientras le leía la mente…

-_¡Merlín me ampare! Mi ángel se ve muy hermoso_.-Oyó salir de la cabeza ese pensamiento, Hermione se miro sus uñas para evitar que Draco la mirara sonrojada, y para mirar como iban sus uñas.

-Hola, Huroncito teñido.-Comentó con cariño Hermione mientras le sonreía.

-Hola pelos de ratita.-Devolviéndole la sonría, saludo Draco.-¿Y a dónde iremos? _¡Me dedico la sonrisa de los ángeles! Creo que ya puedo morir en paz._

-Pues lo estuve pensando mucho, e investigue un poco. Y creo que será una sorpresa, cuando lleguemos al pueblo, te vendare los ojos.-Dijo con sencillaza Hermione.-¿De acuerdo?

-¿Qué tramara Granger?-Se pregunto Malfoy, sin saber que Hermione le leía y escuchaba sus pensamientos.-Eh…Supongo que esta bien…

-¡Perfecto!-Dijo tomándole la mano por un momento y luego soltándosela.

El tiempo que les tomo llegar al pueblo, la pasaron callados, Hermione pensando en el por qué de haber puesto su mano en la de él, y él en que había estado pensando Hermione y si se habría dado cuenta de que se había sonrojado. Estar callado mataba a cualquiera, y mas por el estilo de silencio que emergía entre ellos…

-Y…eres amiga de ese _Doplut_.-Comentó Draco, equivocándose adredemente con el apellido del joven. Solo por hacer platica con su castaña rata.

-Dumont, Malfoy, es Dumont.-Dijo corrigiéndole, pensando en que decirle, si una verdad o una mentira.-Y si… es mi amigo…_Por ahora_…

-¿Por ahora?-Preguntó preocupado mientras la miraba con rabia y dolor escondidas en su mirada.

-Pues… es lindo, es carismático, divertido, sonriente, es guapo, sexy, inteligente, soñador, encantador, es sangre pura y no le importa que sea yo, ni a su familia… y creo que quiere tener algo mas con migo…Pero no lo se…-Comentó con aire disque distraído, alimentando el fuego que ardía en Draco

-Ah…-¿Qué decir? ¿Qué a él ya no le importaba eso? ¿Qué él también podía ser todo es y mas si lo deseaba? ¿Qué deseaba que se callara y no hablara tan bien de ese joven francés? ¿Qué demonios tenía que decir?-Pues, que mal por él, pues mancha su sangre y la sangre de sus antepasados…lidiarse con una sangre sucia… ¡_Qué asco_!

Eso a Hermione le dolió, sintió como si un cruciatus le hubiera dado en el pecho…¿Pero que podía esperar? Él aun no la quería… Tal vez aun la odiaba, y mas por tener a su osito…

-Si tanto asco te da una sangre sucia…Mejor te doy tu estúpido oso de felpa y olvidamos la cita…-Comentó Hermione fríamente, mientras salía del carruaje.

**-**_¿Qué demonios?-_Pensó Draco alarmado.-_¡Eso no se suponía que debía decir su ángel! _No lo siento, Granger. Pero soy un hombre de palabra y no te desharás tan fácil de ella.

-Esta bien, Malfoy. Ponte este pañuelo en los ojos.-Dijo mientras el joven le obedecía y esta lo amarraba.-Ahora dame la mano…

El joven le obedeció y se la dio, solo sentía como corrían y daban vueltas, cada dos por tres.

-Ah…-Suspiro Hermione después de veinte minutos corriendo y parando en seco para que nadie les viera juntos.-Creo…ah…que ya…ah…llegamos, Malfoy…

-Ah…-Se soltó de la mano de Hermione, para llevarla a sus rodillas y respirar ruidosamente.-¡Merlín! Creía que nunca llegaríamos…

-Y se supone que eres deportista.-Dijo sonriendo burlonamente Hermione.-Se suponía que deberías aguantar tranquilamente…

-También yo suponía eso…-Dijo mientras seguía tomando aire…-¿Ya me puedo quitar el pañuelo?

-¡Claro!-Dijo sonriendo con autosuficiencia mientras esperaba ver la expresión de Draco

Y la expresión de Draco fue de lo mas maravillosa que la joven hubiera podido imaginar, esté estaba todo lleno de vida, sus ojos miraban excitados el lugar, le salio una sonrisa tan grande y hermosa que para Hermione fue la recompensa de tanto esfuerzo y dedicación.

-Espero que te guste.-Comentó Hermione y en voz baja añadió.-_mi_ huroncito…

-Es…lindo.-Solo pudo decir eso, no quería mostrarse muy dispuesto…¿¡Pero como aguantar!? Y sin pensarlo dos veces se le salio.-Es lo mas impresionante y guau que han hecho para mi…

Hermione al escuchar eso, solo atino a sonreír tiernamente mientras le tomaba la mano y lo llevaba para introducirse a la feria que tenia juegos mecánicos y mágicos…

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

No sabía si romperle la cara o sonreír, Jane estaba feliz con él, pero él se moría de celos. ¿Qué hacer? Esa era la cuestión…-Pensó Joel mirándola.

Se veía a leguas que él la adoraba, aunque lo intentara negar…Pero él (Joel) era muy observador, no dejaría que nada malo le pasara a su Jane…

Mientras se mantenía escondido, se retiro tranquilamente para dirigirse de nuevo hacia el pueblo.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Ah…Con que su cita misteriosa era nada mas y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.-Pensó Nicholas mientras miraba a la feliz pareja dirigirse mas internamente hacia el carnaval.

Entonces su verdadero oponente era el rubio teñido, no la zanahoria con patas…

Bueno, entonces que se preparara porque Hermione seria de él, y nada mas de él…

Riendo con maldad y perversidad que nunca antes se había escuchado, se fue hacia el pueblo también, con su acompañante deseosa de quedarse ahí.

Pero a él no le importo y la obligo.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Aquí termina el capitulo, me gusto mucho escribirlo... y les tengo preguntas... :P

¿Por qué a ginny no le paso nada de lo del contrato?

¿Abra alguna manera de librerse de este que ella lo logro?

¿Joel esta enamorado de Jane?

hahaha supongo que eso es todo, adios y besos :)

PD:

Les recuerdo que los pensamientos son en _cursiva _y los dialogos son a letra normal. Si se mescla por ejemplo letra normal y cursiva en dialogos, es porque lo dice y lo piensa. No olviden eso, porque es importante y podria confundirlos con facilidad si no lo saben. eso es todo por el momento :) Gracias por leer y les deseo un hermoso dia, o noche XD!


	11. Cap 11 Corazón Vs Razón

**Que onda, bueno, yo aquí denuevo. No tarde tanto. Hoy termine de escribir este capitulo, y el final se acerca. Si bien no me equibo yo le pongo otros 2 o 4 capitulos maximos para que acabe el Ficc.**

**Realmente me inspire mucho al final, este no fue tan chistoso. Fue un poco mas de mm... eh... Drama supongo hahaha.**

**Quiero pedirles que si se dan una vueltesita por mis otros ficcs se los agradecere mucho. No se si soy buena escribiendo Humor. Me cuesta mucho trabajo hahaha. Imaginense!!**

**pero bueno, supongo que eso es todo. Este Capitulo lo recomiendo con una cancion que escuche por otro Ficc, la cancion es de Sum 41 - "with me"**

**esta muy linda, yo les aviso cuando ponerla**

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

**Cáp. 11- Corazón Vs Razón**

-Harry… que bueno que ya apareciste.-Comentó Ron sonriendo perversamente mientras lo sacaba de la armadura.

-¡Ron! ¡Eh!...Es que eh….-_Piensa Harry, ¡piensa! Sino este te mata…y te remata_-Me quede eh…Atorado y no podía salir…-Comentó Harry mirando a todos lados menos a su amigo.

-Ah…Con que atorado, ¿Verdad, Harry?-Dijo Ron mientras inspeccionaba la armadura en la cual Harry ya no estaba.

-Eh…Creo que eso fue lo que dije…-Dijo nerviosamente intentando ver como escapar sin que su amigo el gigante lo atrapara.

-Mmm… ¿Y por qué aquí dice, en caso de atorarse (ejem, Harry) tira de esta palanca?-Comentó Ron mientras la tiraba y se rompía la armadura.

-¡Adiós!-Dijo Harry antes de salir corriendo tan rápido, que dejaría al corre caminos en ridículo.

-¡Harry vuelve acá!-Gritó Ron mientras lo perseguía…

Hasta, que se le ocurrió una mejor idea, darle a Harry una cucharada de su propia medicina. Utilizando sus mejores conocimientos (Que no eran muchos, pues no prestaba atención en clases), reunió un conjuro tan poderoso que hasta el que no debe de ser nombrado hubiera muerto de miedo, además de por su psicópata mirada. Y tiro el hechizo contra Harry.

Pero Harry, como si lo hubiera sabido, volteo a la derecha y el hechizo fue a darle a alguien a quien no hubiera querido lastimar…

-¡Ah!-Fue lo único que se escucho de esa joven antes de que se convirtiera en una rana azul, con manchas moradas, con una cabellera rosa, y 7 ojos.

Ron se mordió el labio, una manera de expresarse preocupadamente, y se acercó a su "creación". ¡Merlín! ¡Qué mala suerte tenia esa niña!

-Yo…yo…-Tartamudeo Ron sin saber que decir, o por lo menos, como disculparse….-Yo….Lo siento mucho…

-¿Ron? ¿Acaso eres tu?-Preguntó la rana…

-¡Oh dios! ¡Perdóname Ginny! ¡Todo fue culpa de Harry!-Murmuró apenado mientras agarraba a su hermana para llevarla a la enfermería…

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Hermione y Draco pasaron todo el día en la feria. Subían y bajaban a todos los juegos mecánicos. Pero cuando se hacía noche, y faltaban dos horas para irse al colegio, Hermione decidió que era tiempo para sus juegos favoritos… Los juegos de _azar_.

-¡Vamos, Malfoy!-Dijo Hermione mientras tomaba su mano para llevarlo al mejor lugar.-Esta vez, probaremos algo diferente.

-De acuerdo, pero sea lo que sea, yo resaltare.-Dijo mientras caminaban, sin soltarse de la mano, claro.

-Tal vez si… O tal vez no…-Dijo riendo mientras llegaban a los puestos del lugar.-Déme… 35 monedas, por favor.

-Son 2 galeones.-Comentó el joven que estaba atendiendo, mientras ofrecía las monedas.

-Malfoy…Tú pagas.-Sentencio Hermione mientras agarraba las monedas y salía del lugar, dejando a Draco pagar.

Draco alcanzo a Hermione a los dos minutos, y vio que la joven estaba jugando un extraño juego. Esté consistía en tirar una bola blanca con puntos bordados de color rojo, sobre unos objetos de vidrios que formaban una pirámide.

Hermione tiraba con toda la fuerza posible. Pero no le era posible tirar las 6 botellas. Máximo tiraba 4 o 5. Pero nunca las 6.

-¿Perdiendo, Granger?-Comentó Draco por detrás de ella.

-¡Oh! Calla…-Murmuró Hermione mientras se relamía los labios y volvía apuntar, pero se paro en seco y miro a Draco.-Sabes, si te crees tan bueno como hablas. No creo que sea problema que tires las botellas.

-Apuéstalo, Granger. Esto será pan comido.-Dijo Draco mientras tomaba la pelota de Hermione y la aventaba.

Draco tiro dos veces seguidas y al tercer tiro logro derrumbar todas, ganando un gran, pero realmente gran peluche, que le llegaba a la cintura. Era un muy lindo peluche de oso color castaño. Ese punto le recordó a la joven.

-Toma, Granger.-Dijo mientras le daba el peluche.-Para que recuerdes como has sido derrotada en tu propio juego, y por mí… Pero más, para que me recuerdes a _mí_.

-Gra…Gracias, Malfoy…-Murmuró Hermione mientras lo tomaba. Y tomando una nueva dirección (para otro juego).-De muéstrame que me puedes ganar en este juego… _Mi hurón_.

El juego en si, eran unas pistolas de agua, y tenían que dispararles a unas dianas. Cada uno con el disparo iba creciendo una especie de plataforma que contenía un peluche hasta tocar una alarma. Y el primero que tocara la alarma, ganaba.

Cuando llegaron al juego, Draco y Hermione tomaron asiento. Pagaron y les activaron sus armas de agua, y esperaron a la cuenta regresiva para poder empezar, y demostrarle al otro, quien mandaba en ese lugar.

Treinta segundos después…

-¡Gane!-Gritó eufórica mientras saltaba y empezaba a bailar y cantar…-Gane, oh yea, soy la mejor, aja.

-Oh…Calla, Granger. ¡Quiero la revancha!-Dijo Draco mientras agarraba de nuevo la pistola.

-Eres un mal perdedor.-Canturreo Hermione mientras agarraba la pistola de agua y pagaba.-Pero de acuerdo, acepto.

En otros 30 segundos, Draco volvió a perder.

-Oh, cariño, toma este peluche.-Dijo Hermione mientras le entregaba el peluche ganado.-Para que me recuerdes…Y sepas que perdiste contra mi.

-Eh… Gracias, Granger.-Murmuró conmovido por el gesto de su rata castaña.

-No hay de que.-Dijo con simpleza sonriendo, pero de la nada se volvió a mirar el reloj.-Oh, ya es hora de irnos, creo que debemos separarnos y llegar a diferentes carruajes…

Hermione espero a que él dijera algo…

-Bueno… supongo que esta… bien…-Comentó tristemente mientras se iba…olvidándose de algo…

-¡Hey! Se me olvida…-Dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba hacia el con todo y su peluche gigante y los ganados.-Toma.-Hermione hizo entrega de su cautivo, el peluche Teddy Peddy.

-Oh…Gracias.-Comentó mientras lo agarraba i lo guardaba, no podía llegar al castillo con un peluche rosa de unicornio, y un peluche todo tierno en forma de osito a costa de su bien ganada reputación… ¿O si?

Y antes de que Draco se diera la vuelta por completo, Hermione sin parpadear se acerco a él, y le dio un casto y tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por un maravilloso día, mi huron teñido.-Comentó mientras se iba.

-No, _Hermione_. Gracias a ti.-Murmuró por debajo mientras la veía marchar, e inconcientemente se llevaba la mano al lugar donde los suaves labios de la castaña se habían posado.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Ya, por fin. Se habían separado, mugre desgraciada de Jane. ¿En qué demonios pensaba cuando salio con ese _Ken_ de Barbie? En nada. Esa era su respuesta.

Ese Niño cara bonita, era todo lo que una mujer _normal _e_ idiota_ deseaba. ¡Ah! ¡Pero Jane no era normal! ¡Era una mujer especial! ¡Especial por dios! Entonces… ¿Cómo demonios se fijaba en ese tal por cual? Si, ósea, comprendía que era lo que las mujeres miraban hoy en día, y que no estaba en mala forma. Pero era cínico, arrogante, un fresco (N/A: definición de hombre que sale todo el tiempo con mujeres, por decirlo así), un idiota, un creído, un perdedor, un tiñe pelos, un… un lo que sea.

Por eso no sabía por qué Jane se fijaba en eso, ¿Qué tenia ese…Flacucho qué no tuviera él? Jake, era sangre pura, rico, lindo, tierno, ambicioso, divertido, juguetón, sonriente, un poco burlón, amable, un buen besador, tiene el cuerpo como él quiere.

¡Por merlín! Era casi el hombre perfecto y muy sexy por cierto.

-Joel, ¿Cuándo dejaras de espiar a Jane?-Preguntó una personita mientras se acercaba hacia él.

-Ammy, no te metas en los asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia.-Dijo mientras se apartaba para que Jane no le viera.

-Te das cuenta, que deliberadamente ignoraste mi pregunta, ¿Eh?-Comentó picándolo para ver que le sacaba.

-Oh, cállate ya.-Dijo malhumorado.-Y para tu información, le dejare de espiar cuando deje a ese perdedor.

-Puede ser un perdedor, pero es el perdedor que ella quiere.

-¿Qué no entiendes que quiero que te calles de una maldita vez?-Dijo gritándole a su hermanita…

-Si… y para que veas que te aprecio, me largo.-Diciendo eso se fue tranquilamente.

¿Cómo era posible que le hubiera gritado? Nunca, nunca en su vida le había gritado tan fuerte, ni tan bruscamente. Espera, ni siquiera le había gritado alguna vez. Siempre se mantenía tranquilo y amable.

Pensando en eso, corrió hacia su hermana. Le debía una disculpa. Y ella 40 galeones.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

¡Por fin! ¿Por qué habían tardado tanto? ¿Qué se habían besado y él ni cuenta? ¡Rayos! Pff, ¿Por qué siempre le pasaba lo mismo?

Oh, que va, ya n modo. Pensó Nicholas, mientras se dirigía hacia las tres escobas. La próxima cita de Hermione, definitivamente iba a ser con él. No con el egocentrista de Malfoy.

Ese niño de mami…

-Eh.. Nicko…No es por ser quejumbrosa, pero… ¿no crees que podemos dejar de espiar a esa sangre sucia?-Pregunto la cita de Nicholas.

-En primer lugar, nada de Nicko, ni Nicki ni esas tonterías.-Dijo enojado al escucharla.-Segundo, en tu vida la vuelvas a llamar sangre sucia, porque ella vale mas que tú.

La pareja del joven se quedo callada, sin decir nada. Pues Nicholas se veía realmente cabreado.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Le llevo cuatro días y medios excavando una cueva con una cuchara de plástico. Pero por fin había logrado escapar. Hacia dos semanas completas que había logrado escapar. Iba a contarle al mundo quien la había encerrado. Quien le había maltratado. Y todo eso, solo si lograba hablar. Bueno… Realmente no la habían maltratado, porque había engordado unos nueve kilos, si contaba bien. La alimentaban, le bañaban, y jugaban con ella a aventarle la pelota. Como si fuera un perrito.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_**(Poner por favor la canción de Sum 41-With me)**_

Hermione ya no soportaba la apuesta, pero le adoraba. No podía creer lo que hacía. Tenía que conquistar a Malfoy, no enamorarse. Pero…¿Cómo no enamorarse de un joven guapo y con corazón? ¿Cómo no enamorarse de un joven, con sonrisa perfecta, amistoso, divertido, juguetón, y abecés tonto? Era imposible no hacerlo. Quisiera o no, Draco era el príncipe azul de ella. Y quería poner un fin a la apuesta…Pero… El secreto la tenía agarrada por los pies.

Nadie debería saber aun quién era realmente ella… Que hacía o lo que no hacía…

¿Pero… Arriesgarse por amor? No lo sabía… ¡No sabía que hacer! Lo único que sabía era que se había terminado enamorando de Malfoy, El hurón de bote, El alvino, el cretino, el sangre pura, el idiota, de él… No, no se había enamorado de Malfoy: El hurón de bote, El alvino, el cretino, el sangre pura, el idiota; sino de Draco, el joven divertido, el apuesto, el arrogante, el justo, el tierno, el lindo, el sonriente… Ella, Hermione Granger, se estaba enamorando de su peor enemigo… o tal vez, ya lo estaba.

¿Pero que hacer, cuando el corazón ya tiene dueño? ¿Cuándo tu alma te pide a gritos que no lo alejes de ti? ¿Cuándo tus sueños te traicionan, y te relacionan con él? ¿Cuándo la vida te prepara un destino negro, y con un vote de vidas que se supone que odias?

Hermione no sabía que hacer, no soportaba tener que pelear con su corazón, su alma, su razón y su mente. Todo al mismo tiempo. Si escuchaba su corazón y su alma, el costo era decir la verdad, que hace tiempo sabía, contar todo, sus mayores secretos, todo… Mientras que si seguía su razón y su mente, el costo era muy diferente, pues perdería a su príncipe azul, a su primer y real amor…

Corazón contra Razón. ¿Quién ganaría? ¿El amor o la mente? ¿La suerte o su destino? Porque ella, ya tenía un destino escrito. ¿Quién ganaría? ¿Quién ganaría?

No estaba segura de querer saber el ganador, pues con cualquier elección perdería más de lo que ganaba… Hermione no podía parar de pensar como había podido hacer una apuesta tan ruin. Miro el peluche que le había dado Malfoy y sonrió. De lo que estaba seguro era que si ganaba corazón, tal vez… solo tal vez… ganaría lo que siempre había estado soñando. Un amor real…No uno ficticio… no uno de mentiras.

Pero…

Toda su vida siempre había sido planificada, desde que nació, hasta que la comprometieron. Si, Hermione Jane Granger estaba comprometida y sin conocer al joven… ¿Por qué? Porque sus papás no pensaban como ella. La trataban como si fuera un objeto. Por eso cuando llego a Hogwarts quiso liberarse de todas esas ataduras. De todo lo que realmente le ataba a su antigua vida.

Si su corazón ganaba, antes de casarse, Hermione conocería lo que tal vez nunca conocería en su matrimonio, el amor. Eso era todo lo que ella deseaba, amor… Sino había estado con Ron, era porque no sentía amor… Sentía algo parecido a la adoración… ¿pero amor?, no, eso no era amor. No era lo que ella quería. Lo que ella buscaba.

Pero… Si ganaba su Razón, ella sería tratada como algunas veces deseo, pero también odio. La maldición que tenía no podía dejarla pasar. No podía jugar contra ella… Solo podía intentar convivir con ella.

Hermione mientras pensaba en todo eso, toco inconcientemente el collar que su madre le había regalado… Un collar que consistía en una cadena delgada y sencilla de oro y un corazón con una piedra roja como la sangre en medio.

Tenía miedo, miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, miedo de lo que el destino casi incierto le deparaba. ¿Sería el que le habían contado? ¿O sería el que ella forjara?

Hermione, se encontraba en la habitación de su torre, que compartía con Draco. Está estaba tirada en la cama boca arriba, mirando el techo mientras pensaba todo eso. Su mente era un torbellino de preguntas, mientras su corazón era un torbellino de sentimientos. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado en la cita.

Todo había sido miel sobre hojuelas. Se había divertido, la había pasado tan bien que el tiempo había transcurrido muy rápido. También estaba segura que Malfoy la había pasado bien, pues se le había olvidado su osito de felpa. Por el cual, todo eso paso.

La apuesta con Ginny, había sido de las mejores cosas que había hecho, pero también de las peores. Pues, nunca creyó enamorarse, solo pensaba en darle una venganza a Draco, si, conquistarle y luego romperle los sentimientos. Nunca imagino que él fuera diferente a como pintaba. Nunca creyó, poderse enamorar perdidamente de él…

Pero lo había hecho, se había enamorado. Enamorada de su peor enemigo. Que dicha, que ironía, que suerte, que destino…

Todo programado… Como se suponía que debía ser…

Pero… ¿se salvaría del destino deparado por sus padres?

No lo sabía… y no lo quería saber…

Lo que sabía y entendía, era que su propio destino estaba en sus manos. En sus habilidosas manos… ¡Ha! Qué buen chiste…pensó. Mientras le corrían las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Y todo… por ese verano después del torneo de los tres magos… todo, por aquél verano.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Ya tenía a Teddy… ¿Todo iba a terminar ahí, En que ella le daba el osito y él se iba…? Había planeado recuperar a Teddy a como de lugar. Pero… no había planeado enamorarse de esa dientes de burro y pelo de rata. Sonrío irónicamente mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido en el semestre. El baile de Halloween se acercaba. ¿Podría invitarla? O tendría él que secuestrar algo para que ella aceptara tener una cita. Rió encantado de sus pensamientos.

Secuestrar. Ha, como ella le había hecho a él la primera vez. La vida era irónica, y él la disfrutaba así, y mucho. Pensaba en todo eso mientras aventaba su pelota rebotadora contra el techo. No podía hacer nada más… Que increíble era salir con aquella eh… lo que fuera, pues para él, ella no era eh… una chica… Sino más bien, una clase de extraterrestre. Una muy linda, por cierto.

Pero ya sabía que haría para que ella aceptara. Raptaría todo sus peluches y le daría uno a uno en cada cita, primero los menos importantes y luego hasta el final, los que realmente valían algo para ella. ¡Qué buen plan! Pensó Draco mientras se ponía a trazar los planos del plan.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Theodore caminaba por el pasillo con Luna. Era muy agradable la charla que sostenían siempre, era una persona ehh… especial, pensó Theo.

-Luna, ¿Desde cuando conoces a Rudolf?-Preguntó refiriéndose a la última vez que habían jugado

-Oh, bueno, los conocí cuándo hacía una investigación.-Comentó con simpleza.

Así entre platicas extrañas, Theodore sintio su corazón latir. Dandole a entender, que no solo con Hermione latía sino tambien con esa extraña joven, Luna Lovegood.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Hally miraba a todos desde la torre mas alta. Todo iba perfecto. Pensó mientas sonreía.

La gente se estaba dando cuenta como eran los otros.

Sus amigos se estaban enamorando. Y aunque ella estuviera sola, no importaba mientras sus amigos estuvieran siempre bien acompañados. Pero solo esperaba que Draco no descubriera el motivo por el que Hermione salía con él, pues le rompería el corazón.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

**B****ueno aca acaba el capitulo, y tengo que aceptar que estoy un poco triste, pues esperaba mas RRs, pero pues.. al parecer no. Imaginen mi carita de corderito cuando lean este cap.**

**Porque si estaba triiisteee :(**

**espero RRs :)**

**si quieren que la autora sea feliz y escriba mas seguido **

**:P**

**pero bueno, bye besos. :)**

**PD: Mil gracias a los dos RRs que me escribieron :)**


	12. No es un caP

Chicos les tengo una mala noticia, no sé cuando seguiré escribiendo el ficc. He tenido unos cuantos problemas emocionales, y una carga extra de tareas, además de que mi computadora se murió, y ahí tenia avanzado los ficcs. Bueno, ahí los tenía más bien.

Lamento los inconvenientes, y espero realmente que me sigan leyendo, yo intentare escribir, o seguir escribiendo.

Atte. Marie Malfoy.

PD: gracias a: Pily-Sofy, y Zuoteyu por firmar el ficc de un toque de magia, Angy Malfoy por firmarme mi última misión, y de nuevo a Angy Malfoy y lagordis por firmar después de 7 años.


	13. Chapter 13

**Cáp. 12- Fin de la apuesta**

Todo marchaba como deseaba. Sus uñas estaban casi todas rosas. Se veían realmente bien. Pero, aun no sabía que hacer. Tal vez debería decirle a Draco lo que estaba pasando. Decirle la verdad, decirle que comenzaba a sentir algo…Hermione miro a Theodore que estaba enfrente de ella, en la biblioteca. Aunque estaban alejados, se comunicaban con las miradas

-_¿Qué hago Theodore?_-Le preguntó mientras lo veía.

-_¿Qué puedes hacer Hermione?_-Le contra ataco con otra pregunta

-_No lo se… Puedo decirle lo de la apuesta, pero se que no me querría mas._-Comentó con la cabeza agachada y aguantando las lagrimas.-_No querría saber mas de mi… y perdería al príncipe azul de mi cuento de hadas…_

_-Eso no lo decides tú. Tu te iras después del baile de Navidad.-_Dijo con cierto aire de resentimiento y sin levantar la vista del libro

-_Tu sabes porque… Quieren que prepare la boda, quieren que me vaya… Maldigo esos dos años…Maldigo ese verano_

-_Lo se…-_Le miro mientras decía eso.-_Hubiera preferido conocerte antes de eso._

-_También yo Theodore. 2 meses juntos y ya te quiero_…-Dijo mientras las lagrimas le salían.

-_Hermione… Tu puedes luchar contra tu destino.-_le dijo mientras le miraba preocupado.

-_No… No puedo y lo sabes. Mis padres…-_Pensó mientras sollozaba mas fuerte.-_No puedo hacer nada, no puedo…¡Hay Theo! ¿Qué are?_

-_No lo se Hermione… No lo se…-_Dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba.-_Lo siento…_

Hermione sintió como se iba la conexión mental, si, ellos hablaban mentalmente, pues la poción aun no terminaba de hacer su efecto. Suavemente se levanto de su asiento. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo escapar? ¿Es que ya había elegido? ¿Y si era eso, había elegido bien? ¿Qué emoción había elegido? ¿Qué sentimiento había ganado?

La cabeza le daba vueltas, hasta que paro en una de ellas. Una que decía que debía ser sincera y que si Draco la quería él le daría una oportunidad. ¿Cierto no? … ¡Hay Merlín! ¿Y si no se la daba? ¡Sería una vieja amargada con veintidós gatos negros, viviendo en un apartamento negro!

Hermione se levanto y salio de la biblioteca, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo decidió saber que era lo que pensaban los demás. Pero de ella.

-Disculpa, ¿Sabes quien soy?-Preguntó a un joven que iba pasando.

-Si Hermione_-Soy la mejor y mas creída, ególatra, tonta, RATA con pelo esponjado-_Granger. ¿Cierto?-Comentó el joven

-Si…-Dijo mientras pensaba-_Primero lo mato, luego lo remato, se lo doy a Fluffy para que se lo coma y nadie sepa nunca que fui yo, muajajaja. Se lo merece ese hijo de eh… de algo._

-¿Y por qué lo preguntabas?-Preguntó extrañado el joven_.-¿Qué no tienes aun muy inflado el ego, y tenemos que inflártelo nosotros los mortales?_

-Por nada…-Comentó mientras se aguantaba de llevar acabo su plan de matarlo y rematarlo.-Gracias.-No iba a ser descortés con un posible muerto, o ¿Si?

Esta vez miro a una joven, que sería la próxima en preguntarle…

-Disculpa la molestia… ¿Sabes quién soy?-Preguntó esperando que la extraña no pensara tan mal de ella.

-Si, eres Hermione Granger.-Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Mmm… Ella no está pensando en nada.-Pensó Hermione mientras la miraba con más detenimiento. Era de cabellos castaños, un poco ondulados y unos impresionantes ojos pardos. ¿Quién sería ella?

-Oh, qué mala educación la mía, me llamo Hally…Hally Alvery.-Dijo la joven presentándose con una sonrisa toda alegre y linda.

-Oh…¡oh! Ya sé quién eres, eres la amiga de Dra…Digo Malfoy, ¿Cierto?-Dijo Hermione reconociéndola instantáneamente.

-¡Si! Haha-Dijo mientras reía sinceramente.-Ya me di cuenta que ibas a decir Draco, pero no te preocupes, no diré nada. Por cierto, ¿cómo les va juntos?

Hermione, impresionada por lo que Hally acababa de decir, no sabia que contestar. Si contestaba que muy bien, estaría dando a entender que Draco y ella estaban saliendo. Si decía que a ella le caía muy mal Draco, Hally podía comentárselo. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir?

-No sé de que hablas…-Dijo cuidadosamente.

-Oh, ya entiendo, se supone que no debo saber.-Dijo sonriendo Hally-Pero ya me tengo que ir. Supongo que nos veremos luego. ¡Adiós!

-Adiós…-Dijo Hermione extrañada por esa joven tan extraña como cualquier persona en ese castillo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco caminaba en la sala común, sin saber aun que hacer, decirle a Hermione, Te quiero. O, mandarla a volar, para que estuviera mas segura. No sabia que hacer, que decir, cómo actuar.

¿Actuar o pensar?

Después de media hora pensando, en la cual, tiro cuchillos muy, muy filosos a la cara de "_Duplont_".

-¡acerté!-gritó Draco al haberle dado en la cara, en medio de los ojos. Con mirada psicópata.

Ya sabía que haría, y diría. Iría por Hermione para decirle su decisión. Hermione, ¡Prepárate porque allá va Draco Malfoy!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Theodore caminaba por el pasillo mientras pensaba que sentía por Luna, y por Hermione. Bueno, por Hermione ya sabía. A ella la quería, no, la amaba. Pero nunca podría estar con ella por el destino, su destino. Y por Luna, bueno, era una genial joven, muy linda, extraña, rara, divertida, y extrovertida. Era el polo opuesto a Hermione.

Pero, ¡agh!, ¿qué hacer?

Luna o Hermione, noche o dia, asi era la pregunta. Tanto sol, podría lastimarlo (N/A: Es un ejemplo de decir, tanto Hermione puede lastimarme), además, yo soy un ave (o depredador) nocturno…Pensó Theodore.

-.,-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry caminaba por los pasillos, tranquilamente, como si nunca hubiera cometido un error en su vida. Habia escapado de Ron, aunque Ginny seguía en la enfermería…ser rana azul, con manchas moradas, con una cabellera rosa, y 7 ojos. Debía ser duro.

-Harry PoPotty-Gritó alguien haciendo que éste volteara con miedo.-Pagaras por lo de Ginn.

-Oh, no.-Dijo Harry saliendo corriendo mas rápido que una escoba.

-Ven aca maldito cobarde convierte personas.-Gritó de nuevo Ron corriendo detrás de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nicholas caminaba aburridísimo, esperando al baile de Hallowien, un baile que seria fenomenal. Lo tenia claro.

Y mas, porque ese dia conquistaría por fin a Hermione, su amor platónico.

-Nicholas…-Dijo Emmily detrás de él.

-¿Qué paso Emmily?

-Codigo Amarillo…

Oh no, pensó Nicholas, código amarillo no, el alcohol se les había acabado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione iba caminando por los pasillos, perdida, intentando ver por donde ir.

-Hermione.-dijo alguien a quien conocía muy bien la joven.

-¿Si?-Preguntó con inocencia

-Te quiero.-Dijo Draco con sencillez.-Y quiero que seas mi novia…_Porque eres algo muy importante en mi vida, por favor Mérlin, que no diga que no, me moriría…_

-Yo…

-Si dices que no, Uni Uní quedara destruido y mutilado.-Dijo Draco interrumpiendo a Hermione (Uni- Uní Peluche de Hermione)

-Te iba a decir que también te quiero, y que aceptaba…Pero tienes a Uni Uní…

-Bueno…Me voy.-Dijo Draco dándole un beso en los labios a Hermione y yéndose.

Hermione miro sus uñas, la apuesta acaba de terminar…había enamorado al hurón…pero no se sentía tan bien como había imaginado…Porque ella también se había enamorado de él…

-.-.-..-...-.

NOO ME MATEEEEN E ESTADO SUPER OCUPADA; MAÑANA PRESENTO EXAMEEENN I TAREASSS I ASIIII ORRIIBLEEEE

NOO ME TIREN TOMATESS NI NADA POR EL ESTILOOOO POORR FAVORR, CLEMENSIA POR ESTA POBRE AUTORAA

ademas ia les puse el final d un ficc i otro ficc eh

asik no me digan nada

i dkeee no me consentrabaaa i asiii, escribiii el finaaal y esta super dramatiiicoo .

Hermione contara porr fin su secreto, andara con Malfoy, se dara cuenta de una realidad, y se destrosara

Draco, dejara d sentir, no volvera a amar, etc

Sta super triste el final

pero bueno

less mando un besoooo giganteeeeeeeescooooo

con mucho amooorr y cariñoo para q no me kieran matar

(L) hahahaha

bye

besos XD


	14. Chapter 14

_**Cáp. 12**_

_**El secreto de Hermione y Un desagradable adiós**_

-Ginny…La apuesta a acabado…-Fue lo primero que dijo Hermione al verla.

Ginny se encontraba en la enfermería, después de su recuperación del fallido hechizo de su hermano contra Harry.

-¡A ver tus uñas!-Dijo Ginny completamente excitada de la emoción.-_Esa desgraciada debió de haber hecho trampa, solo así lograría que un bombón como Malfoy se fijara en ella, porque, si miramos bien a Hermione, tiene cuerpo de nadadora._

Hermione le mostro sus uñas, herida por los comentarios (pensamientos) de Ginny, supuestamente su mejor amiga.

-Toma Ginn, trágatelo. Es hora de que me digas, ¿Cómo pretendías olvidar a Harry? ¿Cuál es tu mayor secreto? ¿Quién es tu amor?-Preguntó Hermione después de haberle dado el frasquito con el liquido de la verdad.

-Pretendía olvidarlo viendo a Blaise Zabini, acostándome con él…

-¡Ginn!-Gritó Hermione llevándose sus manos a la boca.

-Agh, Hermione, tu eres una tonta creída, ya deja de pensar que eres muy inocente, y no me interrumpas que no me agrada que ese bombón de Draco te haya preferido a ti antes que a mí, yo me le estuve encimando antes que tú…-Dijo Ginny completamente desesperada y con el suero de la verdad.-Acostándome con él, viendo las estrellas (nos acostábamos en la torre de astronomía.) y cenamos a la luz de las velas…Harry sigue siendo mi amor, mi vida, pero Blaise, Merlín, él es maravilloso para ser una serpiente…-Dijo terminando con un suspiro-Ah, y veo Barney (El programa para niños.) y sueño con conejos…

Terminando de contar sus verdades, Ginny se tapo la boca, como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

Hermione y Draco llevaban una semana de andar juntos, eran la comidilla de Hogwarts, y la pareja más tierna de ella. Hermione fue aceptada por los amigos de Draco, y Draco por los amigos de Hermione, solo que con un poco de resistencia.

Fin

Ah, no se crean, esta historia aun no termina. Como narraba…, por cierto olviden eso de "Hermione y Draco", hasta lo de "Y Draco por los amigos de Hermione solo con un poco de resistencia"

Draco iba caminando muy feliz, aunque no se le notar.

Era el hombre más feliz del mundo, solo con tener a Hermione a su lado.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Hey, Malfoy!-Gritó alguien por detrás de éste.

-¿Qué quieres Duplont?-Comentó Draco al ver corriendo al francés detrás de él.

-Es Dumont. Y lo que quiero, es que te alejes de Hermione.-Dijo mientras se paraba para respirar.

-Lo siento, eso no es posible. Ella es mi novia y la quiero.-Comentó.-Además, ¿Por qué haría lo que quieres?

-¿eh? Tu me preguntaste que quería, y yo te conteste…-Dijo levantando la ceja, y con un deje inocente empezó a hablar de nuevo.-Además yo si me alejaría de ella si no me quisiera, digo, si supiera que anda con migo por una apuesta…

-No se de que hablas.-Dijo dándose media vuelta.-Pero ya escuche demasiadas tonteras de tu parte.

-Malfoy, lamento ser yo el que te lo diga, pero Hermione solo esta con tigo por una apuesta. La hizo con Weasley, Ginny Weasley. Y al parecer Hermione ganó… Imagínense, el gran Draco Malfoy, enamorado. Y ¿de quién…? De la joven que es una sangre sucia, mejor amigo de Potter, que hizo una apuesta para que te fijaras en ella…

-¡No te creo! Ella seria incapaz de hacer algo así.-Dijo defendiéndola con el alma.

-¿No me crees? ¿Y por qué no le vas y le preguntas? Así tendrás toda tu verdad.-Dijo Jake mientras se marchaba del lugar.

Draco salio corriendo, no era posible que Hermione, SU Hermione le hubiera engañado, no era posible que lo que ese Dumont le hubiera dicho fuera verdad, era imposible.

Su Hermione era un amor, un sueño, un ángel, SU ángel, por el amor a dios. ¿Cómo hubiera podido hacerle eso…?

Tenia que preguntarle, sabía o creía que seria una mentira departe de ese francés de pacotilla, pero, ¿Cómo estar seguro?

Tenia que encontrarle, y quitarse la duda injustificada, pero todo cambio en cuento entro a la sala que compartía con ella, cuando la vio hablar con la comadreja pobretona… Pero decidió esperarla y escuchar un poco su conversación…

Hermione y Ginny aun se encontraban en la sala común de los premios anuales.

-Y bien Hermione…Ya sabes que veo Barney. Y sueño con conejitos, y lo otro… Pero hablando de otra cosa, es increíble que ganaras esa apuesta, dios, ¡Draco Malfoy enamorado de ti! Pobre idiota, todo por una apuesta. Puso su corazón en tus manos, Hermione. Y tú lo utilizaste para propósitos ruines. _Increíble que la santita de ella haya logrado mas que yo con Blaise Zabini, no es justo. Pero la ratita de Hermione es tan mala y soy yo la única que conoce esa faceta suya…aunque haya tenido que contarle lo de Barney_

-Ginny… No quiero que nadie sepa de la apuesta…-Comentó Hermione dolida de la realidad, no había esperado ganar…y mucho menos, lograr a enamorar a Draco… ni tampoco enamorarse ella. Y lo que pensaba Ginny era doloroso realmente.

-No, comadreja pobretona Weasley, no queremos que nadie mas sepa de la apuesta.-Dijo una voz saliendo de la oscuridad, revelando sus profundos ojos grises, hechos hielo… que reflejaban dolor, decepción, traición, y tristeza. Y salio majestuosamente ya sabiendo, la realidad… En la cual, decía que todo había sido un estúpido y horrible engaño….

-¡No Draco! ¡No es lo que tu crees!-Gritó Hermione desesperada mientras se aferraba al brazo de joven para no dejarlo salir.-¡Por favor, espera y deja que te explique…!

-Para ti, _Sangre sucia_…Soy Malfoy…-Dijo fríamente Draco apartándola de un manotazo. Y siguiendo su camino pero se paro, y la volteo a ver.-Ah si, por cierto. Yo nunca andaría con una… _basura_ como tu… No quiero volver a toparme contigo nunca más. Seria una molestia._ Además ya es una molestia tener que haber admitido que me enamore de ti. Pero ese tal Duplont tenía razón. Que irónica es mi vida._

Y sin más siguió su camino. Un camino en el que Hermione ya no era bienvenida.

-No me dejes… Draco.-Murmuró mientras caía al suelo de piedra mirando como el hombre al que amaba se marchaba sin volver a mirar hacia tras…mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas silenciosas que no pasaron desapercibidas por Ginny…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Él le había entregado todo, su alma, su corazón, su amor, sus secretos, sus sentimientos, y su vida… Y ella…nada… Todo había sido fingido, ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso? Él le había confiado todo ¡Todo Maldita sea!

Estaba dolido, enojado, triste, rabioso… Pero lo peor era que su corazón, que había vuelto a latir, se había roto…se había enfriado, se había vuelto de nuevo una roca… Sin sentimientos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione corrió buscando a Jake, ¡¿Cómo se había atrevido?! Ella amaba a Draco y él hacía que la detestara.

¿Por qué?

Cuando por fin lo diviso, corrió para darle un puñetazo en la nariz.

-¡¿Por qué maldito carbón?! ¿Por qué?- Dijo después de habérselo dado.

-¿Por qué?-Comentó burlonamente mientras tocaba su nariz.-Porque no dejare que mi prometida se besuque con otro.

-¿qu…qué?-Tartamudeo preguntando, sintiendo que el aire de los pulmones le dejaba…

¡¿Prometida?! ¡Debía de ser una broma de mal gusto!

-No…Los _Balandier_ no me pudieron poner contigo…-Dijo negándose a la realidad…

-Pues si… Al parecer están tan desesperados de que su "_hija_" encuentre un perfecto marido que fueron con mi padre…

-Pero…Pero… ¡Se suponía que éramos amigos! ¡Tu sabias que yo amo a Draco con toda mi vida!-Gritó intentando aferrarse a la anterior realidad, una realidad en la cual no todo estaba perdido.

-Oh, cariño. ¿Qué no te dije que yo era tu prometido?-Preguntó fingiendo inocencia.-Perdón, es que, ya sabes, siempre se me olvidan las cosas.

-No, no, no, no…-Decía Hermione agarrándose desesperadamente la cabeza.

-Pues si, ya lo veía venir. Pero, ¿Tú crees que yo, dejaría que mi prometida anduviera a mis espaldas con otro?-Comentó con desdeño.

-¡Pues serás un patán de… de… de pacotilla! … ¡Y un…eh… tonto!-Gritó mientras corría en dirección a la torre, pues ahí debía de estar Draco.

Hermione se topaba contra todos, no le importaba nada, ni sus amigos, ni enemigos, ni conocidos, ni nada. Solo le importaba encontrarlo a él. Al llegar a la torre después de la carrera que se hecho, Hermione pronuncio la clave. Y entro. Ahí, dentro de la habitación estaba Draco, pero… no solo.

Se encontraba con Romilda Tames. La joven bruja más hermosa de toda la escuela. Verla con otra fue como un golpe bajo, las lagrimas le salieron, y salio a toda prisa como si el viento le quemara.

Salio al jardín y se quedo pensando en todo lo que había pasado, desde la promesa de humillarlo, la apuesta, la primer cita, el primer beso, hasta lo del beso con esa tal Romilda.

Empezó a llorar, no podía parar. Sentía que la vida ya no valía, su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el llanto.

Y empezó a recordar cuando le contó a Theodore su mayor secreto…

_-Theo, somos amigos desde, hace dos días, pero creo que tienes derecho a saber…No se lo he contado a nadie nunca, pero creo que me sentiré mucho mejor si se lo cuento a alguien… Hace tres años, después del torneo de los magos, mis papás y yo nos habíamos ido a América, de vacaciones, pero… una noche de lluvia, relámpagos y rayos, habíamos salido al teatro, fue una noche tan genial.-Recordó con melancolía Hermione.-Cuando íbamos de regreso, nos asaltaron unos magos, eran 4 tipos encapuchados, y una pareja, yo no llevaba mi barita, y tuve mucho, mucho miedo… _

"_La pareja me miro con idolatría y parecía que me conocía, yo no me confiaba, y me puse delante de mis padres, de alguna manera protegiéndolos. Mis padres han de haberlos reconocido, porque también ellos temieron, con el terror más puro. Los mire con ojos duros, y espere que se fueran, pero nos rodearon. De un momento a otro me agarraron, y yo grité tan fuerte como pude para que me soltaran, agarraron a mis padres, y volví a gritar con más fuerza."_

"_Vi como los mataban…como les lanzaban el hechizo mortal, vi como morían…y con un relámpago, vi sus cuerpos caer… y caí, me rompí en pedazos. No lograba pensar en nada. La pareja se me acercó, y con una mirada de "ternura" y "tristeza" que no creía que sintieran, y que razón tuve. Me pusieron una gabardina, y me llevaron a un hotel cerca de ahí."_

"_Yo iba toda perdida, no sé que me había pasado, mire a la pareja, eran como de la edad de mis…difuntos padres… Y me voltearon a ver. La señora, que también era castaña y de rasgos muy finos, con impresionantes ojos color verde musgo, fue la primera en hablar."_

"_-Hermione, querida, por fin te encontramos.-Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos verdes._

_Yo la mire, y por un momento no supe que decir, ¿a qué se referían "por fin te encontramos? Y por fin hable.-Perdonen ustedes, pero acaban de matar a mis padres, y… ustedes…ustedes son los culpables…-Acababa de razonar eso._

_-Bueno, es que esos asquerosos muggles te habían raptado de bebe. Merecían morir, una __Balandier__ merece vivir con su familia, y criarse como una sangre pura.-esta vez el que había hablado era el señor._

_-Yo soy Hermione Jane Granger, ellos eran mis padres…-Comenté enfurecida, mataban a mis padres y mentían, pero era cierto… aunque diferente la historia… Ellos me habían encontrado y criado, y por casualidad del destino me habían llamado igual que los señores presentes._

_-No querida, ellos no son tus padres, somos nosotros.-Comentó de nuevo la señora rebatiendo mi comentario.-Oh, que modales lo míos, me llamo Amelia Jane Balandier. Y él, el señor que esta acá alado mío, es mi esposo y tu padre, Arnold Balandier._

_En ese momento, sentí que la bilis se me salía y vomitaba…mire al señor, era realmente la primera vez que me fijaba en él. Tenía el pelo rubio, rasgos también finos pero con pecas, y sus ojos eran grandes, inexpresivos, y de un color chocolatoso, iguales a los míos._

_Y fue su turno de hablar._

_-Jane, hoy es el dia en que te regresamos tu verdadero nombre, Hermione Jane Balandier Griseldy, y regresas a casa.-Comentó el señor sin mirarme, y me dio miedo._

_Esa noche pelee de la manera Muggle, pero ellos, como dije antes, tenían sus varias a la mano, y me desmayaron. Lo de más es historia…"_

_-Pero sigues acá. Y con el apellido Granger…-comentó Theodore intrigado por la historia."_

_-Les dije, que como clemencia o favor, me dejaran conservar el apellido Granger, por haber matado a mi…esa familia…Theodore, estoy comprometida, me iré el día del baile de __navidad__, para casarme…No conozco a mi prometido…Ni se su apellido…_

_-Hay, Mione…-Dijo simplemente antes de aventarse a abrazarme._

Recordando eso, Hermione pensó que lo mejor para olvidar su dolor, era escuchar música. Miro que estaba en un lugar y se dio cuenta que estaba en público. Sin controlar sus emociones empezó a oír los pensamientos de la gente. Algo que realmente no deseaba…

_-Porqué llorara la rata elvis…_

_-Es una rarita…¿Cómo puede estar con un bombón como Malfoy?_

_-Está loca, no puedo creer que tenga el mejor promedio de la escuela…_

_-que tonta_

_-pobre cita, ¿qué le habrá pasado a la tonta de esponjada rata Granger?_

-¡Cállense, cállense, cállense todo el mundo de una puritana vez!-Gritó desesperada como una loca, o como una psicópata, (N/A: creían que pondría malas palabras como tuta pero con "p" al principio? No!! Ahahah)

Hermione corrió por la orilla del lago lo más rápido que podían dar sus piernas, nunca debió haberse puesto o hecho ese hechizo leedor de mentes. Fue una gran estupidez…Una gran tontería…

Llego a un lugar del lago donde todo era privado… hasta que le llego un mensaje por el mismo búho que le había mandado la nota anterior…Agarro enojada la nota y se puso a leer…

"_Siento mucho lo que sucedió, no fue mi intención. Intentare ver cómo arreglar las cosas para que Draco vuelva contigo. Porque el destino no está escrito Hermione, El destino lo escribes tu, paso por paso, tu destino no está sellado, tus padres biológicos, no lo han logrado aun, lucha Hermione, Lucha por tus intereses, por tus deseos, lucha por ti. Sino por Draco._

_Con cariño, Hally."_

Hermione miro la carta como si le quemara, una conversación con ella, y ella, ya le mandaba cartas de apoyo. _Qué patética eres Hermione_, Pensó Hermione mientras aventaba la carta al lago.

Después de eso, le llego otro búho, uno diferente, y muy conocido para ella.

"_Jane, lamentamos mucho informarte esto, pero tu prometido, nos pidió adelantar las cosas, y aceptamos gustosamente, te sacaremos de Hogwarts antes de lo previsto, te sacaremos un día después del baile de Hogwarts, ya hablamos con tu director. _

_Saludos, Familia Balandier."_

Hermione vio esto y su última esperanza quedo destrozada…toda ella quedo así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola chicos, ya regrese, la autora desconosida XD porque desconocida? porq casi nadie me conoce hahaha

bueno, regrese antes de lo previsto, me ire unos dias a un viaje d estudios, lamento informarless que no subire nada mientras no regrese a mi casa, deacuerdo?.

Gracias a los RRs que me mandaron :)

y quiero dejarles algo en claro, yo con los RRs, soy muy feliz, mientras sea para que me digan no see, algo que no sea ofensivo, porqe digamos que resivi un RR, q me molesto, pero no me enojo. Publicare que me pusieron en este RR, para que ustedes lo vean...

From: judoba

solo en un universo alterno esta pareja seria aceptable, en cualquier fic  
basado en el argumento de JKR y en el cual la pareja de draco malfoy sea  
hermione, ginny o luna no respeta a la autora original... los fics donde draco  
es bueno y su pareja es alguna de las amigas de harry no se basan en los  
libros de JKR, sino en la falta de logica y respeto de quien escribe el fic...  
ademas fundamentan el fic no en el personaje sino en el actor lo cual es  
ridiculo y poco inteligente...  
por eso fic como este no merencen la pena leerlos es una perdida de tiempo...  
--

Fue deque.. guau, y como le dije a esta tipa, si a ustedes no les gusta la pareja, o el trama, pues no lo sigan leyendo, no pierdan su tiempo. y le dije q tampoco hablara por los demas.

Yo respeto las criticas constructivas, no las babosadas que me vienen a decir gente que no tiene nada que hacer.

Muchas gracias por su atenion, y espero que opinen de lo que dejo esa tal Judoba

Bye, besos :)


	15. Chapter 15

MIIIL PERDONES por haberme tardado tanto en subir, espero q no quieran matarme hahaha bueno, ya subire con un poco mas de frecuencia :) aunque no esta semana, pues estoy en examenes semestrales, que son horrorosos, no les miento hahaa. pero bueno, espero que disfruten este capitulo que si esta largo :P bueno, es porque tiene 2 canciones, que ahí explico cuales son. ESPEROOO RRS!! pliiss gente, ayudenme, denme apoyo, denme motivo para seguir escribiendo este ficc!!!! ayudenme a revivirlo y no dejarlo morir, enserio!

Cap. 14 "Baile de Halloween (Primera parte!)"

Había pasado ya 3 semanas desde lo ocurrido entre Hermione y Draco. Draco había anunciado a todos su compromiso con esa Romilda Tames, la próxima señora Malfoy. Eso mataba a Hermione.

Theodore, dejo de hablarle a Draco, al igual que Hally. Los mejores amigos de él, le habían dado la espalda en su decisión. En lo demás, lo apoyaban.

El baile de Halloween se acercaba, casi todos se habían inscrito a eso de la banda, pero Hermione y sus amigos no, ni Draco y conocidos. Hermione parecía un zombi, pues no comía casi nada. Se dejaba matar lentamente.

-Ron…-pronuncio Harry.-Creo que Hermione se comió algo en mal estado…

-¿Por qué lo dices Harry?-Preguntó Ron mientras atacaba fieramente los panecitos de calabaza.

-Porque ya no quiere comer…A menos que ella sepa que Voldemort enveneno la comida y luego…

-Si Harry, si. Lo que tu digas.-Dijo Ron mandándolo a volar. Mientras Harry seguía diciendo como Voldemort había podido envenenar la comida

Mientras tanto, Ginny, veía como por su culpa su amiga se estaba dejando morir…

-Hermione…yo…yo lo siento.-Comentó Ginny sintiéndose completamente culpable.

-No…yo lo lamento…lamento haberme enamorado, lamento no dejar de pensar en Draco…y lo peor, es que lamentó tener que marcharme…-Dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba, ya no aguantaba estar así y en ése lugar.

Dejando a una Ginny completamente confundida y por alguna extraña razón temerosa.

Pasaron los días y las noches, no había un momento en donde los dioses del tiempo dejaran en paz a Hermione.

Cada día adelgazaba más y más, no dejo de estudiar, pero sí de contestar las preguntas.

Draco, no sentía, no veía, no hablaba, pero si comía. Veía como el amor de su vida se deterioraba, como se dejaba morir, pero ella tenía la culpa, ella había jugado con sus sentimientos, pero, ¿Qué importaba ahora? Tenía a Romilda, la próxima señora Malfoy. Con esos pensamientos, Draco siempre se pasaba el tiempo.

Pasaron mas días, muchos más. Hasta el día menos esperado por Hermione…el día de halloween.

Pero, mejor ubiquemos a nuestra protagonista, que intenta sobrevivir…

-Hermione…tienes que comer…por favor.-Dijo Theodore mirándola preocupada.

-No te preocupes Theodore, estoy bien…-Dijo Hermione obligándose a sonreír.

-Si, Nott, deja a mi prometida en paz.-Comentó Jake mientras la abrazaba posesivamente, haciendo que ésta se pusiera tensa.

-Aléjate de mí…-Murmuró Hermione, intentando alejarse de él.

-Ya la escuchaste, Cumon.-Dijo Theodore amenazantemente.

-Pronto me obedecerás, no soportare que _mi_ esposa me hable así, y romperás amistad con estos…plebeyos.-Dijo mientras soltaba a Hermione y se largaba.

-Gracias, Theodore…te mandare una invitación de mi boda.-Comentó irónicamente Hermione. Mientras agarraba sus cosas y salía de la biblioteca…

Hermione salió corriendo, no soportaba estar ya con la gente, los efectos de la poción leedora de mentes habían pasado ya. Y estaba mejor así, no sufría leyendo las mentes… no la herían mas… no se fijaba por donde corría, solo lo hacía, intentaba tranquilizarse…en unos meses más, sería la señora de Dumont, y en unos días más, sería conocida como la heredera de Balandier.

Empezó a bajar el ritmo, para caminar. Seguía sin mirar nada, su cabeza se mantenía agachada, siempre con lágrimas en los ojos. Hasta que choco contra un muro, o mejor dicho, una persona…

_Esa_ persona a la que amaba y él la odiaba…

-Fíjate por donde caminas…-Dijo fríamente Draco intentando no mostrar sus sentimientos.

-Draco…

-¡Qué no vuelvas a llamar así!-Gritó Draco enojado, para luego intentar tranquilizarse. Dándose la vuelta y alejándose para no tener que mirar a Hermione.

-Me voy hoy…no volveré a regresar-Dijo Hermione, esperando a que Draco la hubiera escuchado…

Y así ocurrió, Draco se detuvo instantáneamente, para luego tensarse y voltear la cara.

-Te deseo suerte, sangre sucia.-Dijo para volver a voltearse y seguir su rumbo.

-Te amo… Draco…nunca lo olvides…por favor.-Dijo tan bajito que Draco no había escuchado.

Eso era todo, Hermione había intentado por todo los medios, pero no lo logro. Hoy era su último día. Pero no se iría para que la olvidaran, sino que haría algo para que Draco la perdonara, aunque fuese solo por su último día. Con decisión se dirigió a la oficina del director.

-.-.-.-.-

-Hola, Won.-Dijo una voz a las espaldas de Ron.

-Ah…Hola Lavender

-Won…¿Tienes pareja para el baile?-Preguntó mientras sus ojos le brillaban esperando una respuesta positiva.

-No…pensaba pedírselo a Hermione o a Luna…-Comentó Ron mientras divagaba.

-Yo no tengo pareja…-Dijo parpadeando exageradamente rápido, y haciendo una mueca angelical.-Además… Luna ira con una pareja misteriosa y Hermione ira con Jake Dumont.

-Ah…bueno, supongo que me quede sin pareja.-Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Y…Como tú no tienes pareja, y yo no tengo pareja…¿Por qué no vamos juntos?-Preguntó Lavender sonriendo.

-Oh, Lavender…Tengo una idea, como tú no tienes pareja, y yo no tengo pareja…¿Por qué no vamos juntos?- dijo Ron imitando exactamente lo que dijo la joven.

-¡Oh, que genial idea!-Dijo mientras se iba dando saltitos.

-Está loca, pero por lo menos ya tendré pareja.-Dijo mientras se iba entonando una canción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cada mujer de Hogwarts, perteneciente a cualquier casa, o de cualquier edad (puesto que las maestras y la enfermera también) ya estaban en sus cuartos arreglándose, poniéndose su disfraz o preparando la canción que iban a cantar. Todas, menos una, Hermione.

Ella no podía ir, no quería ir. Sufría mil horrores de solo imaginarse ahí, viendo a SU Draco en manos de esa…esa… _esa_ intento de humano… no podía soportar que no iba a volver a ver a sus amigos…

Pero…entonces…sería su último día en esa escuela, y tampoco quería que terminara todo así.

Lo mejor sería bajar y enfrentar a esas personas, a sus amigos, a su ex pareja y aun amor de su vida, y a Dumont. Demostrar, que Hermione Jane Granger sería una mujer que nunca se olvidaría en esa escuela.

Con decisión, agarró su traje y se lo puso, nadie esperaba verla como se veía ahora. Se maquillo suavemente y se puso un antifaz blanco que brillaba como si tuviera diamantes. Se maquillo los ojos y sus labios. Era la primera vez que se veía, como se veía. Pero antes de mostrarle al mundo su yo, agarró 3 pergaminos y escribió en cada uno algo diferente, mientras escribía las lagrimas le corrían por sus hermosos ojos chocolate corriendo un poco su maquillaje. Al terminar, agarro su capa, para taparse del frío.

Salió de su habitación, con la capa invisible de Harry, pues no quería que nadie la viera. Observo con fascinación, los disfraces de las personas que se encontraban en la sala común, y observo con repulsión como ahí se encontraba Dumont, vestido de ninja, esperándola. Observo como Harry se había disfrazado de cavernícola y Ron de perro, y Ginny, bueno ella se había puesto un vestido de la época de Isabel. De color verde. Todos se veían geniales.

Salió corriendo, era hora de prepararse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

Draco agarró su traje elegante, se coloco una capa en la espalda y se puso media mascara, ocultando solo medio rostro. Esa noche, él sería el fantasma de la opera. Salió de su habitación después de haberse arreglado con éxito, y bajó las escaleras majestuosamente, _esa_ noche le mostraría a Hermione que se había perdido. Tomando bruscamente a Romilda salió de su sala común.

.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

-Bienvenidos alumnos míos, espero que se encuentren bien.-Dijo el director sonriendo cálidamente, mirando como todos estaban reunidos.-Este es el baile de Halloween, y espero que lo disfruten al máximo, pues muchos de ustedes dejaran de ver a una persona muy amada y querida, y otros, perdonaran los errores del pasado y lloraran por el cercano futuro que se aproxima, porque los separara, y verán que nada es como parece, y que una acción puede cambiar la vida entera de mucha gente…-Comentó misteriosamente con la mirada toda seria, para luego retomar la cálida.-¡Que disfruten el baile!

La gente empezó a hablar, una vez que su excéntrico y chiflado director se hubiera bajado de la tarima.

McGonagall subió rápidamente y miro a sus alumnos, para hacer algo que nunca hacía, sonreír.

-Acá esta la primera banda. Los leones africanos…que nombre mas idio…tonto.-Dijo corrigiéndose dejando espacio a unos leones todos vestidos excéntricamente.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione estaba completamente nerviosa, la fiesta era un éxito, pero ella era la siguiente en cantar…¿Lo lograría? Esperaba que si, pues los nervios la estaban carcomiendo por dentro.

Se quito sus capas, primero la d invisibilidad para luego la que cubría su hermoso disfraz. Era hora de salir a escena, pensó cuando vio que entraba el anterior grupo.

-Es tu turno.-Comentó Theo mientras agarraba su guitarra y se colocaba el antifaz negro, que combinaba con toda su ropa negra.-Te vez hermosa, veras como Draco te perdona.

-Si Hermione, ya lo veras.-Comentó Hally mientras se quitaba también su capa, mostrando una camisa de manga larga pero que mostraba su cuello y una falda corta, junto con sus botas, todo negro.-Estoy segura.-Dijo sonriendo para luego ponerse su antifaz, también color negro.

-Lo lograras, Hermi.-Dijo Luna mirándola a los ojos y poniéndose también su antifaz.

-Gracias chicos.-Dijo ella mientras se ponía su antifaz blanco.-Acá vamos.

.-.-.---.-.---.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco estaba completamente aburrido, mirando a todos lados, como si no hubiera nada mejor que hacer. Hasta que observo como salían sus amigos para tocar, y todos iban vestidos de negro. También con ellos estaba la Lunática Lovegood y el ángel…

Se dejo hechizar por solo la visión de aquel ángel de blanco. Con un vestido blanco puro, completamente largo y sin mangas, con el pelo liso castaño, usando guantes largos y un collar plateado, y el antifaz blanco diamante, era una visión gloriosa, una visión para contemplar…

Y entonces empezó a sonar la música. Y sin decir nada la cantante empezó a cantar (N/A: Pongan en La Oreja de Van Gogh – Rosas)

La voz de la cantante era hermosa, delicada y majestuosa, o como un amigo de la cantante decía, parecía una rata ahoga.

_En un día de estos en que suelo pensar_

_hoy va ser el día menos pensado._

_Nos hemos cruzado, y has decidido mirar_

_a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado._

En ese mismo instante miro a Draco, directamente a los ojos, haciendo que el eludido sintiera su corazón a mil, un corazón supuestamente inexistente

_Desde el momento en el que te conocí_

_resumiendo con prisas, tiempo de silencio_

_te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir que tenemos el record del mundo en querernos._

Esas palabras eran dedicadas a Draco, solamente a él. Si tenía hechizada a mas de medio Hogwarts, no se contentaría, solo quería a una persona, a Draco.

_(Coro)_

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada_

_que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí, porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas que no importa si es muy tonto soy así._

_Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí, donde los viernes cada tarde como siempre, la esperanza dice quieta quizás así._

Sintió su corazón pesado y su pulso acelerado, ya había reconocido a la cantante…

_Escapo una noche de un bostezo de sol_

_me pediste que te diera un beso. Con lo baratos que salen mi amor ¿qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos?_

_Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós, un placer coincidir en esta vida. Ahí me quedé, en una mano el corazón, y en la otra las excusas que ni tú entendías._

En esa parte, Hermione tenía los ojos vidriosos, esperaba que no se le notara, pues solo miraba a Draco.

_Coro_

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada_

_que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí, porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas que no importa si es muy tonto soy así._

_Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí, donde los viernes cada tarde como siempre, la esperanza dice quieta quizas así._

En ese momento, el mundo desapareció para los dos, solo estaban ellos. Los ojos de Hermione mostraban arrepentimiento y amor, mientras los de Draco confusión.

_Y es que empiezo a pensar que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero. Y es que empiezo a sospechar (aaaaaaaammh)_

_que los demás_

_son sólo para olvidar._

_Coro_

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada_

_que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí, porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas que no importa si es muy tonto soy así._

_Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí, donde los viernes cada tarde como siempre, la esperanza dice quieta quizas si_

Hermione cerró los ojos al acabar, no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba cansada, pero feliz. Solo otra canción se dijo, solo otra.

Busco a Draco con la mirada, pero, éste ya no estaba en su lugar.

Sino que estaba enfrente de ella.

-Esta canción, es para perdonar, es para amar…o ser odiado.-Dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos, antes de volver a empezar su canción de amor. (Piénsalo bien – Lu)

_Piénsalo bien  
Antes de quererme  
No lo pienses demasiado  
O quizá vas a perderme  
Tu lastima me ofende  
Mejor déjame tu odio  
Que solo se odia lo amado_

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, dejando que la música la invadiera. Dejándose llevar.

_Que me recuerdes con honor  
No como un descorazonado  
A si pierdes tu lo gano yo  
Y no pierdo mas mi tiempo  
Me has dejado ir sin saber  
Que pude haber sido yo  
Que pudiste haber sido tu_

En ese momento Theodore empezó a cantar, acompañando a Hermione. Viendo siempre a Luna que tocaba el piano, y Hally, que tocaba la batería.

_Y quien crees que perdió  
Quien te crees que soy yo  
Soy todo lo q siempre  
Extrañaras haber sabido  
Cuando descubras  
que el único trago amargo  
Fue el de tu dulce  
Adiós_

Fue en ese momento donde ella rompió el contacto visual, y empezó a bailar suavemente, mirando a todos, queriendo grabarlos en su mente, para nunca olvidarlos…nunca

_Te conocía  
Mas mi imaginación  
Que mi sentidos  
Me enamore de una idea  
No de una realidad  
Mi obsesión por la ilusión  
De no estar tan encerrado  
en los niveles del amor  
Del cual yo no conozco nada_

No es que viva para mi  
Paro aun no habido nadie  
Que atormente mi pasión  
Hasta dejarme sin aire  
Que apacigüe mi dolor  
Por el cansancio de buscarte  
Que impaciente la adicción  
A besar y ser besado  
Que reviente la razón  
Para amar y ser amado

Theodore cantaba hermosamente, era su voz la que apoyaba a la de Hermione, que empezaba a fallar, pues no soportaba saber cuánto perdería esa noche, porque no solo perdería a sus amigos, sino también a su real amor.

_Que no serás tu  
Quien podrá extasiarme  
seguiré buscando  
Quien me ame  
Y quien me deje amarle  
Es fácil me molesta  
La gente como tu  
Que complica siempre el modo  
Y no valora pronto todo  
Se cierra el libro ya  
Aun antes de empezar  
No se escribe esta historia  
Y ya jamás se escribirá  
Me dejaste ir sin saber  
Que pude, que soy, y que siempre  
Habré sido yo  
Y nunca fuiste tu_

Y quien crees que perdió  
Quien te crees que soy yo  
Soy todo lo q siempre  
Extrañaras haber sabido  
Cuando descubras  
que el único trago amargo  
Fue el de tu dulce  
Adiósssss

Harry miraba embobado a Hally, que se veía toda tierna y hermosa a la vez, despertaba en él su instinto de héroe, para protegerla, pero también su instinto de hombre, el de amarla y decirle a la gente que era suya. Pues, aunque no lo fuera _aun_ quedaba poco tiempo para que él le declarara su amor.

_Te conocía  
Mas mi imaginación  
Que mi sentidos  
Me enamore de una idea  
No de una realidad  
Mi obsesión por la ilusión  
De no estar tan encerrado  
en los niveles del amor  
Del cual yo no conozco nada  
_

Ron miraba hipnotizado a la misteriosa cantante, mientras Lavender hacía un berrinche, pues no era el centro de atención de su pareja, y de amor. Ron.

_No es que viva para mi  
Pero aun no habido nadie  
Que atormente mi pasión  
Hasta dejarme sin aire  
Que apacigüe mi dolor  
Por el cansancio de buscarte  
Que impaciente la adicción  
A besar y ser besado  
Que reviente la razón  
Para amar y ser amado  
_

Hermione lo logró.-Pensó Ginny mientras sonreía nostálgicamente y era abrazada por el hombre al que ella quería, Blaise Zabini, todos eran felices esa noche, o por lo menos durante el baile, pensó también Ginny, solo esperaba que Draco lograra perdonar a su amiga, pues Hermione realmente amaba a Draco, y no era un capricho.

_  
Para amar y ser amado_

Y con eso ultimo termino su canción, retomando su mirada a su amado…

-Te amo Draco.-Dijo solo moviendo los labios…mientras las lagrimas le corrían furiosamente por el antifaz, para luego quitárselo y mostrarle a la gente quien era, y luego…huir.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Hasta ahi, espero que les haya gustado, are algo que JAMAS e hecho en este ficc.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y como dije anteriormente, NO MATEN a la autora, si quieren saber que sucedera en el proximo capitulo, hahaha.

PD:

Si resivo de 9 a + RRs, publico entre una semana y dos

Si resivo de7 a 8 RRs, publico en una dos y tres.

Si resivo de 4 a 6 RRs, publico en tres y 1/2.

Si resivo de 1 a 3 RRs, publico en cuatro semanas.

No es que sea mala, sino que quiero y esperare a que sigan leyendo la historia :)

una historia con rrs, hace a una autoooraa feliiz! (8)

Despidiendose con cariño (Y esperando cariño de su parte y no asesinato...),

Marie Malfoy.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello, regrese haha, gracias a los 8 RRs que recibí, y que bueno que hubo gente nueva escribiendome. espero que este capitulo llene sus espectativas, porque lo termine hoy, osea, recien sacado del horno, muchas gracias ah... Redoblen tambores...

Noelhia, Helena (Hahaha que bueno que te gusto el ficc, y este capitulo tambien es sumamente cursi eh! asique haha sorry, :] ), KiaraKrum, Vampirinhos Fans XD, Pily-Sofy, , zouteyu (Hahaha, quien sabee eh!, sino llega a tiempo a imedirlo no creo que se quede con ella, pero ya cumplio con su romance ^^ :P espero verte en el proximo capitulo, chao besos), NemesisAg y Kari-Sama (chica, yo te dire, que si no valio la pena es para ti, porque a muchos si les gusta como llevo la historia, espero que te guste este capitulo, sino lo siento, no puedo llenar las espectarivas de toda la gente, y gracias por lo d la fuerxa me acompañe ^^, chao besos).

despues de todo eso, les deseo lo mejor este 2009, y que todos sus sueños y metas se cumplan hoy i siempre. Hahaha, ya les dejo el capitulo :)

disfrutenlo! :P

Corte, camara y ACCIÓN!

_**Un toque de Magia.**_

_Capitulo 15.-El baile de Halloween (segunda parte) Adiós mi querido Hurón botador._

Ron vio como la cantante misteriosa desaparecía del escenario llorando y corriendo. Quiso ir y consolarla, pero una suave mano se poso en su hombro, la de Lavender.

-Won, Won, sé que no puedo competir con ella, pero déjame intentar entrar en tu corazón.-Murmuró con lagrimas en los ojos.-Por favor.

Ron volteo sorprendido por las palabras de la joven, si solo la había invitado porque ÉL tuvo una buena idea, pero, ¿amor? Él solo amaba a Hermione, a la misteriosa cantante, a los panecitos de miel, al pastel de limón que le robaron a Dumbledore y a su madre.

-Yo…yo…-Ron no sabía que decir, y por eso tartamudeaba.

-No tienes nada que decir Won, solo, déjame intentarlo.-Dijo mientras se acercaba a él para besarlo.

-_Sabe a vainilla.-_Pensó Ron al sentir los suaves y tiernos labios de Lavender sobre los suyos.

-_Mm…sabe a chocolate.-_Y ése fue el primer pensamiento de Lavender al saborear los labios de su amado.

Y hay un dicho que dice que la vainilla y el chocolate, saben mejor juntos que separados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Theodore, después de ver a Hermione correr con lagrimas en los ojos solo atino a dejar de tocar y mirar a Luna preocupado, su amor de lejos. Terminaron la presentación y se quitaron las mascaras, para que todos contemplaran quienes habían tocado las canciones.

-Hola Hogwarts, somos "The Rose", Gryffindor, Slytherin y Ravenclaw complementan este gran grupo.-dijo Theodore mirando a todo el público, dando las presentaciones.-Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Todos gritaron excitados en ese momento y The Rose se fue.

Theodore esperaba ansiosamente ver a Luna, pues esa noche, a la luz de la luna, enfrente del lago, aun lado del boque prohibido y a la izquierda del árbol ése loco, le pediría su mano en matrimonio.

-Luna, necesito hablar contigo.-Dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y corría al lugar donde ya tenía la mesa puesta para todo el romanticismo posible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione corrió, corrió, y corrió hasta que no sintió sus piernas, para llegar al lugar donde _todo_ había pasado, desde que conoció a Draco y Theodore, hasta cuando se iba a llorar ahí. Ese lugar era especial para ella, pues veía que ahí, _nadie_ la molestaría, aunque ya había visto que eso no era cierto.

Se sentó y se recargo contra el árbol, para que las lágrimas le bañaran la cara. Como iba a extrañar todo eso, las peleas con Ron, a Harry convirtiendo a todos en extraños seres, a Ginny con su locura por Zabini, a Theodore y sus consejos de vida, moda y su encanto natural, bueno, de Theodore extrañaría todo, de Hally la nueva amistad forjada y su gran magia (ella le había mandado el extraño libro), de Luna sus extraños comentarios y criaturas inventadas, y de la persona más importante, Draco, de él extrañaría todo, pero todo, desde sus pequeños tics hasta sus el sabor de sus labios.

Hermione no dejaba de pensar en toda la gente a la que había conocido en sus 6 años y medio en Hogwarts.

-Granger, Granger, Granger, ¿Nunca te han enseñado a no llorar enfrente de tus _enemigos?_-Preguntó alguien arrastrando la voz, mientras salía de la nada.

-Lárgate de aquí.-Dijo Hermione sin molestarse a voltear siquiera.

-¿Después de cantar una serenata, así me tratas?-Su voz zona fría y distante.

-¿Y quien dijo que fue para ti?-Preguntó por primera vez encarándolo.-¿O es que tienes demasiado inflado el ego que te quedaste ciego, u otra razón sería esa laca de pelo que utilizas ya mato tus ultimas neuronas?

-Mira sangre sucia…-Comenzó a decir Draco

-Mira tu, mugre machista, ignorante e idiota. Tu empezaste todo con tu mírame soy mejor que tú, y también cuando me decías que era una estúpida cuerpo de nadadora, ¿Pues sabes qué? ¡Basta!, se que estas enojado por lo de la apuesta, estas herido, yo no quería, bueno si en un principio, pero después me enamore locamente de ti, pero no me dejaste ni explicarte nada, solo te fuiste a tirar a la primera fulana que cruzo tu camino, ah, pero no creías que eso era suficiente para lastimar y maltratar a la gran sabelotodo, rata esponjada Elvis y quien sabe que mas tonterías, sino que te comprometiste con ese cerebro de mosca. Intenté por todos los medios hacer que me volvieras a ver. ¿Pero sabes qué? Ese pequeño y tonto insulto de _Sangre sucia_ ya no me va, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no soy una, ah, supongo que eso no te lo esperabas. ¡Soy una tonta y estúpida sangre limpia igual que tú! Pero, ¿te digo un secreto? ¡Detesto eso! Preferiría mil veces ser una… ¿Cómo las llamas tú, a las hijas o hijos de muggles, como me llamaste a mi hasta hace unos minutos? Ah, sí, ya me acorde sangre sucia. A seguir siendo lo que supuestamente soy, detesto que intenten mandarme, detesto con todo el corazón que me obliguen a casarme con alguien que yo no amo, ¡Odio esta porquería de vida!-Gritó Hermione bañada en lagrimas, expulsando todos sus sentimientos, para que ya no la lastimaran, para que ya no la callaran.-¿Sabes que es lo esperaba de todo? Que esperaba poder encontrar alguna manera de quitarme esto de encima…

-¿Qué…?-Ése fue Malfoy.

-Y peor, peor de todo, es que termine sola, triste, sin padres y sin el amor de mi vida.-Dijo tirándose al suelo, a llorar como Magdalena.

-Hermione…-Dijo Draco mientras se arrodillaba y agarraba a Hermione de los hombros.-Te amo…

Con esas palabras dichas, Hermione lo volteo a ver, con sus mejillas todas rojas y húmedas.

-Y yo, pero eso no quita que te odie por no escucharme, que te odie porque aun estés comprometido y que me odie porque yo este comprometida.-Dijo levantándose aun llorando.

-Hermione…perdóname…-Dijo Draco agarrando las manos de su amada.

-Draco…no es eso, yo…yo también te amo, pero mañana ya no estaré aquí.-Comentó a la hora de soltarle las manos e irse rumbo al castillo.-Te deseo suerte en tu vida.

-Mione…

-Granger, Draco, recuérdalo, ahora así me debes de llamar…¿o prefieres llamarme por mi próximo apellido de casada? Dumont…

-Ese bastardo…Mira Hermione…

-Adiós Draco.-Dijo mientras se marchaba del lugar.

Prefería ser fría, dura, insolente, para que no la recordara débil, porque ella era todo menos débil.

Salió caminando con las lagrimas quemándole los ojos, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, acaba de decirle buena suerte al ¡amor de su vida! No sabía si era cobarde o era idiota por dejarlo ir, pero tenía que dejarlo ir.

Lloro, pataleo, rompió cosas, grito, maldijo, hizo todo eso al llegar a su cuarto. Mas tranquila, acepto con tristeza su destino…

-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Luna…-Dijo Theodore tomandole de la mano.

-¿Si, Theo?-Preguntó Luna mientras sus ojos relucían a la luz de la noche y las estrellas.

-Yo…yo quiero que seas mi novia.-Dijo suavemente mientras la miraba con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-¿Lo estas preguntando?-Preguntó juguetonamente, muriéndose por dentro por el amor que sentía por Theodore.

-No…lo estoy afirmando, ahorita lo preguntare.-Dijo mientras la arrastraba a dentro del bosque prohibido.

Caminaban rápido, Luna a tropezones. Theodore conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano, por lo tanto sabía por donde iba.

Minutos mas tarde llegaron al lugar deseado por él, un claro dentro del bosque, donde la luna nueva iluminaba con belleza.

-Esto es hermoso, Theo.-Dijo Luna soltándose de su mano para pasear y bailar.

-No, Luna, tú eres hermosa.-Dijo sonriendo con sinceridad.-Esto no se compara contigo.

-Oh, Theodore…-Eso fue lo único que dijo Luna antes de acercarse a él y darle un gran beso.

-Te quiero Luna…-Dijo el joven abrazándola. Ella era su único soporte en la vida, y no pensaba dejarla ir.

-Yo también te quiero, Theo.-Dijo la joven sonriéndole con ternura y amor.

Estaban en plena sesión de besos y palabras lindas que no notaron a gente amontonándose ahí con sus respectivas parejas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Parece que todo salió bien al final.-Murmuró Hally mientras salía al jardín, para mirar las bellezas naturales que nos brindaba la madre naturaleza.

-Hola, linda.-Dijo un joven mientras se acercaba.

Hally no dijo nada y se marcho sin ver al joven que la había saludado.

-¿Qué no escuchaste?-Preguntó de nuevo el joven agarrándola del brazo haciendo que ella se lastimara.

-¿Qué pasaría si no me sueltas?-Preguntó Hally para ella misma viendo al joven castaño y gordito que la sujetaba.-Te hechizaría y te quedarías atrapado en una tormenta de nieve.

-¿Crees qué le tengo miedo a una niñata tan bonita como tú?-Preguntó en gordito simpático que salió no tan simpático.

-Pues deberías.-Dijo Hally de nuevo, viéndolo con sus ojos pardos.

-Sip, deberías.-Dijo una tercera persona agarrando al gordito simpático y metiéndole una buena derecha.-Porque ella embrujo mi corazón ahí, arriba, en el escenario.

Hally miro a ver quien había aparecido, y observo a un joven de pelo azabache, con antifaz negro y penetrantes ojos verdes, delgado y de complexión normal, vestido de rojo y dorado y con una capa que tenía una letra, la letra P.

-¿Harry Potter?-Dijo Hally con los ojos desorbitados. ¿Qué demonios hacía Harry Potter ahí y defendiéndola, además de andar diciendo pavadas? Y ¿Por qué estaba vestido como un súper héroe?, definitivamente, en esta escuela todos estaban locos.

-El mismísimo.-Dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Qué quieres Potter?-Preguntó el gordito.

-Que sueltes a la hermosa bruja.-Dijo mientras agarraba al gordo para luego darle un golpe en plena cara, haciendo que éste soltara a Hally.

-No necesitaba tu ayuda, Potter.-Dijo Hally cuando vio que el gordito había caído, decidiendo irse a su habitación en Slytherin.

-Oh, pero mi hermoso ángel no me su tu armonioso y lindo nombre.-Dijo Harry, que dé repente, ya no tenía un traje súper héroe, sino un traje frac.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?-Preguntó Hally con casi los ojos fuera de sus orbitas.

-Lo que pasa, es que me hechizaste con tu hermoso canto.-Dijo Harry agarrándole las manos, ganándose una mirada de Hally, que decía ¿Qué demonios?

-Eh…Si yo no canté.-Dijo completamente nerviosa.

-¿Enserio?

-Si…

-Bueno, entonces me hechizo tu hermoso toque de instrumentos.-Dijo Harry, al parecer intentando encontrar algo que decirle a Hally.

-Eh…Bueno…gracias supongo.

-De nada, es la realidad.-Dijo Harry mientras se ponía a besar las manos de la mujer de sus "sueños".

-Me tengo que ir…¡Chao!-Gritó Hally corriendo como loca.

-Me encanta el español.-Gritó Harry para luego correr hacía ella, y agarrarle su brazo y empezarle a besar con ternura.-Cuando hablas así, despiertas al león que hay dentro de mí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No podía creer que Hermione se hubiera ido así, y mas, como lo había tratado. ¿Acaso estaba loca?, No, no era posible, ella era le persona mas cuerda que jamás hubiera conocido.

Draco no dejaba de pensar en todo eso y mas, ¿cómo podía ser que ella no luchara contra su destino?

Simple, ella creía que no podía luchar.

-_Es una cobarde_.-Pensó con todo el resentimiento que le era posible.

-¿Draco?-Preguntó una voz desde atrás de él.

-¿Hermione?-Preguntó éste con esperanza en su voz.

-Eh…no, fallaste por mucho. Primero porque soy un hombre, segundo, porque soy mas guapo que ella.-Dijo de nuevo la voz, haciéndose el chistosito.-Además yo no tengo la voz tan afeminada…creo…

-Basta de juegos Nott, ¿no ves que estoy mal?

-Es por Hermione…-Dijo Afirmando no preguntando.

-si…no, espera ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno, primero me confundiste con ella, además ella es mi amiga, y me cuenta todo…

-¿Entonces sabes por qué se va?-Preguntó ilusionado.

-Pues…si

Draco, en vez de preguntar el por qué se tendría que ir Hermione, lo único que hizo fue balancearse arriba de él a meterle el primer puñetazo que no sería único.

Draco y Theodore se peleaban a puñetazos, patadas, jaloneadas, tiradas, entre otras muchas cosas. Theodore nada mas lo atacaba porque su amigo, sin previo aviso lo había golpeado, y Draco, porque estaba completamente celoso, ¿Cómo era posible que su Hermione le hubiera comentado a Theodore el por qué se iba y no a él, siendo su novio?

-¡Chicos!-Grito una voz sumamente femenina, que parecía preocupada.-¡Déjense de pelear, ya se ha ido!

Con esas palabras, instantáneamente los dos chicos que yacían peleando habían parado.

-¿Qué dijiste Hally?-Dijo Theodore levantándose y caminando hacía ella.

-Se ha ido…-Murmuro de nuevo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Preguntó de nuevo Theo, completamente pálido…

-La vi partir, y a Potter y Weasley con una carta en sus manos, mientras lloraban...-Dijo ella señalando una lechuza con dos cartas.

Theodore, impresionado corrió hacia el ave para atraparlo en el aire y quitarle las cartas, busco la suya y la otra la tiro al suelo, sin importarle a quien era dirigida, abrió la carta impaciente y con miedo, todo tenía que ser mentira…

_Mi querido amigo Theodore,  
No sabes cuanto me lastima despedirme así de ti, tantas cosas me has dado y yo de envidiosa, no quise irme a despedir personalmente. Se que sería doloroso por parte de los dos, y no quise eso, ni para mí ni para ti. Theodore, todo lo que hemos vivido ha sido demasiado hermoso, me apoyaste sin dudarlo, me diste aliento, ¡Hasta luchaste contra mis viejos suéteres de anciana!, y supongo que eso no lo harían muchos.  
Tu sabes que siempre serás mi amigo, pase lo que pase, este donde este, el con quién no importa, si estoy sola, o acompañada. Siempre te querré por todo mi buen amigo. Sabes porque me marcho, y en una carta le explicare a Draco todo, se que no es lo mejor, pero creo que así no tendré que enfrentarme a la realidad, porque le tengo miedo, mucho miedo.  
Te deseo suerte en tu conquista hacía Luna, que es una mujer única en muchos aspectos. Mándale saludos a todos de mi parte.  
Con todo el cariño del mundo hacia ti, y deseándote lo mejor del mundo,  
Hermione J. Granger.  
PD: No se que pasara en mi futuro, sé que es incierto después de la boda… pero te prometo Theo, te prometo que siempre te escribiré, pase lo que pase, siempre te recordare y estarás en mi corazón, y espero yo estar en el tuyo y no ser olvidada. _

Theodore acabo de leer la carta, no daba crédito a lo leído, se había marchado, ya se había ido…no volvería… eso lo presentía, no, lo sabía. Una lagrima rebelde recorrió su mejilla mojándole su hermosa carita, y esa lagrima tuvo muchas mas compañeras. Se tiro de rodillas en el pasto, ya no sentía sus heridas, ya no sentía nada además del agujero en su pecho, un agujero que era causado por Hermione…por SU Hermione…

Draco, vio como su amigo lloraba, si, Theodore lloraba por lo escrito. ¿Qué diría la carta como para hacer que un slytherin llorara como un bebe?. Lleno de curiosidad agarro la otra carta, pero al ver su nombre miro sorprendido, y aun con curiosidad la abrió.

_Querido Draco.  
Lamento despedirme así, enserio, se que no debió haber sido así todo, lo se, pero tristemente sucedió, y no me arrepiento de nada, pues todo lo que sucedió después fue mágico (me refiero a la apuesta y luego las citas).  
Me encantó compartir contigo todas esa extrañas, raras, divertidas, tiernas, y lindas citas que tuvimos, bueno, todo entre nosotros fue un mar de maravillas. Tuvimos discusiones, peleas, gritos, insultos, y lamentó como me comportare, pero quiero que sepas que siempre estarás en mi corazón, estarás confundido por lo que te revele, lo sé.  
Acá te pondré una corta explicación, en un viaje a América unos mortifagos asesinaron a mis padres, unos señores vinieron y me recogieron, ellos habían mandado a los mortifagos por mi. Los señores dicen ser mis padres biológicos y me contaron una historia, en fin, al final vivo con ellos, y estoy obligada a casarme para dar buena impresión, pronto, harán un baile en mi honor, alabando el haber encontrado a su hija perdida, toma cuenta de mi sarcasmo, y anunciaran ahí mi compromiso con Jake.  
Creo que después de eso tu entenderás lo que pasa, ellos quieren que me case con una familia noble, sangre pura…  
__Draco, siempre estarás en mi corazón, siempre serás mi primer amor, el verdadero.  
Te amo Draco, y te amare por siempre.  
Te deja tu amada, esperando lo mejor para ti y para los demás. Hermione J. Granger…_

_O como mi nombre real, Hermione J. __Balandier._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione, desde su carruaje miraba como el castillo relucía en luces, soltó una lágrima al ver como todo eso iba a desaparecer de su vida. Sonrió llena de tristeza y pesadez.

-Adios mi querido hurón saltador.-Murmuro antes de correr la cortina y ver hacía su futuro, dónde lucharía y pelearía para no dejarse vencer.

Porque ella, era una leona._  
_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hasta ahi, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y como dije anteriormente, NO MATEN a la autora, si quieren saber que sucedera en el proximo capitulo, hahaha.

PD:

Si resivo de 9 a + RRs, publico entre una semana y dos

Si resivo de7 a 8 RRs, publico en una dos y tres.

Si resivo de 4 a 6 RRs, publico en tres y 1/2.

Si resivo de 1 a 3 RRs, publico en cuatro semanas.

No es que sea mala, sino que quiero y esperare a que sigan leyendo la historia :)

una historia con rrs, hace a una autoooraa feliiz! (8)

Despidiendose con cariño (Y esperando cariño de su parte y no asesinato...),

Marie Malfoy.


	17. Chapter 17

Lo se chicos, me odian me detestan etc etc, pero ya les traje el final de este ficc, espero que lo hayan disfrutado un montonaso, me facina haberlos leido y mil gracias a las personas que siempre me apoyaron, que me dieron RRs, etc :)

espero que esten bien y, disfrutenlo, acompañenme en mis proximos ficcs, un viaje en el tiempo y mi Dama de hielo.

cuidense :)

Besos.

Marie Malfoy.

**_Capitulo 16.- Te quiero Draco._**

Hay veces que no todo sale como queremos. Podemos luchar, y gritar, pero a veces eso no ayuda o facilita las cosas.

Cuando intentamos escaparnos de nuestro destino, no es fácil. Y eso lo supo Hermione cuando le dijeron todo eso.

_Una semana después de la partida hacia su oscuro destino._

Hermione se encontraba caminando en su habitación, hoy era el día de la boda, había mandado 5 invitaciones dobles a Hogwarts, no quería estar sola en ese día tan lluvioso y oscuro.

Solo esperaba que las personas que amaba no le dijeran nada a Draco de lo que sucedía. Porque no podría aguantar que él la viera casarse con otro.

-Estas perfecta, Jane.-Dijo Amelia, la madre biológica de Hermione.

-Pues no es así como me siento.-Comentó entre dientes.

-Lamentamos haberte adelantado la boda, pero, los padres de Jake lo querían, además tú te llevas con él.

-Ya no.

-Oh, Hermione, Jake es un joven posesivo, necesitaba saber que no le engañarías con otro.

-¡No me habían dicho que él sería mi prometido! ¡Qué con él me terminaría casando!-Gritó

-No me hables en ese tono, jovencita, que si lo haces, le dire a Jake que no te deje salir de tu próxima y nueva casa.

-Solo vete, por favor.-Pidió la joven, con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Solo ya no llores, arruinaras el maquillaje.

Salió como llego. Y Hermione se derrumbo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Dos días después antes de la boda, y siete después de que Hermione se marcho._

¿Qué sacrificarías si la persona que amas, se casa con otro?

Él lo sacrificaría todo. Pensó mientras caminaba rumbo a la iglesia, seguido de una tropa de tontos.

Harry, Ron, Hally, Blaise, Theodore, Luna, Ginny, entre otras miles de personas que iban en una misión suicida, rescatar a Hermione de las garras de su familia.

-Hally, ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?-Pregunto Harry mientras le tomaba las manos y se las besaba.

-Por última vez, QUE NO Potter.-Dijo mientras se soltaba y corría.

-¿Y ahora?-Dijo al alcanzarla.

-No

-¿Y ahora?

-No

-¿Y ahora?

-¡Qué no!

-¿Y ahora?

-Capta en tu pequeño cerebro (si es que tienes) que no quiero estar contigo.

-¿Y ahora?

-¡Agh!-Dijo mientras alcanzaba a Draco.

-Chicas, ¿Quién las entiende?

-Harry esta un poco zafado ¿verdad?-Preguntó Luna mirándolos y riéndose

-Si.-Dijo Theodore mientras envolvía la mano de Luna con la suya, entrelazando los dedos.

-Te quiero Theo.

-Y yo a ti Luna.

Y la pareja de asta atrás, eran Ginny y Blaise, hablando de cosas para mayores.

-¿Entonces la tocaste y sentiste la mayonesa?

-Si.

-¿Y supo mejor así?

-Obviamente.

-¿Pero no le molesto a ella?

-No, al contrario, le fascino.

-¡Hay Merlín!, yo nunca dejaría que me tocaran.

-Pero tu no eres ella.

-Pues veras, que un día que coma un sándwich y me manche de mayonesa en la cara, dejare que te la comas a besos.-Dijo mientras se reía.

-Te salvare Hermione, sea lo ultimo que haga…-Dijo Draco antes de ser distraído por un sándwich de helado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Albus Dumbledore, paseaba por su habitación, pensando en como recuperar a su alumna. ¡Hay Merlín! ¿Qué acabas de hacer? Pensó malhumorado, era la primera vez que algo no le salía como debía.

Miro interesado como sus alumnos se escapaban a _escondidas_ sin que nadie los viera.

-McGonagall, ¿Qué hacen afuera esos alumnos?-Preguntó mientras comía uno de sus caramelos de limón.

-¿Qué alumnos, Albus?

-Ellos…Harry, Ron, Blaise, la pequeña Ginny, Draco Malfoy, La nueva, esa joven Alvery, Luna Lovedgood, y Theodore Nott.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Creo que irán por Hermione…-Dijo rascándose la barbilla

-¡Albus! ¡Hay que detenerlos!-Grito histérica y asustada ¿Cómo era que unos enanos se intentaran escapar? ¿Y peor aún, cómo era que aún no los habían detenido?

-No, no los detendremos, al contrario, les ayudaremos. ¡Vamos, Minerva! ¡Apresúrate! No dejes que tus…

-Cállate.-Le interrumpió antes de que dijera su edad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Día de la boda, 12 horas antes._

Draco llego con toda la gente que se le había unido en esa misión suicida, al lugar donde Hermione se casaría. No dejaría que el único amor de su vida se casara con un idiota, simplemente, no podía.

Camino hacía la puerta de la iglesia, con la intención de abrirla.

-Alto, Malfoy.-Dijo Potter, desafiándole con la mirada a que se atreviera a abrirla.

-Quítate del camino, Potter.-Dijo Esperando a que Potter, que se había puesto en la entrada como si la protegiese, se moviera para poder rescatar a su Hermione.

-¿Acaso, en tu pequeña cabeza de hurón, se te a ocurrido que si entramos así de fácil e interrumpimos todo, _crees_ que saldremos ilesos?-Por primera vez en su vida, fue coherente lo que había dicho, ¿Acaso estábamos perdiendo a Harry Potter?

-Yo….Yo…-No, no había pensado en eso, y no lo creía necesario, la cuestión era ir, raptar a Hermione y aparecer en el castillo. Pero no le daría la razón a Potter jamás, por lo que dijo.-Obviamente, si lo había pensado, entro yo, distraen a los demás, la agarro y nos vamos.

-¿Qué pasara cuando estemos eh Hogwarts y vengan por ella?, ¿Acaso no te acuerdas que son sus padres biológicos?

-Yo…yo…

-No, veo que no lo pensaste.-Hally abrió la boca, sorprendida de que Potter si fuera un ser un poco, solo un poco mas inteligente que un troll recién despertado.

-Po…Harry tiene razón, Draco.-Agrego Hally, apoyando, por raro que suene, a Harry.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Draco.-Dijo Theodore.-Si fuera así de sencillo no estaría acá Hermione tan resignada. Por algo no se escapa…

-¡¿Acaso sabes algo que no nos hayas dicho, Nott?!-Grito de nuevo Draco, controlándose de no saltar y matarlo.

-Chicos…

-¡No!, ¡No se jodidamente nada!...Hermione no me ha…

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Cállense! Chicos, tengo una idea.

Todos voltearon a ver a la persona que había hablado, Luna, había sido ella la de la idea.

-¿Cuál?-Preguntaron Draco y Theodore al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno…chicos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_5 minutos antes de que empiece todo_.

(_Hermione narra esta escena_)

Sentí el miedo quemarme la piel, ninguno de mis amigos había venido…y los comprendo, su mejor amiga, era una mentirosa…una sangre limpia, una persona odiosa…

Pero…aun así esperaba que me acompañaran en este día tan tenebroso. Un triunfo para mi familia, una derrota para mi.

-¿Ya estas lista, cariño?

-No, Amelia.-Nunca estaré lo suficientemente lista como para casarme con ese _idiota, _pensé.

-Madre, Jane, dime madre ¿Pero por qué, mi Jane?-Preguntó, como si realmente le interesara como me sintiera.

-Porque…-_Piensa, Hermione, no por nada te tenían todos esos múltiples y horripilantes sobrenombres que tanto odiabas_.-No sé qué hacer…en la noche de bodas…

Observe complacida como el tono moreno de su piel había tocado un blanco casi pero solo casi imposible en su cara. ¿Acaso la pobre señora, no sabía cómo explicarle a su hija los métodos que se utilizaban?

-Yo…yo…-La vi recuperar el color, para poder sonrojarse.

-Vamos _madre_.-Dije pronunciando lenta y burlonamente esa palabra, madre, eso, no era ella para mi, ella era un monstruo. Uno feo y grande…Uno que asesina sin importancia.

-Yo…yo…

-¿Acaso no sabes?

-Jane…-Era una advertencia, lo sabía pero no me importo.

-¿Qué, _madre_ Amelia?-Pregunté, con cara inocente.

-Basta…se que sabes…

-¿Acaso desconfías de mi?

-Me largo, Jane, termina de arreglarte, tienes tres minutos.

Me paralice, ¿Tres minutos?...solo tres minutos y mi vida se acabaría como la conocía…

La reunión de presentación no había sido nada grata, había visto al padre de Draco, Lucius, hablando con Arnold…como si fueran viejos amigos de toda la vida…y tuve miedo. Las jóvenes que habían asistido me insultaron y cuestionaron, pero eran todas unas cabezas huecas…

Cerré los ojos, intentando no llorar…Hoy me casaría…hoy dejaría de ser Hermione Jane Granger Pelos de rata, cuerpo de nadadora, sangre sucia…para ser una…una…una sangre limpia, una tonta, tonta sangre pura.

Una imagen de Draco llego a mi cabeza, sonriéndome, viéndome con amor…diciéndome que me amaba…¿Pero acaso eso era posible? No, no lo era y nunca lo sería.

-Ya sal hija…-Dijo Arnold, mirándome por primera vez sin una pisca de frialdad.

-No puedo…-Simplemente no podía irme…no podía casarme..no hoy…no con él…no sin ser quien era realmente…no porque me obligaran.

-Todo saldrá bien…te tengo una sorpresa…-Me dijo sonriéndome, como si realmente _todo_ fuera a salir bien.

Me levante sin devolverle la sonrisa, y camine con mi vestido blanco de encajes hacía la puerta de mi futuro, de mi pesadilla.

-Todo saldrá bien.-Murmuro a mi oído, de nuevo.

-Claro…claro…-musite.

Porque realmente, nada saldría bien esa noche…

La música sonó…y el terror se apodero de mi, voltee a ver si había manera de escapar, pero como supuse, ahí estaban los asesinos de mis padres….

Al llegar al altar, mi velo me cubría la cara. Y nunca mire para enfrente, pero le tenía una sorpresa a Joel, algo que nunca esperarían. Pensé mientras sonreía. Y me cerré para no escuchar las palabras del reverendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era tan tedioso ver los votos matrimoniales mágicos como muggles, pensó Harry desde atrás con todos menos Draco.

Al final, todo iba a resultar como debía ser.

-¿Cómo llegaron, Harry?-Pregunto una amable voz detrás de éste y de sus amigos.

Se tensaron.

-Harry James Potter.-Dijo otra menos amable y más autoritaria.-¿Qué haces acá?

-Nosotros…

-Es que…

-Oh, mejor déjenlo así, chicos, estamos acá para darle apoyo a Hermione ¿Cierto?

-Cierto…-Contestaron todos mirando a su profesora de transformaciones con miedo y con desconcierto a su chiflado director.

-Además, ya tendrán su castigo cuando lleguen a Hogwarts.

-Oh…-Dijeron todos en un ruidoso suspiro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos escuchaban atentamente la boda, las palabras del reverendo mágico, esperando a que terminara e ir a festejar.

-Y como dicen los muggles, "El novio puede besar a la novia".-Concluyo el reverendo mientras cerraba el libro mágico. Y los miraba.

Hermione sonrió, Jake le levanto el velo y…

No era Jake, era Draco, sonriendo con autosuficiencia, mientras la agarraba y besaba.

En ese momento el lugar se oscureció, las luces se habían apagado, y todos empezaron a gritar.

Hermione, mientras tanto disfrutaba de su beso, con el amor de su vida, Draco.

Cuando las luces se prendieron, el que antes había sido el hermoso vestido blanco de Hermione ahora era completamente negro, y el esmoquin de Draco se había vuelto de colores alegres, pareciendo un payaso.

-¿Qué paso, Draco?-Preguntó Hermione mirándole a los ojos. Sorprendida, sonrojada, y feliz.

-Ahora, eres la señora Malfoy…-Dijo mientras le tomaba la cara y le besaba tiernamente los labios.-Eres _mi _esposa.

-¿Pero cómo?-Preguntó.

-Sencillo, a tu padre le gusto mas la idea de que te casaras con un Malfoy que con un Dumont.

-Pero…¿Y Jake?

-Mmh…-Pareció meditarlo, como si realmente lo necesitara.-Creo que en un armario de escobas muggles.

-Te quiero, Draco….

-Yo también a ti, Hermione…

-Gracias por salvarme de mi destino, aunque te dijera adiós.-Dijo en un susurro.

Se encogió de hombros y la miro divertido.

-Tienes suerte de que sea un cabeza dura.-Dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano, sin importarle (¡por primera vez!) su aspecto. Ni el de Hermione.

Mientras tanto, en la iglesia se escuchaba como Amelia se desmayaba, y los padres de Jake la siguieron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa noche, todos rieron, charlaron y se divirtieron, era una noche única, una noche mágica.

Un amor imposible, que se hizo posible por la tenacidad, por los sentimientos.

Fue una aventura, que esperaban no volver a repetir, por lo menos de esa manera. Pues cinco años después, ¿Quién lo creería? Hally se había casado con Harry, y Theodore y Luna al año después.

Blaise y Ginny, bueno, rompieron pero ella encontró el amor con Jake Dumont, y Blaise, con la joven Ammy, la hermanita menor de Jake.

Sus vidas, habían tenido, _Un toque de Magia_.

_Fin_


End file.
